


Rebirth

by Amy_Lei



Series: ObikinAU三部曲 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 103,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: Anakin以为他对Obi-wan只剩下了恨，殊不知在漫长的对峙中新的情感已悄然萌芽。背景说明：半原著AU，安妮喜欢的人是老王，但是老王拒绝了他。安妮和帕美是朋友，帕美没有怀孕。穆斯塔法对决中老王仍然砍掉了安妮的双腿，但是将他拉上岸远离了岩浆。老王得知骑士团已覆灭，ppt彻底掌权，心灰意冷回到塔图因想彻底隐居不问世事。安妮因为老王丢下他自生自灭憎恨这个曾经最爱的人，决定不择手段报复他。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> Anakin/Obi-wan（斜线有意义）  
> ooc都是我的锅  
> 出现bug请不要大意地捉虫  
> 很多肉，有黑安妮调教play  
> 有半强迫、女装play、暴力sex，有各种dirty talk以及羞辱性言语  
> 后期会发展为皇帝安【。】和皇后（伪）王【安妮折磨人的方法真是让人难以捉摸x】

**Chapter One**

 

 

 

 

几年前如果有人告诉Obi-wan Kenobi有一天他会亲手废掉他的徒弟，Jedi会当他在开玩笑——还是开过了的那种。

 

但是放到今天，Obi-wan宁可曾经的自己相信这个玩笑。

 

至少他还能做些补救措施。

 

塔图因的生活单调枯燥，排除必要的吃喝拉撒他每天做的事无非是外出采购和赶走沙人。

 

有时他会做点类似赏金猎人的活赚点生活费，拿着一根磨圆的木棍披一件破旧的斗篷就出门。

 

Obi-wan相信就算他亲口告诉别人自己是个Jedi，对方可能只把他当傻子。

 

是啊，Jedi都身披象征荣耀的外袍、手握光剑，眼中闪着智慧的光芒。

 

无论从哪个方面看，他都不像一个Jedi。

 

Obi-wan喜欢这种结果，仿佛这样他就能摆脱那无数个寂静的夜晚里缠绕着他的梦魇。

 

他是如此地想忘记那个红着脸对他说“我喜欢你”和面目狰狞痛苦嘶吼“我恨你”的人，却夜夜梦见他。

 

如今他是Ben，只是Ben Kenobi。

 

既然做不到遗忘，就将其封存。

 

 

 

 

 

 

今天是Obi-wan外出采购的日子，他如往常一样来到集市准备添置一些衣物。

 

Obi-wan在各色人群中穿梭，他察觉到今天的集市有些奇怪。

 

人员并未减少，街边的商店也还是那几家。但是他们都刻意压低了声音交谈，连最喜欢找茬的几个混混今天都格外安分。

 

一股莫名的低气压盘踞在集市上方，身为前Jedi的Obi-wan立刻察觉到浓郁的黑暗气息在四周蔓延。

 

憎恨、绝望、狠戾……这些情绪粘稠得如同无数双丑陋的触手，在人群里寻找着唯一的目标。

 

集市上的人并非原力敏感者，无法直接体会那蚀骨的阴冷。但他们都下意识的感到压抑，保持十二万分的警惕，只想早早回家逃离此处。

 

Obi-wan心下一惊，这气息太熟悉了，他到死都不会忘记。他曾和这股气息的主人朝夕相处，持续数年之久。

 

他为什么会找到这里？他去哪里都不会来到这个地方来！

 

Obi-wan停下脚步，各色人种从他旁边擦身而过。

 

他全然不在意，只想知道为什么他曾经的徒弟会回到塔图因。

 

Obi-wan选择了一个Anakin最不会回来的地方躲藏起来，以为这样就能逃离那段残酷的过去。

 

然而Anakin仍然找到了他。

 

那些充满恶意的气息发现了Obi-wan的存在。它们疯狂涌动，缠上他的四肢、躯干、脖颈。

 

它们勒住他的双手、堵住他的双耳、遮住他的眼睛，仿佛要把他拽入泥潭之中。

 

他发现自己动弹不得，实力差距太悬殊了。

 

Obi-wan叹息一声，他终究避不开这一切。

 

有人从身后慢慢走近。他穿着和集市上的人相似的服装，双脚踩地发出金属相碰的噔噔声。

 

他就像其他人一样悠闲地走在街上，时不时打量街边的小店。

 

如果不是那股冰冷的气息，Obi-wan几乎感觉不到身后之人有何怪异之处。

 

那人停了下来，Obi-wan感到自己的后背贴上一具略微冰冷的身躯。

 

不，并非对方冰冷，而是他的体温升高了。

 

身后的人伸出一只手，从Obi-wan的小腹处滑到他的喉结。没有温度的机械手指停在此处，只要稍稍用力——咔嚓，Obi-wan便会死去。

 

“找到你了，master。”

 

Sith凑到Obi-wan耳边缓缓说道，特意拉长音节，一字一句都清晰无比。

 

Obi-wan闭上眼，一副视死如归的模样。

 

“动手吧。”他说道，甚至感到一丝解脱。死在Anakin手上也算一个不坏的结局，他欠他的太多了。

 

“动手？”Sith回答，仿佛在嘲笑Obi-wan的天真。“为什么要动手？”

 

他伸出另一只手狠狠扼住对方的脖子，在前Jedi的耳边絮语：“你以为我是来杀你的，Obi-wan。”用的是肯定句式。

 

Sith的话让Oibi-wan不自觉紧绷神经，他确切感到了浓郁的杀机。

 

但是那股杀机很快褪去，Sith低声说道：“我当然不会杀你，我找到了比杀你更有趣的事。”

 

强大的黑暗原力如巨浪般拍向Obi-wan的大脑，他感到一股尖锐的疼痛从脑中蔓延开来。

 

Anakin在入侵他的意识。

 

“唔......出去！”Obi-wan怒吼一声，企图维持他曾为Jedi的最后尊严。

 

“Master，你知道你现在是什么样子吗？”Sith问道。

 

“被人轻易近身，命脉被掌控在别人手中......”他的唇角轻轻蹭过Obi-wan的耳根，亲昵得如同恋人。

 

“哦，Obi-wan，我比你强得多，你根本阻止不了我。”Sith突然含住对方柔软的耳垂，动作轻柔得不可思议。

 

“我可以做任何事，而你毫无反抗之力。”

 

Obi-wan感到耳垂被湿热的舌头包裹着、搅动着，一股莫名的燥热窜上他的心间。

 

“够了！如果你想侮辱我，你已经做到了。”尽管被对方禁锢得死死的，Obi-wan仍然无法抑制自己颤抖的身躯。

 

Sith嗤笑一声：“不，我要做的远不止侮辱，Obi-wan。”

 

“我要让你亲眼看着这个世界如何落入黑暗；我要让你亲耳听到那些人死前最后的呻吟；我要让你亲身经历我经历过的痛苦。”

 

“你瞧，我根本不会杀死你......”Sith的双唇覆上Obi-wan脆弱的侧颈，尖锐的牙齿缓慢摩挲。

 

他狠狠咬了下去，刺破了对方的皮肤，舔舐着伤口处的血液。

 

“唔......”Obi-wan痛呼一声，随即发现自己的体力在以惊人的速度流失。他感到自己的大脑一片混沌，一直抵御着对方入侵的防线瞬间崩溃。

 

他和原力的沟通被人为削弱了！

 

“你对我做了什么！”Obi-wan咬紧牙关，质问他曾经的学徒。

 

Sith松了口，回答道：“我无意间发现了一件有趣的事，你是我的第一个实验者。”

 

他笑道：“很明显不是么，Obi-wan。封锁、削弱......随便什么词吧，总之我夺走了你的力量。”

 

“为什么这么做，”Obi-wan闭上双眼，“你已经抓到我了，难道这还不够吗？”

 

“当然不够。”Sith说道，“远远.......不够。”

 

失去了原力的支持，Obi-wan的大脑毫无防备，赤裸裸地暴露在黑暗原力之下。它们疯狂侵入，将属于Jedi的纯白世界撕得粉碎。

 

“啊——！！”剧烈的痛苦席卷了Obi-wan的意识，他感觉自己变得四分五裂，甚至失去了思考的能力。

 

他惨叫一声，彻底晕死过去。

 

Anakin一把接住瘫软的身体。刚才Obi-wan的叫喊引来了周围人的关注，他们都察觉到这两人的异常。

 

Sith冷眼扫视一圈，彻底放开属于他的气息：阴冷、绝望......那气息实在太强大了，有几个意志不坚定的家伙双腿一软，瘫坐在地上。

 

众人纷纷扭头看向他处，装作无事发生。

 

他收回冰冷的视线，一只手将失去意识的Obi-wan扛到了肩上，离开了此地。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darth Vader，整个帝国中除了皇帝之外最可怕的人，怀里抱着一个人踏上了属于他的飞船。

 

驾驶飞船的飞行员觉得今天一定是他一生中最神奇的一天。早上他停靠在塔图因时Lord Vader还是孤身一人，回来时却多出了一个昏迷的男人——哦，这男人看起来比Lord Vader还年老！

 

飞行员强忍着内心的好奇不去打量Vader怀中的人，到今天之前他从不相信这个可怕的男人会亲自抱别人上飞船，然而今天他必须相信了。

 

“回程。”Vader下达命令。他伸手一挥招来之前换下的黑斗篷，将怀里的人罩住，遮得严严实实。

 

飞行员忍不住瞥了一眼，却被Vader发现。他伸手隔空扼住对方的喉咙，冷酷说道：“不要有多余的动作。”

 

“......是...是的，长官。”飞行员艰难回答，在Vader解开锁喉后剧烈咳嗽起来。

 

他再也没有动任何别的念头。他知道自己如果再做一次刚才的动作，过几天自己的妻儿将会收到一具凉透的尸体。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Vader靠坐在椅子上，他的怀里是被遮得严实的Obi-wan。

 

他的master就在这里，任他予取予求。这个想法令Sith激动地几乎要颤抖。

 

在他几乎对人生失去欲望的时候，他有了一个绝妙的想法。

 

——他要亲手将Obi-wan拖入黑暗。

 

那将是他这段无聊日子里最有趣的事。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为车

Chapter Two

 

——Obi-wan？

——Obi-wan！

少年的稚嫩的笑容在他眼前闪过。

——I HATE YOU!!!

他从噩梦中惊醒。

 

 

 

 

暗色的玻璃和黑色的墙面构成了这个房间，冰冷和压抑充斥整个空间。从屋内摆设看得出这是房间主人用来办公的地方。

除了有门的那面墙是不透明的金属墙，其余三面都是玻璃，从里面眺望远处是灰蒙蒙的科洛桑。

整个屋子的1/3是一个离地十公分的高台，与进门处形成巨大的落差。而他，Obi-wan，正坐在低处正中央的一把椅子上。

是审讯椅，Obi-wan心里暗道不妙。

他的脖颈、胸口、腰间、脚腕和手腕都被皮带捆住，动弹不得。冰冷的金属紧贴他炽热的身体，粗糙的皮革划过他的皮肤。

Obi-wan并非第一次被捆在审讯椅上。在克隆人战争中他有多次落入敌人手中的经历，也经历过残酷的拷打。多亏Jedi的精神训练，他对肉体和精神层面的忍耐力比常人高得多。

但是现在，Obi-wan感到一丝忐忑。这一次坐在审讯位置的是他曾经的学徒。

Anakin靠坐在他正前方的椅子上，肘间抵着扶手。机械腿一下又一下敲打冰冷的地板，噔噔声在压抑的空间里回荡。

Obi-wan知道Anakin在给他施加压力，这是一种审讯时常用到的手段。通过重复的单音让受讯者感到焦躁、不安，最后崩溃。

“Darth Vader，你该知道这招对我没用。”Obi-wan咬牙说道。他仰头望向Anakin，皮带在颈间擦出一圈红痕。

Sith并没有回答他，只是一直用那双阴沉的眼睛看着他曾经的master。那视线实在太过赤裸，Obi-wan感到Anakin看过的地方被火灼烧般滚烫。

他别过头不再看他。

这里实在太安静，仿佛整个时空都因沉默而凝滞。

终于，Obi-wan忍不住了。

“你到底想做什么？”他问道。

Anakin轻笑一声，从座椅上站起来，居高临下看着动弹不得的Obi-wan。“Obi-wan，你在害怕我。”他低声说道，“你的确该害怕。”Sith抬手，隔空扼住Jedi的喉咙。

窒息感接踵而至。Obi-wan整个脖子被原力紧紧缠住，露出紧致的曲线。他皱紧眉头，咬紧下唇努力不让自己在Anakin面前发出任何求饶的呻吟。

Anakin挑眉看着倔强抵抗的人，顿感无趣。他松开Obi-wan，绕过办公桌来到审讯椅前。“Master，你是不是认为我要审讯你，才让你坐在这个位子上的？”他俯身靠在Jedi耳旁低语，舌尖蹭过对方敏感的耳垂。

Sith强力的机械左手握住Obi-wan的脖子，顺着曲线往下滑去。“不、住手！”Obi-wan惊道。Anakin的手让他的头只能面对正前方，他拼命看向左侧的青年，眼底流露出极度的不情愿。

“事到如今你仍在拒绝我！”Anakin嘶吼一声，一口咬住Obi-wan的侧颈。他用力之大，牙齿轻而易举地刺破Jedi的皮肤。

血珠从细小的伤口处冒出，染红Sith的舌尖。铁锈味蔓延整个口腔，Anakin满意地品尝着属于Obi-wan的气息。

“唔......你...”Obi-wan感到自己流失的不仅是血液，还有他的力量——体力、精神力以及最重要的，原力。他的头脑昏昏沉沉，勉强集中注意，思考眼下的情形。

原力是每个人与生俱来的东西，Anakin怎么可能夺走它？！

“你....你怎么可能夺走......我的原力...”Obi-wan挣扎着问道，他的双手剧烈晃动，想要挣脱紧致的皮带。Anakin在咬破他的脖子后便不停舔舐伤口，疼痛夹杂阵阵瘙痒刺激着他的中枢神经。

Anakin的双唇稍稍离开Obi-wan的侧颈，舌头轻舔下唇。“我还没有那么大的能耐能够夺走你的根本......”他运用原力将Obi-wan死死钉在座椅上，冰冷的手指灵活解开他脖颈处和胸口的皮带。“就像细胞合成有机物，原力也不过是原力纤原体代谢的产物......我不过夺走了这部分原力，将它们化为己用。”

Obi-wan并未因皮带的解开而得到自由，他反而比之前受到了更大的禁锢。

“说起来这个方法还有些副作用......”Anakin的手滑至Obi-wan的手腕处，又解开两处皮带。“你会感到全身乏力、意识混沌，无法反抗我......”他感到不耐烦，剩下的一只手直接扯掉脚踝处的皮带。

哐当——

金属卡扣掉在地上，发出一声脆响。

“放开.....！”Jedi的话被Sith的动作打断。

Anakin强硬地抱起Obi-wan，不顾他的无力的挣扎便走到那三面透明玻璃旁。他将怀里的人放下，让对方背对自己。

Obi-wan的双脚刚着地，便被对方粗暴按住。他的额头抵在暗色玻璃上，双眼能清晰地看到科洛桑高耸入云的建筑物。它们像卫国的士兵般站得笔直，双眼注视着这位处境不妙的Jedi。

“看，Obi-wan，这就是你曾誓死要守卫的东西。”Anakin在他耳边呢喃，双手褪下Obi-wan的绝地外袍。“它们将作为我彻底占有你的见证者。”

Obi-wan冷哼一声，嘲讽道：“Darth Vader，你就只有这种伎俩吗？对待反抗你的人，就妄想用这种方式让对方屈从？”即使处于劣势，Jedi的自尊分毫不减。

Anakin眼神一黯，伸手招来落在地上的皮带。“Master，你说话依然那么招人厌恶。”他将皮带绑在Obi-wan眼前，遮住了他的双眼。Sith丝毫没有怜悯的意思，将卡扣调整到最紧绷的状态。

“在剥夺了我的行动力后，还要剥夺我的视力？作为你曾经的master，我真是失望透顶。”Obi-wan沉声说道，“并非我害怕你，是你在害怕我......害怕我会反抗你、将你再次打倒在地。”

“你说得太多了，Obi-wan。”Anakin似乎被他戳到痛点，右手紧紧捂住Jedi的嘴，左手则解开了对方的腰带。

“唔！”双眼被遮让Obi-wan的其他感官变得更加敏感。Anakin的手指划过他的身躯，让他不自觉回忆起曾经的时光。

Anakin察觉到Obi-wan的异样，他低头瞥了眼对方的腰部，没有放过那一瞬间的颤栗。“你的身体还记得我，master。”他在Jedi耳旁说道，呼出的热气在玻璃上凝结成一片白雾。

“我比谁都清楚，你并非什么正直的Jedi。你会躺在你学徒的身下，发出放荡的呻吟。你还会抛弃你的自尊，乞求我给予你更多......”Anakin的手指按压着Obi-wan的双唇，蛮横撬开对方紧闭的牙齿，探入其中。

“谁能想到Master Kenobi其实和他的学徒有着不可告人的关系？”

“不是这....唔嗯！”Obi-wan的舌头被Sith冰冷的手指抵住，如今他连说话都办不到。

他知道自己难逃厄运，只能祈祷Anakin别做得太过火——毕竟按照他学徒的话，对方短时间内不会杀自己。

“不是？Obi-wan，既然你没有这样的想法，为什么不一开始就拒绝我？”曾经还是学徒的他借着喝醉的借口向他的master提出无理的要求。他本以为Obi-wan会拒绝，却看见对方轻轻点头。

他曾欣喜若狂，以为得到了对方的爱。

“还是说你只是太饥渴，不论是谁都可以接受？”Anakin狠狠说道，对Obi-wan繁琐的衣服感到厌烦。借助原力，他猛地一扯，脆弱的布料应声撕裂。

“你拒绝了我，甚至告诉我这一切是错误的。”

“我信任你，以为你能理解我。我告诉你我做的那些噩梦......”

他梦见自己被Obi-wan击倒在地，被他砍去双腿；他梦见Obi-wan对他说“I loved you”，梦见他丢下自己离去的身影。

“你却说我不过最近压力太大，让我不要理会那些虚假的梦。”

他害怕Obi-wan抛弃他，扯断他们早已紧紧缠在一起的纽带。他急切地找到Obi-wan，问他是不是爱自己。

——Anakin，我们的关系只能到这一步为止。我不能再给你更多，也无法给予你想要的那种“爱”。

Obi-wan的话如同锐利的匕首刺穿了他。它就像植入灵魂的火焰，时刻灼烧着他，比穆斯塔法的火焰更令他痛苦。

“Obi-wan，Darth Vader是因你而诞生的，你不觉得你也是打破和平的帮凶吗？”Anakin再次咬上Jedi侧颈的伤口。这次他要夺走更多力量，让他的master一句反抗的话也说不出来。

“唔！”Obi-wan闷哼一声，他能感觉到自己所剩无几的体力如同流沙般从指间滑走。Jedi无力地仰头，颈部呈现一条完美的弧线。

Anakin放开Obi-wan，将他的裤子褪至脚踝。他的右手离开Jedi炙热柔软的口腔，顺着脖颈往下，覆上对方右胸口的乳珠。左手则从脊背滑到熟悉的后穴口。

“Anakin......”Obi-wan下意识地叫出他学徒曾经的名字。Sith的手指捏住他的乳珠，不停揉搓。“唔嗯——！”他身体一颤，痛苦呻吟。

Anakin的左手食指不作任何润滑便探入后穴，剧烈的疼痛刺激Obi-wan昏沉的大脑。“啊——！！”Obi-wan惨叫一声，眼角渗出生理泪水。Sith毫不在意，食指固执地探入最深处。

这是一场粗暴的性爱，毫无怜悯和爱意。

被蒙住双眼的Obi-wan看不见Anakin的动作，却能那感觉到他的学徒两只手如何动作。他不受控制地在脑海里勾勒对方灵活的手指。它们扫过胸膛，探入后穴......Sith柔滑的外袍蹭着他裸露的肌肤，紧紧包裹住他。

“啧，还是太紧了。离开我后你有多久没做了，master？”Anakin低声询问，将左手抽出绕至对方胸前捏住他另一侧的乳珠。Sith的身躯死死抵住Jedi，将对方按在玻璃墙上。他两只手猛地一提，剧烈的疼痛席卷了对方脆弱的神经。

Obi-wan咬紧下唇不让自己叫出声来。但那痛苦实在太强烈，他的嘴唇被牙齿咬破，溢出殷红的鲜血。

“看来是没有做过。”Anakin替他回答。他的右手放开被蹂躏得红肿不堪的乳珠，再次探入Jedi口中，将口腔内膜上的津液尽数刮下。Sith的手指粗暴搅动，用令Obi-wan无法反抗的力度。他抽出手指，特意蹭过Jedi嘴角的鲜血。暗色的金属染上一点红色，显得格外旖旎。

Anakin的左手攀上Obi-wan的后脑勺，将他死死按在玻璃上。沾满唾液的右手滑至后穴，继续开拓工作。这次他一次性插入了三根手指，故意给予Obi-wan最强烈的痛苦。

“嗯——！”Obi-wan闷哼一声，感到一阵撕裂的疼痛。即使有津液的润滑，一次性插入三根对他而言还是太多。许久未曾被如此使用的穴口瞬间紧绷，尽其所能地容纳Anakin的手指。

“在人的记忆里，疼痛是残留最久的感觉之一。”Anakin冷冷说道，三根手指在甬道内旋转、弯曲。“这是只有我才能给予你的东西，Obi-wan。”他低头看了一眼，穴口处多了一丝红色。

Obi-wan被他的手指操出了血，这个认知让Sith兴奋得颤抖。他的阴茎胀得发疼，想早日挣脱束缚重温那曾经历过无数次的柔软紧致。

黑暗面放大了他的负面情绪，他感到一种莫名的喜悦。报复的快感和征服的欲望覆盖了他眼底的恨意。此时此刻，Obi-wan正被他压在身下，无助呻吟。

我要他为我流血、为我哭泣，接受我的所有，Anakin暗自想道。他要摧毁Obi-wan的尊严，让他的master彻底抛弃他恨入骨髓的Jedi身份。

Obi-wan的双腿几乎要站不住，他双手死死扒着玻璃，企图阻止自己下坠的身躯。“A...Ani...不、不要......”

“Obi-wan，你的身体可不像是在拒绝我的样子。”Anakin嘲讽道，眼神瞟向夹在Jedi身体和玻璃间的性器。“你已经兴奋了。”他咬住Obi-wan的肩膀，唇齿间弥漫着浓郁的铁锈味。

“.....！”Obi-wan无法反驳Sith的话。他们太熟悉彼此的身体。即便后穴被粗暴入侵，Anakin技巧性的扩张仍然唤醒了他身体里的记忆。穴口撕裂的疼痛被甬道里酥麻的快感盖过，不断刺激Obi-wan本就虚弱的神经。

他被Anakin削弱了大部分体力，如今只能任他摆布。

“你能仅靠后面就射出来吗，master？”Anakin问道，抽出手指。他单手解开自己的腰带，露出早已发硬的阴茎。Sith的视线在Jedi微微抬头的性器上打转。“真是淫荡的身体，和你正直的外表毫不相配。”他不会放过任何一个羞辱Obi-wan的机会。

“不、我.....嗯——！”Obi-wan倒吸一口冷气。Anakin炙热的阴茎毫无征兆地进入了他，还未来得及闭合的小穴再次被撑到最大。Jedi的阴茎在光滑玻璃上磨蹭，因这突如其来的疼痛而略微疲软。

Anakin稍稍退后，阴茎退出后穴。紧接着他猛地挺身，性器破开肠肉抵入更深处。

“哈啊——！！”Obi-wan的呻吟带上一丝哭腔，他的双腿再也支撑不住无力的身躯。Jedi的身体猛地下坠，却被Anakin的双手稳住。Sith强劲的机械臂牢牢箍住他的腰肢，无形的力量将他双手高举头顶钉死在玻璃上。

重力让Anakin的阴茎进入得更深。尽管Obi-wan咬紧了牙关，破碎的呻吟仍然从他口中泻出。

Anakin用原力打开绑在Obi-wan脑后的皮带扣，他用牙齿叼住皮带，将他扯了下来。Obi-wan睁开双眼，却因刺眼的光亮再次闭上。

Anakin并未停下身下的动作。他加大了抽送力度，每次几乎全部退出，又在下一秒全部进入。穴口的鲜血混合着透明的淫液随着阴茎的抽送一进一出，发出淫靡的水声。

强烈的快感击垮了Obi-wan的意志。他跟随Anakin的节奏呻吟、哭泣，身体本能地迎合身后人。

“Master，睁开眼...”Anakin蛊惑道，“看看你自己。”他不停噬咬吮吸Jedi侧颈的伤口，留下紫红的痕迹。

Obi-wan睁开眼，映入眼帘的便是一座繁荣的都市——科洛桑。他的眼前是共和国最后的余晖。

“我说过，会在科洛桑的见证下彻底占有你。”Anakin狠狠说道，下身一顶，引出Jedi又一段饱含情欲的呻吟。Sith的手划过对方阴茎，却没有任何抚慰的意思。“这个事实让你更兴奋了？”他轻瞥那微微颤抖吐出淫水的性器，言语间满是嘲讽之意。

Obi-wan猛地一颤，他被Anakin说中了心思。Jedi全身赤裸，被Anakin死死压住、尽情抽插。尽管他知道这种材质的玻璃是单向的，外界看不见内部，他仍然被强烈的羞耻感和异样的背德感支配。

Jedi发觉自己更加兴奋，也更加敏感。后穴被他的学徒持续操弄，阴茎随着激烈的动作在玻璃上磨蹭。前后夹击的快感将他推上快感的顶点——他即将高潮。

“Obi-wan，你爱我吗？”Anakin突然在他耳旁问道。

“什么、我...唔嗯——！”Jedi的话突然被打断。Anakin突然加快身下的节奏，又快又狠，每一下都直至撞入他最熟悉的敏感处。阴茎在甬道内抽送，Obi-wan感到后穴仿佛要烧起来。

“你不爱我......你爱Qui-Gon！”Anakin语气激动，“他是不是也这么干过？他是不是也操过你，把你操得说不出话来？”

Anakin的话踩到了Obi-wan最后的底线，他愤怒地说道：“你怎么能如此侮辱Qui-Gon！他是我的master，更是发掘你天分的人！我对他只有师徒之情！”怒火取代了Jedi的理智，他说出了足以激怒Anakin的话。“我不会像你一样，对自己的master作出这样的行径！”

果然，Obi-wan的这句话点燃了Sith潜藏多年的嫉妒。“Obi-wan！”他冷喝一声，就着相连的姿势将对方转过身来。阴茎在甬道内跟着旋转，擦过敏感的肠壁，引发更强烈的快感。

“唔......”Obi-wan呻吟一声，却发现自己的阴茎被原力狠狠扼住。他的背部抵着冰冷的玻璃，双腿搭在Anakin的手臂上。

Sith牢牢抓住Jedi的双股，用力之大，在皮肤上留下明显的红痕。他更加猛烈的撞击Obi-wan，再次咬上他master的侧颈。

“嗯...哈啊......不、不要......”Obi-wan想抗拒，却只能眼睁睁感受着属于自己的力量再次被他的学徒强硬夺走。他比之前更加疲惫，也更加无力。然而性爱带来的快感又紧紧摄住他的意识，让他随时处在爆发的边缘。

“放、放开我....唔——！”Obi-wan仰起头，张开嘴剧烈喘气。

Anakin一个挺身，达到高潮。他接触了对Obi-wan的控制，Jedi的身躯顺着玻璃滑落。

“啊——！”Obi-wan惨叫一声。Sith的阴茎再次深入，微凉的精液射进他身体的最深处。Jedi抑制不住地颤抖起来。

“竟然真的光靠后面就能这么兴奋......”Anakin抱住Obi-wan，借着姿势之便将他胸前的乳珠含在嘴里舔舐。柔软的舌头不停卷动、磨蹭。

“A...Ani...我...唔嗯——！”Obi-wan的音调突然拔高，从未被爱抚过的阴茎达到了高潮。他喘着粗气，泪水顺着眼角滑落。

Sith十分满意眼前的景象。他抽出阴茎，将Obi-wan放倒在地，欣赏着对方此刻淫乱的模样。

“Obi-wan，你真该仔细看看你自己.....”他站在Jedi面前，冷眼俯视对方。“你的后面一张一合，流出属于我的精液；而你的腹部沾满你自己的东西......”他蹲下来攥着Obi-wan的头发，将他的头提起来。

Obi-wan的眼中还掺有一丝情欲，但更多的是倔强和对Anakin的抵抗。Sith不喜欢这样的眼神，这让他感到前所未有的挫败感——他还没完全打败他的master，还没有彻底征服他最后的领土。

“我很期待你彻底崩溃的那一天。”他第四次咬上Obi-wan的脖子。

“Darth Vader...你永远也等不到.......”Obi-wan的声音随着体力的流失越来越微弱，最后消散在空气里。

Anakin解下斗篷，将Obi-wan整个人裹起来抱在怀里。Jedi陷入彻底的昏迷，双手从黑色的布料间滑出，垂在身侧。

他紧皱眉头，先前占有Obi-wan的快感荡然无存。

他万分厌恶Obi-wan对他的抵抗。

他要怎么做才能彻底摧毁Obi-wan的自尊？

他要怎么做才能甩掉那令人讨厌的无力感？

他要怎么做才能彻底拥有他？

Anakin紧紧抱住怀里的人。尽管他还不知道这些问题的答案，但他有的是时间和Obi-wan耗下去。

他是Darth Vader，黑暗与力量会告诉他一切。


	3. 3

**Chapter Three**

 

 

 

Obi-wan知道他在做梦。

 

梦里的圣殿比现实中更加恢宏壮丽，金色的阳光透过巨大的落地窗照射进狭长的走廊，在地上投射出一道道刺眼的光条。他和他的学徒站在走廊中央，周围空无一人。

 

彼时的Anakin二十出头，眼中还怀有一丝对和平的期许。他紧紧攥住Jedi的胳膊，试图挽留意图离去的对方。

 

青年吞咽口水，鼓起勇气决定袒露他心底最深处的秘密。

 

——我爱你，Obi-wan！

 

铿锵有力的声音几乎振穿耳膜。

 

告白的话语如同重物坠地，在Obi-wan心上砸出一个巨大的凹陷。他瞪大双眼望着自己曾经的学徒，仿佛听到了一个天大的笑话。Jedi猛地摇头，挣脱青年的桎梏。

 

——Anakin...这是不对的。我是你的master，更是一个Jedi。我不能...我们不能相爱。

 

他强忍心底的痛苦，言不由衷地说出拒绝的话。

 

他的内心叫嚣着肯定的回答，他对自己学徒异样的情感仿佛要冲破屏障，从喉间蹦出。然而他的理智占了上风，狠狠压制住乱窜的情绪。

 

他已经一错再错，让他们的师徒关系扭曲、变质。他不能再葬送掉他学徒光明的未来。

 

——为什么拒绝！你爱我......你分明爱着我！

 

Anakin绝望地呐喊。青筋暴起，爬上额角。

 

Obi-wan偏头避开青年审视的视线。他不敢看对方审视的目光，他害怕自己会暴露心底真正的想法。Jedi沉默半晌，开口回答。

 

——我可以教导你这方面的知识，也可以帮你纾解性压力......但是性和爱并不等同，Jedi并不排斥性，却严令禁止爱。

 

——Anakin，我们的关系只能到这一步为止。我不能再给你更多，也无法给予你想要的那种“爱”。

 

他落下这句话，转身离开。他的学徒双脚仿佛被冻在原地，呆呆地站在那儿望着他的master消失在自己的视线中。

 

Obi-wan一路小跑来到沉思台。他紧紧抓住阳台栏杆，整个身躯都靠在那上面。原本温暖的阳光似乎变得炽热难耐，烘烤着他的每一寸肌肤，不时引起一阵轻微的刺痛感。

 

他从不知道拒绝一个人会那么艰难。

 

突然，一双手从背后伸出，牢牢圈住Jedi的上身。冰冷的身躯紧贴Obi-wan的脊背，沉重的呼吸声在耳边回响。带着黑手套的手从腹部起始，一路向上扼住脆弱的脖颈。

 

——找到你了，master。

 

紧随而来的窒息感席卷了他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“不——！”

 

Obi-wan大叫一声，从梦中惊醒。

 

他出了一身冷汗，绝地长袍披在赤裸的身躯上，被汗水染湿粘成一团。Jedi将手放在左胸，感受到掌下狂跳的心脏。快速而有力的律动被敏锐的感官无限放大，他甚至能通过骨头的传输直接听见那可怕的“咚咚”声。

 

Obi-wan很快注意到脖颈处的不适感——一个环状的东西箍住了他的脖子。Jedi抬手一模，指腹触及之处一片冰凉。金属间细小的缝隙曲折蜿蜒，给这个圆环刻上独特的花纹。他看不见那是什么，却能摸到它右侧的圆形指示灯。

 

Jedi试图运用原力解开这该死的玩意儿，然而他终究以失败告终，同时明白过来这到底是什么东西。

 

这是一个原力抑制器，比他曾接触过的抑制器功效还要强大。Obi-wan几乎丧失了对原力的所有感知，此时的他和银河系里那些普通人没什么两样。

 

“该死。”Obi-wan低吼一声。换做任何人站在他的角度都能猜到这个抑制器是出自谁的手笔。尽管他事先料到Vader会作出这样的举措，当这一切真正实现时Jedi的内心却感到一丝慌张。

 

Obi-wan扫视四周，发现自己身处一间纯黑的房间里，除了房门和通风口没有任何可以看到外界的窗口。他躺在一张略硬的单人床上，赤裸着身躯，只有属于自己的绝地长袍勉强盖住全身。

 

比想象中的情况要好，至少Darth Vader没有把他丢到阴暗潮湿、只有光秃墙面的地牢里。他不知道自己具体在哪里，只能推测出身处Vader科洛桑的某处居所。Obi-wan不太明白为何Vader会如此对他，他本以为对方会直接杀掉自己。

 

他拒绝了他的爱、站在他的对立面，甚至亲手砍断他的双腿和左手......Anakin，不，Darth Vader应该恨不得将他的四肢也全部截断，让他血溅当场。

 

然而按照目前的局面和Vader说过的话，他曾经的学徒显然并非要置他于死地。Obi-wan隐约猜到了Vader的意图——他想将自己也拉入黑暗面，亲眼看着他彻底堕落。仿佛这样这位Jedi Master就能抛弃掉那些在Vader看来多余无用的信条，彻底理解、认同他。

 

这算什么，Darth Vader？Obi-wan在内心嘲笑道，两个Sith的恋爱故事？他动动有些僵硬的大腿，肌肤蹭过光滑的布料。Jedi的脸刷的一声变得惨白，随即由白转红。就在刚才他的动作牵扯到了略红肿的小穴，Obi-wan敏锐感觉到有什么粘腻湿润的东西流了出来。

 

Jedi的大脑轰的一声炸开，他僵直身躯，一只手颤抖着探入臀缝。指尖扫过穴口，触到一片冰凉。Obi-wan脑中的名为“理智”的弦啪叽一声绷断，他立刻明白过来这意味着什么。

 

那个......混蛋——！他竟然没有做任何处理，就让那玩意儿一直留在体内！Obi-wan气得只想拿把光剑把Vader的那东西直接削掉——他早该这样做了！

 

在他们还未决裂时，床笫之间的Anakin对后续处理非常谨慎。他的学徒很少内射，即使有也会在事后迅速清理干净。在此之前Obi-wan一直觉得和Anakin的性爱是一件令双方都很愉快的事。尽管他的学徒技术并不太好，青年总是尽其所能的试图让他的master感到快乐。

 

连Anakin都记得的后续工作Darth Vader会忘得一干二净？那个混蛋是故意的！

 

Jedi强忍着下体的不适感，翻身下床赤着脚寻找可以洗浴的地方。然而他绕了一大圈都没看见有除了床之外的其他东西，连个厕所隔间都没有。Obi-wan只能祈祷这是他的临时落脚点。

 

Obi-wan必须尽快弄出残留在甬道里的那东西，他可不想因为没能清理干净而生病。现在的他被Vader抓住，本就处于劣势。此时再来一场大病，他大概可以直接去见Qui-Gon了。

 

Jedi轻叹一声。现在这里只有他一人，他只得亲手为自己做处理。Obi-wan伸手探入红肿的小穴，轻微的刺痛感激得他倒吸一口冷气。

 

“Obi-wan，真没想到你还有如此欲求不满的一面。”Sith的声音骤然响起。房门突然打开，一身黑的Anakin踱步而进。

 

“唔！”Obi-wan立刻抽出手，双手扯住外袍领子试图掩盖他赤裸的身体。“我只是在做你没有完成的后续工作，Darh Vader。”他抬头直视青年，站得笔直。尽管受制于人，Jedi的自傲分毫不减。

 

Anakin轻笑一声，仿佛听见了一个有趣的笑话。他伸手一扯，借助原力将Obi-wan整个人拽至怀里。“我怎么可能忘记这种事？”他牢牢抓住Jedi的两只手，挣扎间对方的外袍滑落至腰间。

 

“相比昏迷状态，我更喜欢你亲眼看着我的手指进入你体内，将属于我的东西悉数引出......”他直接无视了Jedi剧烈的反抗，将他夹在腋下走出房间，来到隔壁。

 

Obi-wan终于知道为什么先前的房间里除了一张床什么家具都没有，因为隔壁就是一件设备齐全的洗浴室！该死的Darth Vader，他非要将一间卧室拆分成两间吗？他在心底咒骂一声。

 

“我也没想到你这么喜欢夹着别人走路。”Obi-wan嘲讽道。他攥紧长袍，以免它掉下去彻底暴露身无寸缕的自己。

 

Anakin低头一瞥，双眼一黯。但他什么也没做，继续走他的路。Sith将Obi-wan整个丢入房间的浴池里，水花四溅。

 

Jedi呛了点水，浮上水面剧烈咳嗽。浴池里的水大约齐腰，他的上半身披着湿透的外袍，下半身则浸在水里。“咳咳....Sith都是这么粗暴的人吗？”他缓和过来，冷眼望向站在池边的人。

 

“Master，你说话如果能不那么令人厌恶，我下手还会轻点。”Anakin皱眉道。“现在我改变主意了。我们还没试过在这种地方做吧？”

 

“你——！”Obi-wan惊道，他几乎能猜到他曾经的学徒即将要做的事。

 

Sith抿嘴一笑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

几个小时后，Obi-wan裹着黑色的披风被Anakin抱回房间。他的抑制器被Sith取下，理由是不方便对方咬他脖子。侧颈在适才的激烈运动中再次被咬破皮肤，溢出的血珠凝结成块，留下两个显著的红点。

 

即便没有原力抑制器，被Anakin反复汲取原力的Obi-wan也没有足够的力量挣脱Sith的桎梏。他甚至自暴自弃地调整出一个更舒服的位置，全身重力都施加在Anakin的机械双臂上。就当自己在享受人肉靠椅吧，Obi-wan自嘲地想。

 

Sith将人放回床上后并未离开，他将抑制器重新戴在Obi-wan颈间，径自坐到床沿。Jedi累得一根手指都不想动，他偏过头闷声问道：“你还想干什么？”

 

“你以为我今天来是只为了操你？”Anakin轻笑一声，“当然没有那么简单。”他从腰间拿出全息投影仪，装置投射出一片蓝色的光幕。

 

Obi-wan疑惑望去，发现那是一个陌生的星球影像。“这是什么？”他问道。

 

“一颗外环星球，我们的人在这颗星球上发现了几个66号指令中存活下来的Jedi。”Anakin回答。

 

“什么？！”Obi-wan一把抓住Sith的手腕，“他们还活着？”突然得知同胞的幸存让Jedi短暂忘记了和Anakin尴尬的敌对关系，他急切地询问详情，没有察觉到对方眼中的戏谑。

 

“他们的确还活着，不过是暂时的。”Anakin沉声道。投影屏幕的左上角出现几艘星舰。“有一群流窜的海盗即将登陆这颗荒芜的行星。失去了骑士团的庇护，这颗星球很快便会被他们攻占。”

 

Obi-wan一愣。的确，仅靠几个Jedi不可能完全扭转武器装备上的劣势。骑士团还在的时候，他们会将一切扼杀在摇篮里。换言之，这群海盗在来这种地方的路上就会被Jedi们消灭掉。但此时海盗占了上风，这颗星球凶多吉少。

 

“肯定有别的方法可以救他们！”Obi-wan说道，攥着Anakin的手微微一颤。Sith轻瞥一眼，回答：“的确有办法，我可以下令让501军团灭掉这群海盗——在我眼中他们和蝼蚁没什么两样。”

 

Anakin没有错过Jedi眼中升起的希望，一想到接下来要说的话他便不可抑制地兴奋起来。Obi-wan会如何抉择？他已经迫不及待地想知道这个答案。

 

“不过，我并非无偿援助。既然你曾是我的master，我当然得听从你的意见。”他颇为讽刺地说道。

 

“如果你要我出兵援助这颗星球，我便会将帝国的敌人尽数消灭——包括那几个Jedi；反之如果我不出兵，我也不会派人追杀那颗星球上的Jedi——当然，更不会插手这场战争。”

 

一整颗星球的无辜人民还是身为同胞的Jedi，这是Anakin向Obi-wan抛出的问题。Sith似乎还没说过瘾，又补上一句：“这颗星球总共有十亿人口。”

 

Obi-wan敏锐察觉到Anakin的意图——他在逼他做一个两难的选择。这个选择事关数亿人的生命。

 

“为什么要让我来决定这种事。”他闭眼说道，“我现在只是你的‘阶下囚’，Darth Vader。”

 

“我为什么这么做你最清楚，Obi-wan。”Anakin冷声说道。“General Kenobi，在克隆人战争中以心思缜密、战术灵活多变闻名银河系。你可以当他是一个战略任务，尽情发挥你的智慧。”

 

Obi-wan清楚Anakin与其说夸赞不如说是在讽刺他。Jedi紧皱眉头，理智和情感在脑海里互相牵扯，扭成一团。他知道自己该选择哪一方，他必须选择他们——那数十亿的人民。“援助他们......求你。”他艰难地说出这句话。

 

Obi-wan知道，那几位Jedi已经被他打上了死亡标签。

 

Anakin似乎早已料到他的master会作出这样的抉择。或许下次该给他更难选择的问题，Sith如此想。他起身走到房间门口，转身对Obi-wan说道：“你做了明智的决定，master。或许我该考虑亲自去杀掉那些Jedi，将他们的光剑带回来给你看看。”

 

他几乎能想象出Obi-wan脸上精彩的表情：内疚、痛苦、无奈......对Anakin来说，那是世上最美丽的景象。

 

“这次你可以滚了，Darth Vader。”Obi-wan冷冷说道。

 

Sith轻哼一声，离开了房间。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1、《完全名景图解》P46绝地圣殿中有一个和银河系全星系图装置相连的环形走廊和阳台。高职位Jedi接受星图的简报后可以到走廊阳台上散步，也可以在进入最高委员会之前在这里冷静下来调整情绪。外部阳台突出，被称为沉思台，即EP2中大师傅和小王的谈话地点之一。  
> 2、用卢聚聚的话说，绝地们认为性压抑同样也会诱导黑暗面，何况有的种族还有发情期呢。所以他们并不禁止性生活，只是典型的“给草不给爱”。这样一想还有点渣呢....万花丛中过不沾一点红什么的。


	4. 4

**Chapter Four**

 

 

空旷的走廊上，一个笨拙的宇航技工机器人缓慢行走。

 

它陈旧的外壳上布满划痕，每一道都象征着一场战役、一次冒险、甚至是一幕葬礼。它的零件已不再光滑发亮，走起路来不时发出“咔咔”的卡壳声，让人担心它下一秒是否就会散架。然而这个小小的机器人似乎并不在意这些事，它的处理芯片中位列第一的任务是去一个房间找一个人，把一个东西拿给他看。

 

咔嚓——

 

履带在地面摩擦的声音搅动寂静的空气，机器人走走停停，每到一个岔路口便转动他半球形的头部打量一番，偶尔发出短暂的哔哔声。

 

终于，机器人到达了目的地。它的指示灯闪烁几下，从腹部探出金属臂在门旁输入密码，进入房间。

 

被囚禁的Jedi坐在床边，两手摩挲颈上的项圈。尽管被限制了原力，他仍竭尽所能的运用仅剩不多的感知力意图探清这个装置的内部结构。虽然他没有自己学徒那样的机械天赋，只要有足够的工具和线路信息他还是可以解开这个玩意儿的。

 

Obi-wan察觉到门口的异动，他抬起头看向机器人。他的眼中闪过一丝怀念，眯眼笑道：“R2，很高兴今天是你来。”

 

R2发出一串嘀嘀声，以显示它的欣喜之情。机器人飞快冲至Obi-wan脚边，从腹部里弹出他的主人委托他转交的东西——一个小型全息投影仪。Jedi将投影仪拿在手里，启动了装置。一副外环星区地图展现在他面前，蓝色的光幕上布满红、蓝色的小点。这是一副战略地图，上面还贴心地标注了敌我双方的武装情况。身为敌方的红点数量明显偏少，盘踞在星图一隅。

 

“他这次的要求是什么。”Obi-wan灵活的手指在星图上动作，以获取更多信息。R2哔哔几声，向他解释主人的用意。Jedi的手停在半空，挑眉问道：“他是在开玩笑吗？在实力如此悬殊的情况下要求我以少胜多、将损失减小到零？”

 

R2焦急地闪烁着指示灯。Obi-wan拍拍它的铁头，安慰道：“不用担心，这难不倒我。他现在在哪儿？”机器人打开通讯器，同时投射出一个蓝色的人影——正是Anakin，或者说Darth Vader。

 

Sith负手而立。他摘下头盔，皮肤在高龄黑衣的衬托下显得苍白几分。“这么快就有了对策？”他的声音透过通讯器传入Jedi的耳中，颇有些揶揄意味。Obi-wan轻瞥他一眼，继续手上的操作。“这次你仍然不打算告诉我哪一方是帝国？”他问道。

 

“当然不，信息匮乏会让局势变得有趣。”Anakin沉声道。“更何况我可没忘记你之前动的小手脚。”Obi-wan当然知道Sith说的是什么。他紧抿下唇，清楚Anakin不会再透露更多信息。

 

Jedi很快梳理出一套防守方案，在传达给Anakin后他说道：“我累了，如果没别的事就关掉通讯吧。”

 

Jedi轻笑一声：“还有一件事......”他的声音无限拉长，双齿咬舌，发出模糊的θ音。与此同时Obi-wan感到一股强烈的电流从颈部的项圈发出，钻入皮肤迅速没入他的身体。

 

“唔——！”他的手被电得一颤。投影仪从掌中脱落，啪地一声掉在地上。Obi-wan侧身躺在床上，将整个身体蜷缩起来试图缓解身体的不适。“你.......”他几乎要说不出话来，只能发出一个微弱的单音节，Jedi咬紧牙关，从唇齿之间跃出的单词带着明显的气音。

 

“看来你今天仍然没有找到摆脱它的方法。”Anakin嘲笑道，“现在你可以切断通讯了。”

 

Obi-wan眼神示意R2，瞪大双眼凝视着Sith的身影，知道他消失在自己面前。隔了许久他才从电击中缓过劲来，双拳紧握又舒展开来，最后只能拍着R2的头喟叹。

 

自从那天他第一次向Jedi提出那个二选一的抉择，Anakin似乎爱上了这样的小游戏。隔三差五的Sith就会丢给Jedi一堆某个即将爆发的战役信息，让他替自己出谋划策。Obi-wan一开始并不愿意助纣为虐——他可没忘记Anakin现在可是一人之下万人之上、帝国最锋利的剑刃。

 

显然，Sith并不打算就此放过他。

 

——Obi-wan，这场战役中有一方可是帝国的敌人，换言之即是你的盟友，你大可以设计让他们赢得战争。当然，一战换一战。如果你决定帮助反抗军的一方，下一场对弈你必须站在帝国的立场上。

 

——你把战争当做下棋，Darth Vader。

 

——这是直到一方死亡为止的博弈，和下棋并无差别。很公平，不是么？

 

——可那些是活生生的人命！

 

——别跟我谈什么人命！扪心自问，Jedi放弃的生命不说上千，至少也有上万了吧？在最大的利益面前，即便人命也可以当做“必须舍弃的东西”。

 

Obi-wan知道在这一点上他争不过Anakin——他说的每一句话都是血淋淋的事实。聪明的General Kenobi决定采取别的方法打击帝国的统治。

 

尽管Anakin比他的master更有原力天赋，阅历的不足和冲动的个性却让他在战略布局上略逊Obi-wan一筹。如果Anakin真的按照他的话指挥军队——他不清楚对方是否还对他保有足够的信任——他有信心在Sith尚未察觉之时亲手制造一个战术漏洞。

 

上一场战役中Obi-wan代表帝国一方，在设计进攻反感时故意留下补给线这个薄弱点，再用了点迷惑手段将Anakin的注意力转移到别处。他的运气不错，反抗军的指挥官在最后一刻发现了这个弱点，集合全部兵力给予了帝国一次沉重的打击。

 

当Anakin怒气冲冲推门而入、紧紧扼住Obi-wan的脖子时，Jedi反而感到一种报复式的快感。他在帝国“敏锐而强大的”Darth Vader眼皮子底下为反抗军扳回了一局。

 

然而Anakin接下来的话如当头一棒敲得Obi-wan大脑胀痛无比。

 

——你以为你帮到了他们吗？那只不过是我1/3的兵力！我原本想如果你能借助这1/3的兵力打败敌人，我或许还能看在你的面子上不杀俘虏。但是因为你的那个小小的漏洞，让我不得不对敌人赶尽杀绝。

 

——Obi-wan，他们可是因你而死的。

 

Obi-wan尚未反应过来便被Anakin掐住脖子拽到隔壁的洗浴室。Sith没有经过任何润滑便进入了他，直到对方彻底昏阙他也没有任何停止的意思。

 

等Obi-wan醒来时，他的抑制器已经被Anakin加上了电击的功能，甚至还能远程控制。从那之后Anakin不再告诉他作战双方的身份，只是答应他如果胜利的是反抗军他会饶他们一命。为了那“饶他们一命”的承诺，Obi-wan最终妥协。

 

“R2，有时我在想......死在塔图因上、死在他找到我之前是否是更好的结局？”Obi-wan对机器人说道。

 

R2转动他笨拙的半球头部，发出哔哔的声音。

 

Obi-wan有些惊讶地看着它，随后笑道：“我并没有要寻死，你不用为此提心吊胆。”他叹了口气，说道：“在塔图因的日子我确实有想过一死了之......或许你会觉得很奇怪，一个Jedi竟然会放弃他毕生的使命，妄图以死逃避一切。”

 

他从床上坐起，伸手摸上冰冷的项圈。“但是那股绝望几乎要将我压得喘不过起来。我知道我应该加入反抗军，和幸存的Jedi并肩作战......”他的语调有些不稳，“可是亲手废掉自己学徒......”他闭上眼，“巨大的愧疚已经将我压垮了，R2。”

 

机器人急躁地来回转动，希望能找到让Obi-wan高兴起来的方法。它的处理芯片无法理解Obi-wan话里更深层次的含义，它只知道眼前的人很不开心。

 

Jedi轻敲机器人的头，露出一个放松的笑容：“我很高兴你还在他身边......尽管手段不那么光明。我知道你的程序早已被设计成对我们忠诚，但容我自私的认为你也是因为爱他、担心他才选择留下来。”他一把抱住机器人。“他的朋友太少了，R2......从前是，如今亦是。”

 

机器人探出机械臂，模仿人类拥抱的动作僵硬地环住Obi-wan的身躯。它哔哔叫着传达自己的看法。Jedi微笑道：“我也相信还有补救的方法。无论是将你留下还是把我抓回来，这都表示他无法真正割舍过去。他还没有完全成为一个冷酷无情的刽子手。”

 

“在见到现在的他后我终于明白那段在塔图因的日子有着怎样的意义。它让我得以再次和他重逢，赋予了我新的使命。”Obi-wan在R2头上印下一吻。“谢谢你的陪伴，R2。接下来我们要经历一场比以往战役都要艰难的博弈。”一场心理上的博弈。Obi-wan在心底说道。

 

R2突然兴奋起来，似乎Obi-wan的话唤醒了它曾和众人并肩作战的记忆。“冷静点，小家伙。”Obi-wan说道，“愿意再和我来一次冒险吗？”

 

Yes。

 

R2的处理芯片里代表这个单词的代码不断重复。

 

Obi-wan眯眼笑了起来，再次感谢原力将R2送回他的身边。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darth Sidious站在科洛桑最高的地方，整个城市都被他踩在脚下。他的身后是一身黑的Darth Vader，亦是他如今的Sith学徒。

 

“我听说......”黑暗君主转过身来，眼中闪着狡黠的光芒。“你最近的几场战役胜负平分？”

 

Anakin镇定回答：“战场变化莫测，只是个巧合罢了。”

 

Sidious转动眼珠，对他的Sith学徒说道：“但愿只是巧合。”他低头望向高楼林立的科洛桑，警告道：“你应该知道，除了Darth Vader，再没有别的地方能容下你。而我并非只有你一张王牌，如果有比你更强的人出现，我可以毫不留情地将你替换掉。”

 

黑暗君主冷冷说道：“别妄图挑战一位Sith Lord的底线，my young padawan。”

 

Anakin眼中晦暗不明，他回答道：“我永远忠于您。”他的语气平静，听不出任何情绪。

 

Sidious猜不到，也不想猜他这学徒说这话时心里究竟在想什么。自负的他相信Anakin翻不出什么大浪。

 

当他的手下向他报告Anakin抓住了Obi-wan Kenobi却没有杀他反而将他囚禁起来时这位黑暗君主就察觉到事情的不对劲。不过他并未把这件事放在心上——万一Anakin也和他一样有折磨仇人的爱好呢？

 

不过是他曾经的绝地师父罢了，又不是爱人。Sidious如此想。他当然懒得管这种小事——就当他是在好心报答Anakin的反水帮他除掉了骑士团这一心头大患。但必要的威慑还是得有的。

 

Anakin望着再次陷入沉思的Sidious，也跟着他沉默起来。这对Sith师徒各自心怀鬼胎，防范着对方。

 

间隙早已在他们之间产生。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1、Jedi Quest提到安妮真正的朋友很少，而老王真正想给安妮的生日礼物是一个朋友——但这是他无法扮演的角色......吐血一般的虐。


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始调教车

**Chapter Five**

 

 

 

Obi-wan没有想到再次见到Anakin是在这样一个尴尬的环境下。

 

他出师已久的学徒此刻靠坐在墙边，一手捂着染血的腹部，泛红的双眼死死盯着他。疼痛削弱了Sith的攻击性，却未掩盖住他眼中的敌意。汗水沾湿了Anakin额间的碎发，他的学徒咬紧牙关不愿发出一丝疼痛的呻吟。

 

“这是怎么回事？”Obi-wan看向一旁的R2。机器人转转脑袋，表示自己也不清楚。Jedi打量四周。这里是Anakin的私人休息室，未经本人允许不会有任何人进来——当然，Obi-wan是个意外。

 

Sith狠狠瞪了一眼无辜的R2，呵斥道：“谁让你带他来的！”他的声音几近嘶哑，喉部因愤怒微微颤动。Obi-wan上前一步将机器人挡在身后，责备道：“你不该责怪R2，它只是担心你。”

 

“哈，担心？”Anakin微眯双眼，压低语调。“你确定它不是想趁我虚弱之时帮你逃跑？”他将头甩到一边，忍不住轻喘一声。“还是一如既往的愚蠢，Obi-wan。明明自由就摆在你面前，你却非要跑回来。”他的声音因受伤而底气不足，有些音节甚至糊在了一起。

 

“我不会逃，Anakin。”Obi-wan久违的喊了他学徒原本的名字，“既然原力指引我回到你身边，我当然会再次承担这只属于我的责任。”Jedi示意R2出去“拖”个医疗机器人回来——还不能被任何人察觉——他则随便找了点绷带准备先进行应急处理。

 

听到熟悉而陌生的称呼，Anakin有一瞬间的凝滞。自从他背负Darth Vader的名号后，他的本名已经被掩埋在那颗岩浆星球上的灰尘里。这一瞬间的出神让他没有注意到Obi-wan走到他有伤的一侧蹲了下来。Jedi温热的手指碰上Anakin的手背，肌肤的亲密接触如同触电一般激起一股微不可查的电流，强迫Jedi回神。

 

啪——

 

Anakin猛地拍开Obi-wan的手，“我不需要你假惺惺的同情。”他冷冷说道。Obi-wan一反常态，起身拿来一条不知哪儿找到的绳子熟练地将Sith的双手捆在身后。“你....！”Anakin几乎是从牙缝间挤出这个词，他没有想到一向不爱强人所难的Obi-wan会如此反应。

 

“唉，果然是我的教育太失败了，将你养成了这副死鸭子嘴硬的模样。”Obi-wan脸上挂着忏悔的表情，手上的动作却没停下。Anakin的双手被禁锢，彻底暴露了他腹部吓人的伤口。Jedi单手绕向Sith身后，将绷带紧紧绕在他腰间。“唔——”Anakin闷哼一声，伤口渗出的鲜血染红绷带。他双唇蠕动几下，最后什么也没说。

 

身为一位经验丰富的Jedi，Obi-wan的包扎速度不说数一数二，至少比普通战士快多了。他很快做完止血处理，R2正好带着一个医疗机器人赶到。Jedi有些诧异全程保持沉默的Sith。“不打算说点什么吗？”他低头给绷带打上一个漂亮的结，挑眉问道。

 

他没有得到Anakin的回应。

 

Sith将头靠在墙上，双眼紧闭。他不知何时昏了过去。Obi-wan看着毫无防备的青年，眼底闪过一丝复杂。

 

他的视线落在Anakin腰间的光剑：只要一下，他就能终结掉这个自己一手造成的错误。黑白相间的剑柄仿佛在他耳边浅浅低吟，诱惑他握住这不可多得的机会拯救一切。Anakin在他面前卸下了一切武装，脆弱得只要一剑就能迎来死亡。

 

只要一下，一下就行——

 

——但是不，他做不到。

 

Obi-wan最终放弃了脑内闪过的可怕想法。他起身让医疗机器人靠近昏迷的Anakin，站在R2一旁默默注视这一切。

 

“我早该知道，在那次决斗之后我就明白......”Jedi望着青年出神，“我无法亲手杀掉他。”机器人哔哔几声，表达它的不解。Obi-wan轻叹一声，低头摸摸R2圆圆的小脑袋。“我早已偏离绝地之路，因为我......”他突然停住，不再说下去。

 

“哔？”R2疑惑地叫了一声，它不理解为何Obi-wan突然不说下去。

 

Jedi转移了话题：“他怎么受了这么重的伤？”他以为R2急匆匆来找他是又有新的“游戏”，结果对方却拉着他偷偷跑出房间径直来到Anakin的休息室。等他见到几乎要撑不住的Sith时他才明白过来R2叫他来的原因。

 

如今的Anakin是一人之下万人之上的Darth Vader、力量的象征，他不能让任何人看到自己脆弱的一面。Obi-wan能察觉到的事Anakin心里也有数，他知道Sidious并非真的信任自己。那个黑暗君主只需要一把好使的剑，而非一个随时会颠覆他统治的聪明学徒。

 

R2转转脑袋，连忙向Obi-wan解释了前因后果。Jedi心下一惊，双手不自觉地握成拳状。“他之前也是这么一个人撑过来的？只靠原力来恢复伤口？”他有些责备地说道，“这家伙就这么不把身体当回事？”

 

机器人试图为它的主人辩解。Obi-wan说道：“这次只是个意外？”他双手抱在胸前，看着对周遭一切毫不知情的Anakin。“如果一直保持这种应对方式，不用我动手，很快他就会没命了。”

 

R2急得左右旋转半球脑袋，他哔哔叫着企图向Obi-wan传达它的想法。Jedi的身子一僵，机器人的话如同一把尖锐的刀子刺入了他心脏最柔软的地方。

 

“我知道......他除了隐瞒别无选择。”Obi-wan不禁为这残酷的事实扼腕。在这偌大的帝国中，Anakin竟找不到一个可以放心托付身后的朋友，甚至沦落到身为阶下囚的他来帮忙疗伤。

 

说话间，医疗机器人已经完成了它的工作。它向Obi-wan报告Anakin伤口已经被处理干净，没有生命安危。Jedi点了点头说道：“谢谢，以及......”他靠近Anakin，从他腰间取下光剑。“我很抱歉。”

 

红色的光晕一闪而过，医疗机器人应声裂为两半。

 

Obi-wan看着倒在地上报废的机器人，对R2说道：“你能处理掉它吗？”机器人闪烁着灯光，告诉对方自己的能力足以胜任这项任务。他甚至探出机械臂对Obi-wan比了个肯定的手势。

 

Jedi微微一笑，目送R2拖着医疗机器人的“尸体”离开。破坏机器人后他的心里还有点小小的愧疚。为了不让Anakin重伤的事泄露，他只能尽可能的除掉知情者——包括机器人。不过一想到这是帝国的财产，Obi-wan的那点小愧疚又消失的无影无踪。

 

房间里又只剩下他们两人，房间里安静的可怕。Obi-wan抬手抚摸颈间的抑制器，低声呢喃：“我本该杀掉你，却无法下手......那我便竭尽所能地救你。”

 

“Ani.”

 

 

 

 

“为什么放他出来？我说过没有我的允许谁也不能打开那扇门！”Anakin一脚踹翻一旁的椅子。他抽出腰间的光剑，抬手就朝R2的方向劈下——红光擦过机器人的手臂，在地上留下一条焦黑的痕迹。

 

“我给你进入房间的权限不是让你去帮他摆脱监禁的！”他气得咬牙切齿，却没有动手报废这个笨拙机器人的意思。“他竟然还自己跑回去！这是什么意思？以为我还能变回他期望的那个Skywalker吗？”

 

重伤让Anakin陷入短暂的昏迷，他甚至自嘲地想自己又要再次败在Obi-wan的剑下。他对Obi-wan做了那么多事，对方也早就“杀”过他一次。他本以为Obi-wan即使不杀他也会再次把他弄成一个残废——哦，似乎他已经没什么可废的东西了。

 

但Obi-wan没有这么做。他在绝对优势的情况下自己选择了回去，没有动Anakin一根毫毛。“我最讨厌他那副‘我知道你还有救’的嘴脸，比直接杀了我还让我痛苦。”Sith狠狠说道，双手握拳，力度大得手掌泛白。

 

“他都能狠下心砍掉我的双腿，为什么不杀我？”Anakin冷哼一声，“难道是被我操。出了感情，舍不得我死？”他的语气暗含嘲讽，颇为不敬。R2自然听出他主人兼朋友内心的想法，连忙出声反驳。

 

Anakin眼中泛着红光，他压低语气说道：“我才是你的主人。看来是我这段时间对他太好了，让他产生‘我还能变回去’的错觉......”他突然收敛四溢的怒气，托着下巴思索起来。就在刚才，他的脑海里闪过一个可怕却令人兴奋的念头。

 

“我突然想起很久以前去齐格里亚执行任务时......”Anakin闭上眼开始回忆起潜藏在心底的记忆，“他曾沦落为低贱的奴隶。”Sith的耳边仿佛能听见千万人兴奋的呐喊，他手中的皮鞭噼啪作响。“尊严被人肆意践踏，即使有心反抗却被所谓的伦理道德紧紧纠缠动弹不得。”

 

R2敏锐察觉到Anakin异样的神情，它探出机械臂紧紧抓住Anakin的衣服，急切叫唤。“放过他？不可能。我带他回来的目就是为了折磨他，直到他彻底崩溃。”Anakin挣脱机器人的手，他终于想起寻找Obi-wan的初衷。

 

R2见这个劝法行不通，灯光一闪。它锲而不舍地扒住Anakin，说了一句对二人关系至关重要的话。Sith的身形一顿，随即挥剑将翻倒在地的椅子直接劈成了两半。

 

“我没有！”他怒吼一声，“我会在他面前昏倒只是个意外，才不是什么见鬼的还爱他！”他强迫自己冷静下来，说道：“不会再有第二次。”我不会再让这种情况出现，Anakin在心底对自己说道。他对Obi-wan只有恨，所谓的爱早就被穆斯塔法的火焰焚毁。

 

尽管如此，Anakin从头到尾都没有惩罚R2的意思，也没有收回机器人进出房间的权限。

 

他没有解释为何自己会在Obi-wan面前卸下防备、如此轻易地陷入昏迷。

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin进入房间时，Obi-wan正躺在床上看一本不知从哪儿搞来的书——多半是R2夹带的私货。

 

许久不曾见光，Jedi的皮肤透着病态的白。他用来握剑的右手轻托书脊，食指与拇指轻捻卷曲的页角，翻开下一页。忽略掉他颈间的限制器和房间陈设，旁人看了会以为Obi-wan只是在属于自己的小屋里闲玩。

 

他太镇定了，仿佛Anakin之前做的那些努力都是一团泡影。Obi-wan仍然没有屈服，他还是那个当初意气风发、杀敌无数的General Kenobi。

 

Anakin察觉如今的Obi-wan和之前在塔图因上的模样又有几分不同。塔图因的Jedi眼中没有任何人的影子，更没有Anakin熟悉的属于Jedi的夺目光彩。他就如同万千碌碌无为的生命，只在意如何活着度过每一天。

 

但在见到Anakin、经历了那些本应令Obi-wan不堪回首的事后，他反而重新点亮了眼中的光芒。Anakin不用思考都能猜出来他曾经的master想干什么：无非是觉得他还没有彻底堕落，想将他拉出这个“泥潭”。

 

既然如此，为什么不在一开始就抓住我？

 

正在看书的人听见Sith的脚步声，将书缓缓合上放在一旁。“伤好了？”他状似无意地问了一句。

 

总得有人打破这样尴尬沉默的环境，而这个角色通常属于Obi-wan。

 

“为什么不逃？”Anakin问道。

 

Obi-wan低头看着书，仿佛能从那朴素的封面上看出些前人留下的暗语之类的东西。“逃了还不是会被你抓回来，”他指了指自己颈间的圆环，“我还没有找到去除这东西的方法。”他猜得到这应该不是普通的装备，而是被自己天才的学徒改良过的升级版原力抑制器。Obi-wan更可以百分百肯定Anakin还给抑制器装了追踪器，他的行踪将被Sith完全掌握。

 

Anakin接受了这个理由，继续问他的master：“为什么不动手？”他一边说一边将手伸进腰侧，拿出早已准备好的东西——齐格里亚电鞭。

 

视线所限，Obi-wan并未发现Anakin的动作。他轻叹一声，说道：“在穆斯塔法我没能杀你，如今我也不会动手。杀了你，Darth Sidious健在、帝国仍屹立不倒......我没有必须杀你的理由。”即使他知道Darth Vader的能力是多么强大，他并不觉得杀掉对方就能结束掉黑暗的统治。

 

他的目标不该是他曾经的学徒，而是这一切的始作俑者——皇帝本人。

 

“你会后悔没有在那一刻动手。”Anakin冷冷说道，开启了抑制器的电击开关。

 

电流从圆环缝隙间溢出，如同银针扎进Obi-wan脆弱的皮肤。它们所过之处仿佛万千虫子在啃噬Jedi的血肉，他整个身体抑制不住地颤抖。Obi-wan不禁呜咽一声。“你......又发疯了？”他咬牙抬头看向面前的青年，祈祷自己能熬过这场早已料到的惩罚。

 

突然，Obi-wan愣住了。他的眼里倒映出Anakin的右手——他握着一条金色的电鞭。“齐格里亚！”Obi-wan惊叫出声。他瞪大双眼，望着他曾经的学徒。

 

“的确是齐格里亚的东西。”Anakin挥手一甩，电鞭在地上砸出一声脆响。“我想你应该不会忘记我们曾在齐格里亚经历过的事吧？”

 

Obi-wan忍受着微弱却持续的电流刺激，缓缓说道：“我当然、不、不会忘记......”他曾在齐格里亚当过一段时间的奴隶，女王用全体托格鲁塔人的性命威胁他不准有一丝反抗的念头。想到这，Obi-wan突然意识到Anakin带着这东西来此的目的。

 

“你猜到了，Obi-wan。”Anakin空闲的左手猛地一拉，从门外飞入一个黑色的箱子。Sith将箱子打开，将里面的东西尽数拿出。

 

Obi-wan数不清具体数量，他估计有几十上百把...或者更多。箱子里装着的是样式各异的光剑！Jedi甚至在其中几把上看见明显的血迹。“为什么给我看这些？”他问道。

 

“尽管66号指令杀死了绝大部分Jedi，仍有人——比如Yoda——侥幸逃脱。而这些，都是我奉皇帝之名逮捕并杀掉的Jedi使用的光剑。”Anakin撒了个小谎。事实上这些光剑很大部分来自圣殿清洗里阵亡的Jedi，只有那几把染血的光剑属于逃亡的Jedi。但这个“无足轻重”的谎言能带给Obi-wan毁灭性的打击。

 

它们就是齐格里亚的托格鲁塔人，将会牢牢束缚Obi-wan的手脚。

 

“你究竟想干什么，Vader？”Obi-wan叫回了Anakin如今的名字。

 

“惩罚我不听话的奴隶。”Anakin回答。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1、TCWS4E12-13，师徒三人去奴隶星球齐格里亚拯救被俘的托格鲁塔人（也是Ahsoka的种族）。Obi-wan被抓成为奴隶，Anakin被女王看上留在她身边伺机而动。


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为调教车，有鞭刑及口球注意

Chapter Six

 

“你究竟想干什么，Vader？”

“惩罚我不听话的奴隶。”

Obi-wan抬头望着他曾经的学徒。他的视线从黑亮的皮靴蔓延而上，顺着紧致的长裤抵达那双阴沉的眼睛。他忽然意识到眼前的人并不完全是他所熟知的Anakin。尽管他看得见那潜藏在坚硬外壳下的脆弱，他仍然无法忽视那层外壳带来的影响。

Anakin猜的没错，这段时间他们之间诡异的平衡给了Obi-wan一个美丽的错觉，让他误以为他可以和Darth Vader坐下来好好谈谈悔悟、赎罪或者未来之类的大道理。“尽管你不再是Jedi——”Obi-wan的大脑微微刺痛，持续的弱电流无时无刻不在折磨他的意识。

“——I was ... your Jedi Master......I wish I were forever.”他艰难说道，企图在Sith面前抱有身为Jedi的最后一丝尊严。

Anakin冷笑一声，“弑师是每个Sith的必经之路。”他踱步走近Obi-wan，长靴踩地发出短促的敲击声。“我如今的master在他的睡梦中杀死了他的教导者；而我则抓住了你，并即将摧毁你。”

“你竟然将那样不择手段心狠手辣的人奉为你的引路人？”Obi-wan嘲讽道，“他倒更像是你的主人。”

Anakin出师后很少叫他master，在战场上他们常互称姓名。Jedi之间的师徒关系通常是永久性的，不出意外一个学徒只会有一位master——在原力的指引下。这听起来颇有些指腹为婚的意味，谁让原力无所不能呢？因此Obi-wan不愿相信Anakin会如此轻易地抛弃他们的师徒关系、转而投入另一面的麾下，他想象不出他唯一的学徒称呼别人“master”的模样。

那是他殚精竭虑、倾心教导十年的学徒，却如此轻易地离开了他的身边。

Obi-wan的挑衅显然触到了Anakin的逆鳞。他手腕一甩，金色的电鞭在Jedi的右肩上重重落下。“我不是谁的奴隶，这一切都是我自己选择。我已经厌烦了表里不一的Jedi，更厌恶曾经的那个怯懦地不敢撕碎你光鲜伪装的Padawan Skywalker。”他厌倦无数次小心翼翼揣度Obi-wan的心思；厌倦他曾经的master总是以“我们是Jedi师徒”为由拒绝他；更厌倦对方做的每一件事都要顾及骑士团的颜面。

而Sidious给他提供了另一条路——一条不需要顾及这些烦人的障碍，可以随心所欲的道路。黑暗君主根本不会管他该不该爱谁，他反而还会鼓励他的学徒解放压抑已久情感。

——愤怒是Sith的武器，my padawan。

Anakin谨遵教诲，Obi-wan面临的将是一个毫无保留的Darth Vader——也是他一直想展现给Jedi的东西。

电鞭在Obi-wan轻薄的外衣上留下一道焦黑的痕迹，Jedi闷哼一声，伸手捂住右肩。手掌之下是滚烫的皮肤。撕裂般的疼痛转瞬即逝，只留下绵长炙热的焦灼。“这可比我在齐格里亚经受的鞭刑轻多了......”他挑眉说道，“我可不会因为这种程度的‘惩罚’就屈服。”

“你以为这就是惩罚？”Anakin随手一抓，一把光剑出现在他手上。特制的光滑剑柄在白色的灯光下反射出刺眼的光点，恍惚间Obi-wan似乎听见内部水晶和原力的交融共鸣。“‘这把武器是你的生命’——这是你时常挂在嘴边的话。”Anakin勾嘴一笑，握着光剑的手猛地用力。黑暗原力从指间喷涌而出，蜂拥而上紧紧包裹住光剑。它们互相拉扯、撕裂，将空间扭曲变形，振动空气。

嘭——

光剑被一分为二。

“既然它的使用者已经身殒，那它也不该留在这世上。”Anakin手掌一翻，断裂的光剑坠落在地。它发出砰地一声巨响，仿佛重锤敲在Obi-wan脆弱的心脏上。

“不！”Jedi惊叫出声。他屈膝俯身，双肩重心放低至床上，整个人呈扁平的Z字型。即使隔了层衣物，电鞭仍在他的肩膀处留下通红的印痕。那些是为共和国奉献一生的Jedi们仅剩的遗物，而他曾经的学徒仅仅为了“惩罚”自己便将它们拆毁殆尽。

Obi-wan还未来得及细想，下一鞭已落下。Sith的手腕强劲无比，压迫顺着长鞭猛烈按压Jedi富有弹性的肌肤。“唔嗯——”他咬紧下唇，用力大得将嘴唇给咬破。鲜血溢出，将Jedi原本苍白的皮肤染上病态的红。

“打开你的脑子，Obi-wan。”Anakin沉声道，伸手将对方的上衣完全剥离。“我、拒绝......”Obi-wan将头埋进被褥里，声音透过厚厚的棉絮传达至Sith耳中。他伸手扼住Obi-wan的脖颈，将他整个人仰面按在床上。他的电鞭垂在身侧，发出兹兹的杂音。

“我最后再说一遍，打-开-你-的-脑-子。你应该知道，你现在无法阻止我......”他的手覆上冰冷的项圈，“它已经剥夺了你反抗的权利。”Anakin松开Obi-wan，低头看着他倔强的囚徒。“除了共和国和骑士团，就没有别的东西能让你稍微顺从一点？”

“让你失望了，并没有。”Obi-wan回答。Anakin似乎早就料到Jedi会如此说，他比谁都了解Obi-wan Kenobi。“那如果我用这些东西呢？”他伸手一挥，无数的光剑出现在他背后。各式各样的剑柄在半空悬停，组成一幅奇异的光景。被光剑包围的Anakin仿佛号令众生的主人——身为原力之子，Sith Lord的学徒，他确实可被冠以如此名号。

“我会很享受在你面前一个一个毁掉它们。”

“你一点没变，还是喜欢威慑别人以达成目的......”Obi-wan望着空中的光剑，每一把都代表一位捍卫和平、为国奉献的伟大角色。Anakin是在逼他担起这本不该由他承担的责任——而他的软肋正在此处。

“别毁掉它们。”他闭上眼说道，“我会照你说的做。”

即便被抑制了原力，Obi-wan的大脑仍然被他的原力层层护住。偏偏Anakin还对这层防护束手无策。当初Anakin在塔图因找到Obi-wan时便强行入侵了他的大脑，而对方因此昏迷了一整天。他当然可以连这份力量也一并夺走，但那样会对Obi-wan的身体造成不可磨灭的打击。这层原力是身体本源一般的存在，一旦受损结局很可能是死亡。

因此看见Obi-wan放下防备对自己敞开大脑时，Anakin几乎按捺不住心中的兴奋。仿佛一直以来渴求的东西就摆在自己面前，唾手可得。他急切地想将自己的意识塞入Jedi的脑海里，在每一个角落都铭刻上属于他的气息。Sith是遵从本心的人，Anakin也不例外。他的意识如同尖利的长矛刺破Obi-wan脆弱的屏障，将纯白的世界搅得一片黑暗。

“呃啊——！！”嘶哑的叫喊从Obi-wan的嘴尖溢出，他紧皱眉头，下意识伸手抓住了一旁Anakin的衣服。精神层面的疼痛和肉体不同，饶是受过耐痛训练的Jedi，在Anakin粗暴的进攻下也几乎要痛昏过去。

Sith十分享受这一幕。他一边保持意识的链接，一边退后一步，电鞭把手轻抬Jedi的下巴。“我得告诉你一件事，master......”他在Obi-wan耳边低吟道，“知道我为什么会受那么重的伤吗？帝国发现了一个残余Jedi的小型集会，人数大概有6、7个吧....记不清了，反正他们最后全军覆没。”

Obi-wan听到全军覆没几个字眼时，身体剧烈颤抖了一下。和他意识相连的Anakin当然察觉到了这个细微的动作。“他们竟然放出话来，说‘Obi-wan Kenobi也会出现在集会上’。”电鞭滑下脖子，在锁骨处逗留。“既然他们那么想见我，我当然得满足他们——这可是他们死前最后的愿望。”

“他们似乎很诧异我比之前更加强大，实力的错估让我先胜一筹。很快，我发现一件事......”把手已滑至腹部，下垂的长鞭不时触及Obi-wan的侧腰。“是你，Master......是你的原力让我比之前更加强大。多亏你的帮助我才能杀掉他们。”

“唔......”Obi-wan下意识躲闪蹭上皮肤的电鞭，却被Anakin按住身体动弹不得。Sith故意将电鞭调至最低档，电流和项圈强度相近。Jedi感到自己仿佛置身闪电之中，每一寸肌肤都被微弱的刺激侵占。

他知道为何Anakin说这番话的原因，他也很清楚对方没有说错。某种程度上来说Obi-wan Kenobi确实是Darth Vader诞生的直接原因。如今他更壮大了这位Sith的力量——尽管那并非出自他本意。

“我能感觉到属于你的力量在我的血液中流淌，遍及全身。”Anakin可以压低嗓音，给这句话带上浓烈的情欲气息。“瞧，你早已身处黑暗。”Sith从Jedi身上抽离。持续的电流刺激令Obi-wan不自觉地弓起身子，Anakin早已察觉他胸前的乳珠不知何时充血挺立起来。

噼啪——

“唔啊——”Obi-wan惨叫一声，身体剧烈颤抖。电鞭在他胸前留下一道倾斜的红痕，从左胸贯穿至腹部。Anakin俯下身，伸出舌头含住因鞭打而更加红肿的乳珠。柔软的舌尖并未在此处停留，反而开始舔舐泛红的鞭痕。

Obi-wan伸手抓住Anakin的双肩想将他拽离自己。但一想到Sith身后那些光剑，他的力道又弱了许多，倒更像是欲拒还迎。Anakin感觉到他的反抗，盘踞在Jedi脑中的意识又开始躁动，将对方的精神世界搅得天翻地覆。“嗯——！”Obi-wan仿佛被突然抽干了所有力气，双手擦过双肩挂在Sith弯曲的手臂间。

Anakin再次起身。Obi-wan感到温热的躯体离自己远去。他闭上眼，不用细想都能猜到接下来会发生什么。

又是一鞭落下。这次Anakin并未停下手中的动作，他接着这一鞭又抽了几次。几下过后Obi-wan的整个上身布满巨大的交叉红痕。Sith仔细打量Jedi强忍痛楚的脸，从腰间掏出一个球形物体，大小刚好可以堵住人的嘴巴。球体由橡胶制成，外表全黑，中间的孔洞被皮带穿过。

他伸出冰冷的机械手指，在Obi-wan微张的嘴唇上摩擦。静电取代了人的触觉，微弱的电流在柔软的双唇与金属间跳跃。“含住它。”他命令道，直接将球体塞入Obi-wan湿润的口腔中。

橡胶球对Obi-wan来说还是有些大。他的牙齿蜷缩在球体背后，上下颚张到极致、拉扯的筋肉发出持续的阵痛。Anakin将皮带绕过Obi-wan头部，在后脑勺绑了个死结。“唔嗯...啊......”Jedi想开口说话，却发现他只能发出无意义的呻吟。因疼痛产生的津液顺着嘴角溢出，沾湿了口球。

“我知道你想说话，master......”Anakin的双手覆上Obi-wan胸前的鞭痕，仿佛被灼烧般的疼痛不停刺激着Obi-wan的大脑。“......但我不会给你说话的机会，Obi-wan。”Sith冷冷说道，十指用力挤压本就有些红肿的伤痕。Obi-wan身躯一颤，双手紧紧抓住床沿，企图缓和身体的疼痛。

Anakin显然注意到了他用力巨大近乎自残的双手，直接用电鞭将他的双手背至身后捆在一起。Anakin关掉了电鞭的电击功能，它现在变成了一条金色的长绳。他将Obi-wan抱在怀里，面朝下放在冰凉的地板上。

“我可不能让你长时间处于电击状态下，那样一切都将索然无味。”Anakin也关掉了项圈的电流。“我们应该来点更自然的东西。”他抬手一抓，手上多出了一条真正的皮鞭。

这条黑色的皮鞭有一米长，深灰的把手被Anakin握在手里。他就着坚硬的长柄滑过Obi-wan后背的脊椎，最后停在尾椎骨。Jedi立刻明白他的学徒要干什么，他并没有要放弃鞭打的想法——事实上，他不过换了个执行工具。

“Ani......”Obi-wan下意识地喊道，语气虚弱无比。Anakin的原力将他的意识团团围住，肆意拉扯。如果说之前他还有反抗的想法，如今却早就被Sith强横的力量粉碎的一干二净。他不知道此刻示弱的呼喊配上胸前的鞭痕只会更刺激Anakin的凌虐欲望。黑暗面带给了他学徒更强大的力量，同时也放大了他内心的负面情绪。

啪——

这一次，皮鞭在Obi-wan的背上落下一道青紫的痕迹，用力最重的地方甚至渗出鲜血。Anakin看着Jedi背上斑驳的伤痕，每一道都是无名的荣耀。但这道鞭痕不同，这是他给予Obi-wan的印痕：疼痛、屈辱，这些东西将随着鞭痕刻入他的灵魂。

“一切才刚开始，希望你能撑到最后。”他说道，抖动手中的皮鞭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1、别看文中安妮这么轻松就毁掉了光剑，事实上有些使用者会给光剑外壳选用可以隔断原力和光束的材料，因此安妮可能真不一定可以轻松毁掉光剑呢【笑】而Sith作为光剑的创始者玩的花样更多。他们不仅给光剑包上了一层隔离层、可以抵挡Jedi的光束，还可以给光剑上“指纹锁”，只有特定的原力波动才能激活水晶。  
> 2、据《终极图典》，安妮的右手机械臂是静电指尖，能让他保有触觉。当然，原著是没有人造皮肤的。文中私设有皮肤覆盖。  
> 3、安妮给老王讲的事原型是官漫《星球大战：肃清》，在漫画中残留的Jedi放出消息说老王也回来参加集会，借此引诱安妮。安妮果然独自前来，全程质问众人“欧比旺在哪儿”。当然他是问不出什么的啦x然后他就杀掉了所有人......


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章依旧调教车，有串珠play注意

**Chapter Seven**

 

 

 

单调的房间里充斥着无法抑制的喘息声。

 

“怎么，这才几下你就承受不了了？”

 

Sith的机械手拂过Jedi柔软的金发，任其在指间穿梭。汗水浸湿手指，模拟触觉的微电流给予了他不同常人的感受。他的动作是如此轻柔，宛如抚慰他爱之深切的恋人——如果忽视他另一只手里攥着的皮鞭。

 

一米长的皮鞭上布满鳞片状的刮片，隐约可见一两滴血迹缀在鳞尖。鞭尾垂在地上盘成一圈，一指来宽的鞭身不时蹭过匍匐在地的人的侧腰。

 

“唔——”Jedi仰起头，被口球堵住的嘴一句完整的话也说不说。他甚至无法发出简单的音节，更何论一个否认的单词。他的双手被皮带绑在身后，限制原力的圆环被取下放在一边。去掉圆环后，Obi-wan的侧颈终于暴露出来。干涸的血迹和紫红的印痕都是身后人的杰作，而他本人对这个独特印记极为满意。

 

Anakin的手指顺着头发下滑，覆上脊背处断断续续的伤痕。暗色的血痂外绕着一圈淤青，交叉的鞭痕赋予身下人一种凌虐的美感。

 

Sith的指尖突然用力，猛地按进敏感的伤口。

 

“啊——！！”鲜血涌出，染红机械手指。Obi-wan的上身猛地一颤。

 

Anakin收回手指，将其放在嘴边，伸出舌尖轻柔舔过。“血液里的原力浓度竟然已经这么低了......”他大发善心解开了Jedi后脑勺的皮带，将口球取出。富有弹性的球体表面湿漉漉的，在灯光下闪烁着白光。

 

Anakin将口球丢在一边，染血的手指越过Obi-wan尚未闭合的双唇，探入湿热的口腔。铁锈味在嘴间蔓延开来，Obi-wan知道这弥漫在口中的味道是自己的鲜血。“放、放手......”他挣扎着说出破碎的话语，搅动的舌头蹭过冰冷的金属。

 

Anakin没有放过这个大好时机，他探入的两根手指抓住了Jedi的舌尖。“Obi-wan，我曾想过如果将你说话的权力尽数剥夺......你是否能变得可爱一点。”Sith的声音低沉沙哑，沉重的呼吸声在寂静的屋子里回荡。

 

“但令我厌恶的不仅是你的那些话。”还有你的拒绝、你的离去、你挥剑砍掉我双腿时的决绝。在共和国和骑士团的利益面前，我和你的感情显得那么微不足道。

 

Anakin厌恶他正直的master，正如他厌恶缺乏感情的Jedi。

 

也许只有杀了你，才能平息心中的躁动。

 

Anakin的原力化为尖锐的长矛，将Obi-wan脑海中颤栗的意识狠狠刺穿。精神层面的冲击令Jedi不可抑制地颤抖起来，他本就微弱的原力波动几乎要归于平静。“A...Ani.......不、我受不了了......”

 

Obi-wan紧闭双眼，额角布满细密的汗水。后背的伤口火辣辣地疼，意识深处的痛苦更加重了他的无力。尽管接受过Jedi的忍耐训练，Obi-wan必须承认——Anakin施加的疼痛已快将他彻底击垮。

 

如果是巅峰时期的Master Kenobi，他断不会如此狼狈。然而此时此刻Obi-wan面临着非常不利的情况：他的双手被缚，先前的电击和鞭刑削弱了他的体力。更重要的是，他用以保护自己的原力有大部分被Anakin夺走，而他的大脑意识则被Sith疯狂侵占。哪怕现在颈环已经摘掉，他连一个原力悬浮都无法做到。

 

身为Jedi的理智岌岌可危，Obi-wan内心深处对Anakin的爱冲出了他名为“克制”的牢笼。有那么一瞬间，他想放弃思考、放弃身份，伸手拥抱他曾经的学徒。

 

他想拥抱他。

 

Anakin察觉到Obi-wan处在崩溃边缘。这种崩溃并非是对方心甘情愿的臣服，而是受到外力冲击后不可逆转的崩毁。再维持这种状态，不出10分钟Obi-wan就会昏过去。昏迷的Obi-wan可不是Anakin想看到的东西，他的目的也并非是单纯的肉体虐待。驯服一条不听话的狗既需要皮鞭的疼痛，亦需要糖果的安抚。

 

他想要做的是将Obi-wan拖入黑暗，拽进罪恶的深渊。此刻Obi-wan被施与的疼痛已经足够，只要再稍加诱导就能达到目的。他心软的master抛弃了理智后会是何种模样？Anakin兴奋地想，他已经迫不及待想看到这一幕。

 

“嘘——master......”Anakin抽出手指，将Obi-wan搂在怀中。“说出来，你想要什么？”他吻过Jedi的眼角、太阳穴、耳廓，在对方耳边浅浅低吟。“抛弃掉所有，向我展现你最真实的一面。”Sith用上了控心术的技巧，在他的Master最脆弱的时候蛊惑对方抛弃理智。

 

Obi-wan最真实的一面是什么样的？Anakin想。他轻抬Obi-wan的下巴，使他刚好能看见对方灰蓝的眼睛。这双眼睛曾用饱含爱意的目光注视他，也曾怀有压抑不住的失望与恨意。如今它们失去了焦距，唯有疼痛引出的泪水湿润整个眼眶。

 

——向我展现你最真实的一面。

 

Obi-wan伸出手攀上Anakin的脸颊。伸手的动作牵扯到背部的鞭痕，他倒抽一口冷气，皱紧眉头。Jedi凝望着他曾经的学徒，仿佛在透过对方追忆那个冲动稚气的青年。

 

他想要什么？

 

在他们并肩作战时他便爱上了他，不可自拔；在他们朝对方举起光剑时他仍然爱他，并为此痛苦万分；在他们分离时他更无法停止爱他，想念他的所有。

 

——他想拥抱他。

 

“我....想要你...Anakin......”

 

他闭眼吻上Anakin的嘴唇，任由Sith的意志主导他的一切。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin双膝跪地，紧紧抓住埋首在胯间的Obi-wan的头发。他曾经的导师、如今的阶下囚正大张着嘴舔舐他的阴茎。

 

似乎比预想中的情况好太多倍，Anakin想。他原本只想让Obi-wan屈服在痛苦之下向他求饶，没想到一点简单的控心术技巧竟然能将一位Jedi Master变作荡妇。

 

Obi-wan的舌尖轻舔柱身的皮肤，敏感的软舌扫过凸起的血管。他不由自主地在脑海中重构性器的形状。Anakin见他迟迟不将阴茎吞入口中，托在脑后的双手猛地一按。龟头蹭过唇角，径直捅入嘴里。

 

“唔——！！咳咳......”突如其来的进入令Obi-wan反射性干呕。舌头下意识堵住铃口，想将其推出狭小的口腔。Anakin当然不会因这微乎其微的抵抗乖乖退出。相反，对方的动作带给了他别样的快感。

 

“好好舔它，就像你曾为我做过的那样......”透过精神层面的链接，Anakin的原力将Obi-wan的不安和反抗压制下去。他可不能让对方在这个时候脱离掌控。“呼......如果不是已经确认你在离开我后没再和人做过，我几乎要以为你常去酒吧来一场‘美丽的邂逅’。”

 

在他们尚未决裂之时，Obi-wan很少为他口交，但这并不代表着Jedi的技术不好。Obi-wan灵活的舌头总能轻易将Anakin带上高潮，事后他还会嘲笑Anakin耐力不足。Anakin对那条舌头又爱又恨：Obi-wan借助它说出的话总能把自己噎个半死，但它同样也能带给Anakin绝顶的快感。

 

如今Obi-wan的技术依然没有退步。某种程度上来说，他比Anakin更了解对方的敏感处在哪儿。

 

Anakin一只手按住Obi-wan的头部，阴茎撤出一半。他一个挺身，粗长的性器再次进入湿热的口腔。“对...就是这样。收起牙齿，呼......不愧是能言善辩的Master Kenobi，舌头可真是‘灵活’。”他空出另一只手招来提前准备好的东西——一串金属珠子，每一颗都有指甲盖那么大。

 

Anakin抽插的动作太快，Obi-wan还没来得及咽下嘴里的津液便被他的阴茎再次填满口腔。有好几次Anakin甚至抵到喉咙，Obi-wan下意识的吞咽动作挤压着Sith敏感的端口。来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角溢出，给禁欲的Jedi增添几分色气。

 

“A、Anakin...唔.....啊哈......慢一点.......”

 

“慢一点？”Anakin抽出阴茎，将Obi-wan的头拽至眼前。“如果我说不呢？”

 

Jedi的双手撑在地上，勉强支撑自己无力的身躯。他的嘴角还残留有属于Anakin的淫液，泛着淫靡的水光。Anakin将手里的串珠悬在空中，操控它们沿着Obi-wan的脊背滑向股沟。冰冷的金属刺激着Obi-wan已被撩起情欲的火热躯体。他微微颤抖，努力不让自己只因为这简单的接触便呻吟出声。

 

“那....那是什么....好凉。”Obi-wan闭上眼，试图用自己混沌的意识思考出身后串珠的用途。Anakin没有留给他思考的时间，串珠已滑至后穴边缘。

 

“把它们全部含进去，Obi-wan。”

 

“什？唔呃——！”Obi-wan惊叫出声，头颅猛地低下，挣脱了Anakin的桎梏。他的双手因后穴突然的入侵而丧失力气，半仰的身体彻底瘫倒在地。“不、不行，好冷......”津液不可抑制地滴落在地上，汇成一滩。Obi-wan紧闭双眼剧烈喘息着。

 

第一颗串珠被Anakin的原力蛮横推入紧致的小穴，未经润滑的干涩和金属的冰冷温度令Obi-wan几乎想开口求饶。

 

Anakin重新拽住Obi-wan的头发，将硬得发疼的阴茎再次送入他的嘴里。“好好含住——不管是上面的还是下面的......”他的手指插入Obi-wan后颈的发丝，用比之前更快的节奏前后抽插操着Jedi的小嘴。

 

属于Sith的黑暗原力操控串珠一口又一颗跃进Obi-wan的后穴。起初他还想借助肠肉的蠕动将珠子推出，但当Anakin注意到他的反抗后毫无征兆地刺激他本就脆弱的意识。“啊——！！”剧烈的疼痛席卷了Obi-wan，他甚至不顾Anakin的命令吐出性器剧烈咳嗽起来。

 

“不要做无畏的反抗，MASTER——”Anakin沉声说道，“你知道我有多强。现在你的意识被我牢牢掌控，只要我想，我就能将你置于死地。”看来控心术并不能完全消除Obi-wan内心的抵抗意识，Anakin开始思考别的方法来打击他高傲的master的自尊心。

 

“Ani....我——”Obi-wan未完的话消失在高亢的呻吟中。Anakin加快了串珠的进入，近十颗珠子已悉数进入他的后穴。“唔嗯......啊——！！”Obi-wan惨叫一声，他没有想到串珠在进入后竟然会动起来。

 

细小的珠子在狭长的甬道间碰撞、弹射、旋转。起初Obi-wan只感受到巨大的痛苦：Anakin并未给他进行润滑操作，他的肠壁传来撕裂般的疼痛。随后金属珠开始规律运动，竟然开始模拟性器来回抽动。

 

“唔....唔啊——”金属珠唤醒了Obi-wan身体的记忆，渐渐的快感取代了痛苦。被Sith意志支配的他暂时抛却了身为Jedi的理智，诚实表达自己对Anakin的渴望。

 

“A、Anakin......”Obi-wan伸手攀上Sith的大腿，忍受着后穴的刺激艰难爬行。他立起上半身直接跨坐在Anakin身前，双手环抱住对方的脖颈。“我...我想要你......”

 

“......”Anakin的眼中闪着意味不明的光亮。他比谁都清楚此刻的Obi-wan并非清醒状态，而是因为他原力的绝对压制暂时抛弃了理智。那么他的master现在说的这句话究竟是出自他的真心......还是仅仅被情欲支配的身体作出的条件反射？

 

他不相信事到如今Obi-wan对他还能有除了“可怜的师徒情”之外的东西。

 

“你想要什么？”Anakin揽过Obi-wan的背部，手臂触碰到鞭痕使怀中人痛呼出声。Sith将手探入Jedi胯下，对方的衣服在先前的鞭刑中便被尽数褪去。“只是一点小玩具就让你兴奋了？”他抓住微微抬头的阴茎，机械手指蹭过敏感的龟头。

 

“唔嗯——！”Obi-wan弓起身子。就在Anakin覆上他性器的那一刻，后穴深处的金属珠不知为何突然加快振动频率，还持续往内部深入。前后的双重快感刺激着Jedi脆弱的意识，燥热的身体下意识贴紧对方黑色的上衣。

 

“你究竟想要什么，Obi-wan......”Anakin俯身含住对方的耳垂，“你不说，我便什么都不做。”

 

“想要你进来...啊哈——！”振动珠打断了Obi-wan的坦白，他喘息几声继续说道：“我想要你...”

 

“想要我做什么？”Anakin咬上Obi-wan的侧颈。

 

“操我...Anakin......”

 

“我是谁？”Anakin放开Obi-wan的脖子，突然问了他这样一个问题。

 

“你、你是Anakin....唔嗯——”

 

“除此之外呢？”Anakin压低声音，期待他的master意识到自己的另一重身份——Sith。

 

“My、my padawan......”

 

Anakin猛拽Obi-wan的头发，将他压倒在地。满是鞭痕的背部撞上坚硬的地面，令Obi-wan疼痛万分。

 

“你-再-说-一-遍？”Anakin咬紧牙关，几乎是从牙缝里逼出的这几个单词。

 

“唔嗯——！”Obi-wan不明白对方为何突然转变态度。他慌忙伸手抚上Anakin的脸，带着一丝乞求原谅的歉意。“你、你是我的学徒...Anakin......”

 

“O-B-I-W-A-N，你会后悔说出这句话的。”Anakin狠狠说道。我不是你的学徒，不是那个Anakin Skywalker。我是Darth Vader——憎恨你的Sith。

 

他突然抬起Obi-wan的双腿，充血的阴茎破开紧缩的穴口、埋入后穴深处。“啊——！！！”Obi-wan疼得溢出滚烫的眼泪，双手下意识抓住对方宽阔的背部。Anakin注意到这个动作，就着插入的姿势将Obi-wan的两只手从背上拿下压在身体两侧。

 

原力如同铁钉将Jedi的双腕牢牢钉在地面。他使出全力试图挣脱，最终以失败告终。如今他双腿大张，敞开身体的模样仿佛在邀请别人肆意侵犯的妓女。不，不该是如此。他爱Anakin，因此对他毫无保留。除了Anakin，他不会和任何人做这种事。

 

他想拥抱他——尽管他的双手已无法抬起。

 

“放、放开我....唔！”Obi-wan的反抗被Sith的一个挺身打断。他这才意识到Anakin进入前根本没有拿出金属珠！性器的进入将那那些珠子挤到一旁，扩大了肠道的空间。更有一两颗被抵入最深处，直接撞上Obi-wan敏感的前列腺。

 

“哈啊......那些珠子....”Obi-wan竭尽所能地组织自己的支离破碎的语言，压抑的呻吟渗入音节与音节间的停顿。“珠子？啊......真抱歉，我忘了将它们取出来。”Anakin压在Obi-wan身上，舌尖轻舔他突起的喉结。

 

他根本不是忘记，而是故意让金属珠留在Obi-wan体内。圆滑的柱子在肠壁和柱身间翻滚，带给他更激烈的快感。更何况先前Obi-wan的回答惹恼了他，使他放弃了“来一场甜蜜性爱当作抚慰”的想法。

 

他要狠狠操弄Obi-wan，操到他哭着求饶、肿胀的后穴流出鲜血为止。

 

“怎么，抵到敏感点了？”Anakin稍稍退出阴茎，再快速捅入已有些红肿的小穴。他进入的节奏恰好落在每一句话的重音上。“双手被制无法触碰阴茎似乎让你更兴奋。”唇舌移至不知何时挺立的乳珠，将其含住狠狠吮吸。

 

“呃啊——！哈....”Obi-wan咬住下唇，残存的理智还在阻拦他放声浪叫。

 

“......想射？”Anakin突然抓住Obi-wan挺立的性器。“没想到Jedi的身体也能这么淫荡，竟然能在疼痛和后穴的玩弄下兴奋。”金属手指在敏感的铃口打转，那儿已经开始吐露透明的淫液。

 

“我....哈...我想射......唔！”Anakin突然收拢手指捏住Obi-wan的根部，扼制了他即将高潮的感觉。“再说一遍，我是谁？”他回到Obi-wan的颈间，牙齿轻轻摩挲脆弱的皮肤，仿佛下一秒就会咬破它们。

 

“你、你是Anakin......”是我深爱着的人。

 

“不、不对。我不是他......我不是他！！”Anakin抓住Obi-wan的双腿，加快身下的动作。阴茎深入浅出，每一下都狠狠捣入Obi-wan的敏感处。金属珠被剧烈的抽送撞进更深处，Obi-wan感到它们几乎要洞穿自己的肠子、嵌入血肉之间。

 

“不、Ani....唔嗯——！！慢、哈...呃啊——”强烈的刺激夹杂着绵延的疼痛充斥着Obi-wan的大脑，他终于抑制不住，张开有些酸胀的嘴大声呻吟。Anakin的牙齿再次刺穿他的侧颈，在伤口上叠加又一道伤痕。鲜血和力量顺着伤口流出，淌进Sith的喉咙深处。

 

Anakin放开束缚着Obi-wan的手，抬头掐住他的脖子。“我不是你的学徒，我是Darth Vader。”他就着姿势将Obi-wan的上半身提起，强迫他弯下腰、低头望向两人的交合处。“睁大你的眼睛，看清楚正在操你的人是谁。”

 

Obi-wan睁开紧闭的双眼，在一片濡湿中他看见自己的穴口不停吞吐粗大的阴茎，原本透明的淫液被性器的摩擦操得黏成一团，变成奶白色的糊状液体。Anakin毫无怜悯之情，每一次动作都堪称粗暴。鲜红的肠肉随着阴茎的抽出被带离肠道，更刺激着Jedi的中枢神经。

 

“我是谁？”Anakin锲而不舍地追问Obi-wan。

 

你是谁？

 

Obi-wan抬眼望向青年。他的右眼有一道贯穿眉骨的伤疤，栗色的卷发耷拉在布满细汗的额头。

 

“你是Anakin。”他坚定回答。

 

你是Anakin Skywalker。不论是十年前那个大胆的9岁男孩还是如今堕入黑暗的Sith......你都是我的学徒，是我无法杀死的人。

 

“......”

 

Anakin将Obi-wan重重摔在地上，双手用力将对方的双腿压在肩膀两侧。这个姿势令Jedi的腰弯到最大程度，连Anakin都不禁感叹一番他master绝佳的韧性。

 

“I hate you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Obi-wan跪趴在地上，背对着Anakin。敏感的后穴经由Sith和金属珠的操弄传来灭顶快感，他的双手被反剪至背后，手腕交叠被Anakin一手握住。借助手臂的拉扯他的胸膛以上被Sith带离地面，后穴的每一次撞击都让他的身躯在半空中剧烈摇晃。

 

“嗯——”Anakin再次挺身埋入肉穴。这次他进入得比之前几次都更深，阴囊拍打在Obi-wan紧致的臀部，发出淫靡的撞击声。他一只手拉住Obi-wan的上半身，一只手扶住对方的腰肢。“咬得真紧......”他嘟囔道。机械手一使力，在Obi-wan的皮肤上留下几道淤青。

 

“A、Ani......我、我要忍不住了......”Obi-wan喘息道。Anakin听见他的称呼，再次重重撞上Jedi的敏感点。Obi-wan似乎打定主意一直叫他“Anakin”，而每当他如此称呼自己，Anakin的动作便会更粗暴几分。

 

不，我不是他。你应该叫我Vader，而不是Anakin。

 

但是Anakin没有开口纠正Obi-wan的叫法，也许在内心深处他其实在嫉妒那个“Anakin”。他拥有Obi-wan的爱，拥有Obi-wan的所有。

 

不，至少Vader得到了Obi-wan的身体。

 

“哈啊——！”Obi-wan高昂着头呻吟出声，阴茎颤抖几下射出了粘稠的精液。白色的液体洒落在地，更有一大部分沾上Jedi结实的小腹。高潮后的疲惫席卷而来，与此同时他的后穴剧烈收缩、痉挛，柔软将Anakin的性器紧紧裹住。

 

Anakin忍住射精的欲望，更加用力地操弄敏感的小穴。“仅靠后面就能高潮......Obi-wan，很快你的身体便无法接纳除我以外的人。”他俯身贴上Obi-wan被汗水浸湿的躯体，舌尖舔过已经结疤的鞭痕。“听说在高潮后如果继续刺激前列腺......能将人操到失禁。”他凑到Obi-wan耳边低声说道：“我想验证一番这个观点是否可靠。所以我会继续操你，直到你什么都射不出为止。”

 

“不，Ani...不要....嗯——！哈....哈啊......”Obi-wan的拒绝被淹没在阵阵喘息和呻吟中，Anakin果真如他所说的那样没有停下操干的动作，反而比之前更加快速狠厉。即便玩弄了这么久，他依然没有射。

 

持续的刺激令Obi-wan身处情欲的漩涡，他的意识仿佛和身体分离开来。已高潮过一次的阴茎疲软下去，却因身后的快感微微颤抖。仅仅五分钟后，Obi-wan感到一股强烈的射意冲上头顶。

 

“唔——为、为什么，又、又要......啊——！！！”Obi-wan闭上眼，阴茎竟然再次射出液体。于此同时Anakin终于达到了他今天的第一次高潮。微凉的液体灌入后穴，还有少许随着性器的抽出溢出、滴落在地。

 

“你瞧，Obi-wan......你竟然真的被我操到了失禁。”Anakin嘲讽道，“别担心，还远没到结束的时候。我说过我会将你操到什么都射不出来为止。你的后面将会被我的精液填满，身上布满你自己肮脏的液体。”

 

我会将你操到无法叫出那个名字为止。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin抱着Obi-wan来到隔壁的浴室。他曾经的master在射过第四次后终于支撑不住彻底昏迷。

 

Anakin喜欢此刻自己怀中安静乖巧的男人：不会说出令他恼怒的话、不会做出反抗他的举动、更不会用理解和怜悯的眼神看他。Sith将头埋在Obi-wan的颈间，拼命呼吸属于Jedi的气息——混合了情欲和汗水的味道。

 

“我不是他，不是他......你要怎样才会明白，Obi-wan。”

 

我不是他。而你根本不会爱除了Anakin之外的人，更不会爱我。

 

——Anakin，我们的关系只能到这一步为止。我不能再给你更多，也无法给予你想要的那种“爱”。

 

不，你爱Anakin吗？Master？


	8. 8

Chapter Eight

 

纳布议员Padme Amidala是一位即使放在和平时期也充满闪光点的神奇女子，更何况她还身处共和国衰落和帝国崛起的交替时期。战争给世界带来毁灭的同时也会造就口耳相传的英雄传说，显然Senate Amidala凭借她杰出的政治才干也成为其中一员。

如果不是她良好的教养和浸淫政坛习得的潜规则，此刻面对Palpatine——哦，现在还得加一个Emperor——她很可能会直接拔剑一下把人捅个对穿。

——但也只能想想。

“希望您在科洛桑能度过一段美好的时光......当然，也请您配合安保工作，不要随意走动。”皇帝露出一个虚假至极的微笑，“我想您应该知道，为了确保人民的安全，整座城市都被置于严密的监控下。”

“当然，尊敬的皇...咳、议长先生。”Padme同样皮笑肉不笑，“我可不想才踏出房间半步就被不知哪儿来的子弹射杀。”天杀的老狐狸，她暗自骂道。

他们二人对纳布暗中支援义军一事都心知肚明，然而Palpatine刚掌权不久，对尚未被废的议会尚有一丝忌惮。Padme自认自己做事滴水不漏，即使是Palpatine一时半会儿也找不出除了暗杀外的其他手段除掉她。

“恕我失陪，还有一堆事务在等待我处理。”Palpatine向Padme告别，“身为共和国的最高领导人，我已很难有一个完全属于我的下午时光。”议员礼貌回应，目送他离开。

“我倒要看看你何时会改称帝国，皇·帝·陛·下——”Padme低声呢喃。

 

 

要让Padme安心待在自己房间就和让Obi-wan舍弃他自己的光剑一样是绝对不可能的事——因此她毫无意外地溜出了房间。她此次借外交访问为由冒险来到科洛桑，想趁着Palpatine还未完全舍弃那张共和伪装前找到有关Obi-wan的线索。

就在一月前，她发现自己联系不上隐居在塔图因的Obi-wan。尽管她这位Jedi挚友心灰意冷决定不管任何事，他仍会在Padme需要时伸出援手。

Obi-wan仍然是那个Obi-wan——即使他的心已被他的学徒伤得千疮百孔。

Padme万分肯定Obi-wan的失踪和Anakin有关，而曾经的天选之子现在是名为Darth Vader的Sith。她特意挑选了一个Vader外出的日子来到科洛桑寻找失踪的Obi-wan，虽然没法避开Palpatine，至少不会和她堕落的友人碰面。

——她怕她会忍不住狠狠揍他。

感谢战争时期磨练出的战斗本能，Padme完美避开了巡逻的白兵。她站在一个十字路口，试图靠并不靠谱的“直觉”选一条合适的道路。就在她陷入思考时，左手处远远传来整齐划一的踏步声。

该死，是巡逻兵。Padme心里咯噔一下。看来她犹豫的时间太久，错过了时机。然而命运似乎还嫌她心跳得不够快，从另外三个方向也传来脚步声。

Padme没想到四队巡逻兵会恰好在此处交汇，而她刚好撞在了枪口上。哈，英明一世的Senate Amidala竟然在这种地方糊涂一时，Padme自嘲地想。

突然，她脚下的地板突然分开，形成一个边长一米的方形洞口。议员只感到脚下一空，猛烈的失重感接踵而至。

“啊——”她忍不住叫出声来，随即感到自己跌入一片软软的东西中。“这是......靠垫？”她伸手一摸，指腹间满是高档棉织的触感。

“哔——！”一道短促的声音从前方传来。

Padme抬眼望去，一个显眼的红点正朝她重来。待她完全适应黑暗后，才发现那红点是一个机器人的信号灯。“R2？！你怎么在这儿！”她惊呼道，十分诧异自己与会和这位分别已久的故友在这种情况下相见。

“哔哔——”R2走到她身前，左右转动自己的半球脑袋。Padme伸手轻抚它满是划痕的外壳，露出怀念的目光。“你是说......你提早察觉到我可能会被困在那个十字口，所以在地板上动了点小手脚？”她估摸得出身下的靠垫数量不小，难以想象小小的机器人花了多大功夫才把它们拖到这里来。

R2的信号灯猛烈闪烁。Padme瞳孔一缩，紧紧抓住它的双肩。“你真的知道Obi-wan在哪儿？快带我去！”机器人点点头，转身朝只有它自己知晓的密道走去。议员从靠垫堆里爬起来，紧跟在它身后。

她们在无光的通道里摸黑走了很长一段时间，直到R2停在一个爬梯旁示意议员爬上去。Padme单脚蹬上梯子，使力一跃跳了上来。白光刺得她双眼微痛，下意识闭上眼。等她缓过来再次睁开双眼时，一道厚重严实的加密门横在她眼前。

R2来到密码锁前，用它主人赋予它的权限打开了房间门。Padme知道她即将见到Obi-wan。然而她却突然紧张起来，她开始害怕即将面对的一切：Obi-wan还好吗？他会不会被....？

如果，只是如果，Obi-wan有什么闪失，她想她的终生大业里又会有一项新添的条目：揍死Anakin。

“R2，你又给我带了什么东......”正在床边批阅文件的Jedi抬起头来，未说完的话被他生生憋回了肚里。“Padme？！”他匆匆丢下手里的文件，从床上下到地上。与故友重聚的喜悦冲散了他的理智，他下意识抬脚走去，却在下一秒跌倒在地。

“Obi-wan！你还好吗？”Padme冲进房间，将他扶了起来。她这才注意到Obi-wan只穿了一件简单的衬衫，赤裸的双腿上则布满暗红色的鞭痕。察觉到议员的视线，Obi-wan伸手将衣角往下扯，试图掩盖狰狞的伤痕。

“咳，我没事。只是这些伤口牵扯到肌肉，我一时没有控制得住。”他安慰道，借Padme的帮助重新坐回床上。“你怎么会找到这儿来？就我所知这个房间的存在除了Anakin和R2外没有第二个人知道。”

议员的眼睛死死盯着那些可怕的伤痕，“自从联系不上你后我便担心你出了什么意外，正好这次有机会我便想来科洛桑探听消息......”该死，Anakin究竟对Obi-wan做了什么？“我没想到R2会找到我，也是它带我来这儿的。”

“R2带你来的？”Obi-wan望向Padme身后的机器人，轻叹一声。“希望能瞒得过Anakin。”

“说道Anakin......”Padme握住Obi-wan的手，“他都做了什么？那些伤痕......”说到最后她不愿再说下去，她的脑海里已经开始构筑一幅幅凄惨的画面。“他......”Obi-wan偏头避开了Padme询问的视线，“他目前为止对我还好。”

议员似乎被他的话激怒，说话声顿时拔高。“还好？Obi-wan，我丝毫不觉得你现在的状态是‘还好’。到现在还顾及所谓的师徒情是不是太不合时宜了些？”

“我没有骗你，Padme。你刚才看到的那些伤口是之前的事，只是现在还没有完全愈合。我之前被R2放出去过一次，他想以此警告我不要擅自行动。”Obi-wan拿出刚才还在翻阅的文件，“这是最近我在干的事。”

Padme接过文件，粗略浏览后皱起眉头。“如果我没有眼花，这是帝国的文件——还是最高机密？”她看向Obi-wan，一头雾水。如果Anakin真的对Obi-wan做了些什么——一些足以留下久未痊愈的伤口的事——为什么他还要给他的敌人兼囚徒看这些东西？

“的确是最高机密。Anakin不相信我能把这些东西传出去——他总是这么自信——所以不对我作任何隐瞒。”Obi-wan解释道，“我们一起经历过克隆人战争，你我都很清楚政治决策是他的短板。他能当好一个上阵杀敌的士兵或者指挥下属的将军，却无法胜任运筹帷幄的政客角色。”

“老天！你的意思是......他把那堆棘手的政治文件都交给你处理？可、可是这怎么可能！”Padme感到自己的舌头几乎要打结，“我以为他根本不信任你，又怎么会放心采纳你的方案？”

“你说到点子上了，Padme。”Obi-wan轻叹一声，“Anakin当然知道采纳我的方案有很高的风险，毕竟我有前科。所以他以残余Jedi为筹码要挟我，只要我不动手脚，他就能酌情放过他们——中的某几个。”

“按照Palpatine的性格，他肯定不会将真正重要的决策交给Anakin来做。我们都知道他对权力的掌控有多么变态。”Padme说道，“大部分应该都是军事方面的？”

“最开始的确是这样。但是他们两人貌合神离，Anakin并不喜欢有人骑在他头上。Palpatine非常自负，自负到认为Anakin能永远为他所控。因此他给了Anakin足够的权限——只要不触怒他而被惩罚——所以只要Anakin想，他可以代行皇帝的名号。”

“早知道会后悔，当初就不该选择离开。”Padme像是想起了什么，抿嘴说道：“我很抱歉，如果当时我陪你去......”Obi-wan拍拍议员肩膀：“你不用自责，不管你去不去结局都会是那样......从我拒绝他的那一刻起就决定了。我还要庆幸你没有随我一同去，我担心Anakin在盛怒状态下会误伤到你。”

“Obi-wan，和我一起逃走吧！我第二天就会动身回纳布。”Padme诚恳说道，“你知道我在暗地支援义军，我希望你能助我一臂之力。”

“我会帮助你，Padme。但我不能走。”Obi-wan拒绝了议员的好意。“至少现在不能。”

“为什么！他明明那样对待你！他现在是Darth Vader了！不是你的Anakin Skywalker！”Padme情绪有些激动。她不明白为何Jedi都是一根筋的家伙。Obi-wan是，Anakin也是。

“即使成为Darth Vader，他依然是他。这一点不会改变。”Obi-wan回答，“况且我并非完全处于劣势。他和Palpatine一样有自负的毛病，因此我才能如此轻易地掌握他的大部分文件信息。肉体的折磨可无法完全束缚住一位Jedi，你应该很清楚这一点。”

“但我还是担心你，Obi-wan。”Padme皱眉道，“你待在这里的每一秒都在死亡边缘徘徊。”

“Padme，你知道为什么尽管Anakin和Palpatine有矛盾，他仍然迟迟不对其出手吗？”Obi-wan突然问道。

“这......因为实力压制？”议员猜测道。

Obi-wan微微摇头：“论原力的强弱，Anakin并不比Palpatine弱。他不动手的原因是不知道杀掉对方后他还能去哪儿、能做些什么。Palpatine不但是一个强大的Sith Lord，更是个精明的政客。他十分清楚Anakin脆弱的心理，在许诺他虚幻的未来引诱他落入陷阱后又将其他退路完全封死。”

“Anakin的经历和性格注定他不会和我、你甚至其他人一样将整个银河系的未来看得比自己的利益高。他并不想当救世英雄，更不会单纯以拯救世界维护和平为人生目标——那对他来说太大也太空洞。他想要更实质的东西——比如一个归宿。”

聪明的议员立刻领悟友人的言下之意：“你想留在这里让他杀掉Palpatine？”她推测道，“如果你刚才的分析是真的，那么能促使他和老狐狸窝里斗的必要条件就是给他一个归宿......你难道！”她惊呼一声。

“你想的没错，我想充当他的归宿。我相信在他黑色的面具下仍然潜藏着属于Jedi的一面，他能变得更好——只要给他一个可见的未来。”Obi-wan解释道，“因此我现在无法离开也不想离开。他的情绪很不稳定，我担心Palpatine那个疯子会趁此将他拽得更深。”

“这太冒险了，Obi-wan。我不相信他能忘掉你在穆斯塔法砍了他三肢的事转而和你相亲相爱。”Padme仍然有些不放心。“就没有别的方法了吗？”Obi-wan摇摇头，“这是我能想出的损失最小的计划。Anakin比你想得脆弱得多，Padme。他变成如今这个样子有一半原因是因为我......我拒绝了他的爱，并告诉他我不爱他。”

“是‘不’还是‘不能’？”

“有区别吗？结局都是他不愿相信我会爱他。”但是我确实爱他，Obi-wan在心中默念。“只要我让他重新相信我，找回曾经的爱......我就能将那个Anakin Skywalker带回来。”

“慢着......”Padme终于意识到这个计划的一个重大疑问点。“你究竟是单纯处于打败Sith Lord的考虑想出的这个方法，还是真心实意想让Anakin重新爱上你？”如果是前者......那等同于是在利用Anakin残存的爱意。

“我......我不知道，但愿是后者。”Obi-wan踌躇道，“Padme，我生命的前三十年都是一个以骑士团和共和国为重的Jedi。我无法抑制自己将私人感情排在它们后面——这已经成了刻在我骨子里的本能。”

“好吧，如果你不这么想，我会怀疑在我面前的人不是Obi-wan Kenobi。”Padme叹了口气。她早该知道Obi-wan会这么想。她这位朋友什么都好，就是在感情上磨难重重。或许Jedi都是这样？不会放开一切去爱人？“需要我做些什么吗？”她问道。

“当然有，我需要你和义军的帮助。”Obi-wan沉声回答。“我有一个计划。如果能成功，将彻底结束这段黑暗混乱的时期。”

哈，又是一段冒险，议员如此想道。

“洗耳恭听，Master Kenobi。”

她感到自己体内的冒险因子已经开始沸腾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1、由于目前ppt还没有完全和议会撕破脸，也没有完全取缔议会，因此名义上他还是共和国的议长——尽管这个共和国已经名存实亡。因此帕美在见到ppt后会改口仍叫议长。


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始黑婚纱王  
> 女装王警告！

**Chapter Nine**

 

 

“我会照着你的计划吩咐下去，也请你这段时间一定要照顾好自己。”Padme从床边站起，握住Obi-wan略冰凉的双手。“我不希望在下次见面时面对的是一个伤痕累累的Jedi Master。”

 

“Padme，我已经不再是Jedi了......至少不全是。”Obi-wan轻叹一声，“一个Jedi是不会做出利用别人感情这种事的。”

 

“但你还心系和平，心中秉持正义。Obi-wan，你只是比以前变得更坦诚更有人情味罢了。”议员并不赞同故友的观点，“当初你告诉我你不想再管任何事时我就觉得总有一天你会主动找上我——‘嘿padme我们来干一票大的吧’——我甚至想过你会这么说。”

 

“如果我真的坦诚，我应该告诉他所有......一切。”但是我不能，也不敢。Obi-wan反手回握Padme，对她说：“你不能再待在这儿了，Palpatine会起疑心。R2！送Senate Amidala回去。”

 

“等等！还有一件事。”Padme匆忙说道，“如果那混...咳，如果Anakin发现我和你见过面，你要怎么办？”

 

“我不会透露一点关于我们计划的信息，我只会说你无意间找到我而我拒绝了你同行的好意。”

 

“不，我不是说这个。我是说——他会怎么对你？”

 

Obi-wan张张嘴，支吾半天，最后说道：“他会以为我选择留下来是还相信能将那个曾经的Anakin带回来。他一直觉得他回不到过去，也许我这一举动会激怒他......但不管是什么惩罚，总不会比现在更糟。”

 

“Obi-wan......”Padme呢喃一声。她由衷担心她这位固执的朋友会因此受到万般痛苦的折磨，但她无法劝男人离开，自己能做的也只是怀着一颗悬空的心帮他处理好计划所需的一切。

 

“Anakin不会杀我。”Obi-wan望向Padme。

 

“我相信他还爱着我。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin一踏进Obi-wan的房间就觉得哪里不对劲。原力告诉他这个房间里有除了自己和Obi-wan的人的气息，那股气味一直若有若无地飘过他的鼻尖，萦绕不散。

 

他曾经的导师如今的阶下囚正坐在床边翻阅文件，手中的电子板发出莹莹蓝光。Obi-wan听见Anakin的脚步声和开门声，抬头瞥了一眼便迅速撤回。

 

“你回来了？等会儿，我还没看完你给......唔呃——”Obi-wan的话被骤然打断，Anakin隔空掐住了他的脖子。

 

“谁来过这儿？”Anakin咬牙说道。

 

“唔....咳咳，你....你先放开我...我会说的......”Obi-wan挣扎着说道。

 

“最好如实回答。”Anakin沉声道，解除了锁喉。Obi-wan伸手摸摸脖子，回答道：“是Padme。前几天她来科洛桑进行外交访问，为了找失踪的我到处搜寻，恰好找到了这里。”

 

Anakin低头沉思，他不太相信Obi-wan“恰好找到”的说辞。但这并非他想知道的重点——他只关心Obi-wan和谁见了面。

 

“她和你说了什么。”

 

Obi-wan从窒息感中缓和过来，低头继续浏览文件。“她想让我和她一起走，但我拒绝了。”这个提案似乎欠妥，需要认真考虑。他思索着在回复栏里点了驳回。

 

“没想到你还是个受虐狂，竟然舍不得离开了？”Anakin嘲讽道，快走几步来到Obi-wan面前。他将电子板抽出，迫使Obi-wan直面他。

 

“你知道原因，只是不愿承认它。”Obi-wan抬起头，如他所愿地直视Sith的眼睛。“在没有找到救你的方法前我不会离开。”

 

“我不需要你假惺惺的拯救！”Anakin暴怒，将Obi-wan压倒在床上。他整个上半身紧贴Jedi，身体的沉重压得Obi-wan几乎喘不过气来。“你所认识的那个Anakin Skywalker早已死在穆斯塔法——死在你的剑下！身为Darth Vader的我比之前更加自由也更加强大，过去对我来说只是应当埋葬在灰烬之中的耻辱。”

 

“连我和你的回忆一并埋葬？”Obiw-an突然问道，“我教导你、看着你出师、和你并肩作战......这些回忆对你来说都是耻辱？”

 

“......我不想在这件事上和你争执，你我都清楚我们的共同点之一是执拗。”Anakin避开了这个问题。Obi-wan知道他不想回答，索性不再追问。但迟早有一天Anakin必须面对这个问题——和他一起面对。

 

“问完了？我文件还没批完。”Obi-wan伸手抵住Anakin的胸口，想将他推离。Sith似乎没料到他的囚徒会是这种反应，呆愣着任对方推开自己。等他回过神来电子板不知何时又回到Obi-wan手中。

 

Anakin终于反应过来，他伸出宽大的手掌盖住屏幕。“你还真把自己当成帝国政要了？”他有些恼怒Obi-wan对自己的冷漠——或者说淡然——反应，比起他的羞辱似乎文件更吸引男人一些。

 

“你现在什么都不是，Obi-wan。我让你看这些东西不过是在延续我们之间那个无止境的游戏。”他和Obi-wan之间以生命当筹码、士兵当棋子的危险游戏。

 

Obi-wan的视线落在Anakin带着黑色手套的机械手背上。“我知道，我只是想将一切都做到最好。”哪怕只有一点点，他也想尽力引导这个新生的国家，不让它太偏向专制。

 

Anakin的嘲讽被Obi-wan悉数挡回，他再次感到一种强烈的挫败感。究竟如何才能打碎Obi-wan的自尊，让他彻底堕落？Sith现在发现这是个异常艰巨的任务，比独自一人歼灭一艘驱逐舰还难。

 

或许他应该试试打断Obi-wan的双腿，Anakin想。不，那样也行不通。他早就试过比打断双腿更痛苦的折磨——而Obi-wan现在还活蹦乱跳。曾经他有多钦佩Obi-wan的坚韧，如今就有多憎恨Jedi这个特点。

 

“这件事不会就这么完，我马上要去觐见皇帝。”Anakin抽身走到门前，“我会好好想想如何惩罚你。”

 

Obi-wan松了口气，Anakin说出这种话多半意味着他其实想不出好的“惩罚手段”。而随着义军的日益壮大他们二人如今聚少离多，Obi-wan基本可以确定自己此次无恙。

 

“静候您的惩罚，Lord Vader。”

 

Anakin很明显听出了Obi-wan话中的嘲讽。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin坐在自己办公室里，烦躁无比。

 

他试了无数种方法，用了无数种手段：肉体的疼痛、灵魂的震撼、道德的挑战……没有一样能抹掉Obi-wan心中的希望。

 

Obi-wan为什么没有屈服？为什么还是没有放弃找回那个天真的、弱小的、不堪一击的Anakin Skywalker的想法？

 

帝国最锋利的尖刺、仅次于皇帝的强大sith、反叛军（他们倒是自称义军）最惧怕的存在——Darth Vader，似乎注定栽在他导师的手中。

 

不，一定有什么办法能彻底摧毁Obi-wan的自尊。能够让他不明事理的Jedi Master认清现实的方法。

 

他的视线落在那堆刚起草的文件上。最上面是一项改善帝国对外形象的提案：让帝国首脑或核心领导进行友善的外交活动。

 

强大的Lord Vader当然不觉得折磨Obi-wan会和这种表面功夫挂钩，但他仍然不可抑制地开始琢磨这个方向。

 

他不喜欢外交。任你舌灿莲花，都不如一记原力掐来得快。但他又不得不承认这类活动的必要性——连婊（。）子都想立牌坊，何况帝国。

 

外交活动和Obi-wan能有什么联系？难不成对方还能代表Jedi和自己联姻吗？

 

——联姻

 

他突然愣住，为这个新奇的想法颤栗。

 

哦，是的，就是这个。让Obi-wan尊严尽失的方法——

 

——他要当着全银河系的面娶他。让他穿上黑色的长裙，浓郁的黑阴暗得像在祭奠死去的Skywalker。

 

他的手微微颤抖起来，抽过那份提案摆至面前。当他签下自己的名字时，眼前立刻浮现得知被当做女人嫁给自己的Obi-wan愤怒的神情。

 

哈，这就是婚姻。

 

 

 

 

 

“你、刚才、说什么？”

 

Obi-wan手中的电子板直接从手中滑落，掉在地上。仪器发出嘭的一声，打破了这诡异的宁静。

 

“我说，我要娶你。”Anakin淡定回答，欣喜于自己终于从Jedi手中扳回一局。

 

“......我从不知道黑暗面还能烧坏人的脑子。”Obi-wan说道，“如果这是你所谓的惩罚，未免太不合逻辑。”

 

“我还没说完呢，MASTER——”Anakin抓住Obi-wan的脖子——他已经开始喜欢上这个动作——偏头在对方耳边说道：“我要当着全银河系的面娶你。除了我，没人知道我娶的人是曾经骁勇善战的General Kenobi。他们只会知道一个女人......一个只会被称作‘Lady Vader’的人。”

 

“如果有人发现了你的真实身份，会如何看待你？”Anakin稍稍远离，Obi-wan的脸近在咫尺，从侧面看Sith似乎正要吻他的导师。“曾经正直无比的Jedi Master竟然甘愿扮演女人的角色，只为爬上帝国的床......”

 

“我并非自愿如此！”Obi-wan反驳道。

 

“众口铄金，Obi-wan。真实情况如何并不重要，只要有三个以上人如此说，这便成了人们心中的‘真相’。”

 

“你擅自作出这样的决定，你的主人不会勃然大怒吗？”Obi-wan犀利指出Anakin的要害之处。

 

“只要不影响到他的统治，他不会过度干涉我的决策。况且我也在为帝国着想......”Sith伸出食指轻挑Jedi耳边的碎发。“印象中冷酷残暴的Lord Vader竟然也会有真心喜爱的女子并娶了她......这可以增加帝国在民众心中的友好度。当然我并不觉得科洛桑及其附近的人会对利益之外的东西‘友好’，利益永远是他们最看重的东西。”

 

“你究竟想做什么？为什么突然想到这种方法？”Obi-wan问道，他还处于震惊之中。他千想万想也想不到Anakin会用这种方法惩罚他——他甚至开始不确定这算不算惩罚。

 

“我在完成曾经的Anakin没有勇气完成的事。”Anakin冷笑一声，“拥有你、占有你......现在再加上我的想法：剥夺你的所有。”

 

曾经的Anakin？Obi-wan心里咯噔一下。拜他的Jedi思维所致，他并未多关注Anakin的内心对他们这段感情的想法。如今Anakin告诉他：他的学徒早已有了想“拥有”甚至“占有”的念头。

 

“很诧异？”Anakin没有遗漏掉Obi-wan眼中的疑惑，“啊，原来你不知道你一直带在身边的人对你有着如此异样的心思......你心底那个纯真、善良、坚强、正义的General Skywalker其实并没有你想的那么好，这让你感到希望破灭了？”

 

“我.......”Obi-wan想开口反驳，却发现自己怎么也说不出一个不字。Jedi不太擅长说谎，尤其是在表达自己想法的时候。

 

“你看，你连曾经的我都不愿全盘接受，又怎么可能真的接纳现在的我？”

 

骗子，Anakin在心底说道。

 

“我无比期待一个月后的婚礼......那会是你毕生难忘的一天，Obi-wan。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

一个月后。

 

今天的首都，比以往更加热闹。成群结队的人将所有街道都堵得水泄不通，众人如潮水般涌向曾经的绝地圣殿。

 

来自银河系各星球的人都有着同一个目标——参加Lord Vader的婚礼。

 

如果在一个月前，有人告诉你Darth Vader要结婚了，你可能会觉得他在开蹩脚玩笑。那可不是普通人，是浑身气场可以冻死人的Darth Vader！尽管见过Vader真面目的人都知道这位Sith并非如皇帝（明事理的人都知道Palpatine名为议长实为皇帝）那般一副行将就木的样子，而是有着绝佳的容貌。

 

但要人想象这位杀人都不眨个眼的家伙会娶一位女子？那可是比看到Mace Windu跳钢管舞还要不可思议。

 

然而事实就摆在面前：Vader真的娶了一个女子。

 

关于这位突然冒出的新娘，人们对他所知甚少。他们甚至不知道她的姓名——Vader从未公开过——也不知道她的年龄相貌、如何和Vader这种人（不含贬义）相识相爱的。

 

鉴于这位姑娘没有任何实力背景，八卦者早就将政治联姻排除在外。那么Vader会娶她最大可能便是：他确实爱她。

 

“冷酷无情的Lord Vader竟然还会爱上某个人！我以为他除了光剑不会再爱别的东西呢！”有人曾如此评价。

 

“他曾经不也是个Jedi吗，我听说他和他师父关系挺好。看来他也没有传说中的那么无情。”益有人如此附会。

 

不管世人如何评价这件事，也不管皇帝对此的看法（他尚未作出任何回应），婚礼紧张筹备着。终于在一个月后赶在期限前全部安排妥当。

 

Vader的婚礼选址也值得玩味：他将现场直接定在了只剩残垣断壁的绝地圣殿外。人们肆意猜测他如此做的原因：是对过去的缅怀还是对骑士团的亵渎？知情者（当然就是两个当事人）知道答案无比接近后者，只是对象稍有不同。

 

还未到婚礼正式开始的时间，圣殿外却已堆满了人。热闹的人群和鲜艳的旗帜给这个城市染上浓郁的欢庆味道，在科洛桑你几乎感觉不到战争的气氛——通常最明显的地方都处于帝国边境。

 

科洛桑、共和国最后的余晖，如今再次焕发不同的光彩。

 

人们挤在一起，如同砂砾一般围在圣殿外的大阶梯下。他们仰着头张望高处的平台，期盼这位神秘的新娘赶紧出现让他们一睹真容。

 

终于，在经历几个小时的喧闹后，婚礼的钟声响起。数万双眼睛齐刷刷盯着大台阶——那里已经出现了两抹黑色的身影。人们终于得见这位神龙不见首尾的女子，就在他们想一窥佳人美貌时，却失望地发现厚重的黑纱从头至肩，遮住了她的脸。

 

Darth Vader果然连婚礼都异于常人。他不仅穿着纯黑的服饰，还不让任何人能看到新娘的面貌。

 

所有人心中同时浮现一个念头：那密不透风的黑纱仿佛在隐瞒什么。

 

而那究竟是什么？没有人知道。


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章万字婚纱车  
> 有跳蛋play、阳台play、镜子play、女装play注意！！！

**Chapter Ten**

 

 

 

在执行任务和战争时期，Obi-wan有过多次乔装打扮的经历，男女不限，老少皆有。当然，这意味着他穿过女性服饰：不管是拖地长裙还是背心短裙，他都接触过，也“被迫”了解过这些正常情况下本不会接触到的服饰穿法。

 

但没有哪一次像现在这样荒唐：拖着沉重繁杂的紫黑婚纱，站在高档宴会厅里等待他名义上的丈夫完成必要的政治交流。

 

Obi-wan轻叹一声，开始思考Anakin是否真的被原力烧坏了脑子。还是说他的顽强不屈激怒了Darth Vader，令他干脆破罐子破摔？

 

“夫人，请问您需要喝点什么吗？”

 

侍者的礼貌询问打断了Obi-wan游离的思绪，他在开口发声前猛地闭上嘴，将未说出的单词堵在了嘴里。他不能被任何人发现自己的真实身份，至少现在不行。不管Anakin做这件事的出发点是什么，事情败露对他们二人都没有好处——不管是他的计划还是Anakin的形象。

 

顶着密不透风的头纱，Obi-wan摇摇头拒绝了侍者。该死的头纱，他感到周围的空气都凝滞了。他能看见外界，他人却看不清自己的面容。黑色的纱布削弱了绚丽的灯光，投射在他眼中时已是一片朦胧。

 

侍者识趣地离开，临走时眼睛不受控制地瞄向Obi-wan的左手，鸽子蛋般大小的黄色蓝宝石格外显眼。她赤裸裸的羡慕令Obi-wan站如针毡，无名指上的戒指瞬间变得千金重。Anakin的左手无名指带着和它成对的戒指，只不过是暗红色的。

 

他下意识伸出右手遮住侍者的视线，露出一个对方并不会看到的尴尬微笑。侍者察觉到自己的失态，慌忙躬身，一脸忐忑地转身离开。如果可能，Obi-wan会告诉她不必害怕自己，但那也只是如果。

 

突然，身后的异样惹得Obi-wan身体一颤。他慌忙扶住一旁的立柱，努力维持身体的平衡，避免自己因双腿的无力直接跪倒在地。滑腻的液体顺着他裙摆之下的大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，从脚踝滚落，最后滴在洁净的地板上。

 

Sith的恶趣味......Obi-wan想。Anakin竟然不惜斥巨资调用帝国的一切资源，找到品质最上等的布料制作他如今穿着的这条拖地长裙。里三层外三层的黑紫色裙摆密不透风，完美遮住他不着寸缕的双腿。

 

划重点，不着寸缕。

 

“唔......”Obi-wan捂住嘴，仍然阻止不了破碎的呻吟从口中脱出。他单肩斜靠在柱子旁，裙摆之下持续的震动几乎要将他的忍耐都磨光。

 

“您看起来不大好，需要帮忙吗？”

 

一只手搭上他的肩膀，Obi-wan咽了口唾沫，抬头望去。透过黑色的头纱他模糊看见一个身材魁梧的金发男子，一身军装显示他不低的军官地位。Obi-wan礼貌挪开军官的手，摇头谢绝了他的好意。

 

“我没有别的意思，只是见您一个人呆在这个角落，似乎身体不适，有些担心。”军官说道，“Lord Vader就在不远处，如果我对您有做任何逾越之事，您可以向您的丈夫寻求帮助。”他的语气极其诚恳，和Obi-wan印象中的帝国军官有些不同。当然，也可能是因为他认为自己是“有价值对象”，值得一番巴结。

 

那我可真是谢谢你的好意了，只要我一开口，这一屋子的人都别想安稳离开。Obi-wan烦躁地想。随即发觉除了他和Anakin，没人知道他的真实身份，更不可能知晓他“无法说话”。他指指自己的喉咙，又摆了摆手。“抱歉，我不知道您......”军官略带歉意地说道。

 

Obi-wan轻叹一声，正在思索如何摆脱这位自来熟的纠缠。突然一股熟悉的原力波动席卷了它们。军官颈部一紧，他双脚离地，被悬空吊起。“唔...咳咳.......”缺氧让男人双脸涨红，他被猛地一甩，从半空跌至地面。

 

“我准你接近她了吗？”

 

一袭黑衣的Anakin踱步而来。上一秒还聚在一起闲聊的人群立刻散开，让出一条清晰的道路。他的右手仍保持着锁喉的动作，Obi-wan快速一瞥在地上扭动的男人，他仍未获得呼吸的权力。

 

Anakin走到Obi-wan身边，空闲的左手一把抓住Obi-wan的胳膊，将他从立柱上拽离。重心的转移迫使Obi-wan偏头靠上Anakin胸膛。他扯住Anakin的衣服，用只有他们二人能听见的声音恳求道：“放手吧，Anakin，他要被你掐死了。”

 

Sith低头望向Obi-wan，即使隔着黑纱他仍能窥见他曾经的master那双灰蓝的眼睛。他挑了挑眉，右手五指一收。Obi-wan听见一声剧烈的惨叫，紧接着一颗疯狂跳动的心脏慢慢回归死寂。

 

“他接近你是别有所图，我亲爱的夫人。”Anakin笑着说道，声音大得整个宴会厅都听得见。旁观一切的其余众人全都不约而同地屏住呼吸，刚才还喧闹异常的屋子此刻鸦雀无声。没有人敢对这个无辜惨死的军官流露出一丝同情，Anakin强大的原力气场已将他们压得喘不过气来。

 

“他妄图博得你的好感，让你帮他提升军衔。”Anakin扶着——或者说拖着——Obi-wan来到男子面前，“很俗套的方法，却很奏效，不是吗？”Sith的声音轻柔地可怕，在Obi-wan听来却句句锥心。“他似乎看出你是个心软的人。”

 

“为什么一定要杀了他？”Obi-wan小声询问，声音不稳。Anakin歪头看着他，右眼的疤痕此刻狰狞万分。“我不是你认识的那个Anakin Skywalker，Sith更喜欢直接一点的手段。他碰了不该碰的东西，激怒了我，而我表达了我的愤怒。”

 

他带着Obi-wan往阳台走去，“我亲爱的夫人需要呼吸些新鲜空气。”他丢下这句话就离开了大厅，留下一屋子满脸错愕的人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin推开玻璃门，带着Obi-wan踏入全敞开的阳台。半弧形的地板和奶白扶手令他想起Padme在纳布的住所。他还记得那时他是如何兴奋地拉着尚为朋友的议员，在露天阳台上大声告诉她：“我喜欢上Obi-wan了！Padme！”

 

也许阳台是相似的，但人和心境都不同了。

 

Obi-wan厚实的婚纱蹭过Anakin的大腿外侧，当Sith把他抵在扶手上时它们从间隙跑出，露出白色的里衬。“现在没人打扰我们了，Obi-wan。”他低声说道，抬手将Jedi眼前的头纱掀至头顶，露出他真实的面容。

 

Obi-wan紧皱眉头，眼中尚存对死去军官的同情。他紧抿双唇，一语不发。但他额角的汗珠和发软的双腿暴露了他此刻正饱受煎熬的状态，而罪魁回首正是面前的Sith。Anakin伸手撩起Obi-wan腿间的裙摆，探入其中。

 

“唔嗯——”Obi-wan低吟一声，双手扣住Anakin的肩膀。被掩盖在黑纱之下的双腿终于暴露，布满之前施以鞭刑时留下的疤痕。Anakin隔着柔滑的皮手套握住了他早已挺立的性器，手指在顶端磨蹭，同时控制着埋入后穴的物体。

 

随着后穴伸出的震动越来越强，Obi-wan的呻吟从断断续续的呜咽变成无声的嘶喊。他不敢发出丁点儿“男性化”的声音，因此时刻压抑自己发声的欲望。Anakin仿佛知道他的想法，抚慰阴茎的动作越来越大，运用原力控制后穴的异物缓慢向外退出。

 

短短十几秒在Obi-wan看来却有几小时般漫长，前后夹击的煎熬在异物滑出体外时短暂中断。啪的一声，异物掉在地上，是一个呈椭球型的胶状物体，透过透明外壳可以看见中央有一小块红色的水晶。

 

Anakin伸手一探，隔空抓取地上的椭球。他仔细端详外表上残留的粘稠液体，指尖一动，整个指腹变得黏答答。“感觉如何，Obi-wan？”他凑上Jedi耳边，轻轻啃咬敏感的耳廓。“一点特制材料和一块凯伯水晶就能做出这样有趣的东西，而我很享受将它用在你身上。”

 

他低语时呼出的热气在半冷的空气中凝结成珠，挂在Obi-wan泛红的皮肤上。他的动作亲密得如同情人间的耳鬓厮磨，就连右手的动作也无比轻柔。但Anakin的动作令Obi-wan整颗心都提了起来，他知道这是暴风雨前的宁静。

 

Anakin的情绪较之前更加不稳定，也许是Obi-wan强硬的态度令他感到挫败和慌张，也许黑暗面已经开始蚕食他的理智，也许Palpatine暴露的真面目让他们间的冲突愈演愈烈......不论哪一种，Obi-wan都必须小心面对他曾经的学徒。如果他想将Anakin揪出泥潭，他更要万分谨慎，斟酌言行。

 

“还记得我们很久以前的那次任务吗？卡内利恩四号那次。当地人把我当成天赐，因为我有一双会维修机械的手和一个聪明的大脑。”Anakin突然将话题引向他们的过去，这令Obi-wan略感诧异。Anakin曾明确表示对过去的厌恶，如今他却主动提起。

 

“真稀奇...嗯......你竟然主动...提起它们。”Obi-wan小声回答。Anakin手中的动作停了下来，他稍往后退看向Obi-wan的眼睛。“‘如果您愿意指点迷津’——我曾对你说过这样的话。”有些不对劲，Obi-wan心里咯噔一声，Anakin的回忆似乎滑向一个可怕的方向，一个他们都不愿触及的角落。

 

“但我最迷茫、最无助的时候，你却亲手推开了我求救的手。”他音调缓慢拔高，眼中迸出金红的火花。“......”Anakin突然沉默，这样的沉默意味着他的记忆回拨到了那个下午。Obi-wan察觉到四周的原力开始躁动，整个阳台宛如一锅沸水。气泡冒出水面又瞬间炸裂，正如同现在环绕他们身边暴乱的原力气场。

 

Anakin的情绪失控了。

 

为什么？Obi-wan想，如果是平常的Darth Vader，断不会如此轻易地被激起负面情绪。但今天的Anakin和以往都不太一样，更加情绪化、冲动，就像是......Obi-wan突然愣住。

 

就像是挣脱了锁链的野兽疯狂撕咬所能见到的一切。

 

“A......”他刚来得及发出一个短促的单音节，便被Anakin的动作打断。在Jedi思索这一切的空挡Sith早已解开贴身的长裤，左手掐住他的右腿根部，抬至腰间。黑色的长袍遮住了他们的下身，布料摩擦的簌簌声砰地一声在Obi-wan耳边炸开。

 

Anakin的阴茎破开紧致的穴口，直接进入了他。

 

Obi-wan一口咬上自己的下唇，用力大得弄破了嘴唇。血腥味和疼痛稍稍唤回了他的理智，但后穴的胀痛仍让他整个身体瞬间紧绷。然而早已松软的小穴完美接纳了这庞然大物，滚烫的肠肉紧紧咬住柱身。

 

早在婚礼开始前Anakin就将椭球放入了Obi-wan的后穴中，不时刺激球内的水晶。时强时弱的振动和异物的滞留让Obi-wan每走一步都如同踏在刀尖上，大腿的交错还会将椭球抵至肠壁，缓慢偏移。他被迫接受Anakin的搀扶，被他牵着走上高台接受万民的注目。

 

椭球的开拓让Obi-wan的后穴被彻底扩张，更唤醒了他身体的记忆。如今它被取出，换上了真正的主角。Anakin的性器进入时，穴口的滑腻液体发出淫靡的“啵”声，听起来像是欲望被充分满足时的叹息。

 

啪嗒——

 

Obi-wan颈部的抑制环应声打开，Anakin急躁扯掉仪器摔在地上，径自咬上Jedi侧颈熟悉的位置。血珠渗出皮肤，被Sith舌尖的味蕾尽数吸收。那种讨厌的感觉又来了，Obi-wan被椭球折磨得本就没剩多少的体力被暴力削弱，原力不受控制地顺着颈间皮肤与牙齿的接触流入Anakin。

 

“A...Ani......”Obi-wan的声音甚至带上一丝哭腔，在开敞的阳台被进入的羞耻感几乎撕裂了他的灵魂，力量的流失更减弱了他对外的防备。他几乎能猜到Anakin的下句话是什么——

 

“打开脑子，Obi-wan。”

 

Obi-wan的身体一颤，穴口不自觉地收缩，绞紧Anakin的阴茎根部。Sith温热的舌头轻轻舔舐侧颈被咬破的伤痕，如同野兽对它的猎物所做的标记。原力的暴动愈加剧烈，似乎只要Obi-wan开口说一个不字Anakin就会像杀死那个军官一样杀死在场的所有人——Obi-wan知道他做得到。

 

从喉间磨出的呜咽像是濒死的猎物发出的最后一道声音，Obi-wan再次放下大脑的屏障。Anakin的原力立刻侵袭了他的意识，如同狂躁的风暴将所及之处搅得天翻地覆。Obi-wan仰头喘着粗气，几乎要忍不住呐喊出声。

 

“为什么不叫出来？”Anakin的腰部开始动作，缓慢抽动起来。他稍稍起身，偏头看向斜后方。透过玻璃门依稀可见门厅里肆意交谈的政要名媛，但他们都默契地没有朝这边看过来。Anakin歪头思索几秒，运用原力拉上了暗色的窗帘。

 

“即使这里有惨叫，他们也不敢进来。”Anakin再次贴近Obi-wan颤抖的身躯，“还是说，你害怕被他们发现你的真实身份？”他在Jedi耳边低语，一字一句说出了Obi-wan曾拥有的身份。“杀死过Sith的Jedi Master、General Kenobi、共和国的英雄......”他顿了顿，眼中的火花终于演变成烈焰，破开覆在瞳膜上的坚冰。

 

“Master of the Chosen One。”

 

Obi-wan猛地睁开眼，他想开口说些什么，却被Anakin的撞击粗暴打断。Sith将他曾经的master顶上扶手，Jedi的臀部枕在冰冷的石制平台上，两条腿都被对方掰至身侧。动作的改变使Obi-wan完全暴露在Anakin面前，黑色的厚重长裙夹在他们中间，包住Obi-wan微微颤抖的性器。

 

Anakin开始加速，每一次阴茎都会比上次退得更多、进得更深。他一刻不停地刺激Obi-wan的敏感处，如同之前做过的数百次那样将Jedi的意识带上情欲的巅峰。但只要他感应到Obi-wan的有强烈的快感，又会运用原力刺激他薄弱的意识，给予他精神层次的极苦。

 

Obi-wan如同身处冰火两重天，他极度敏感的身体被Anakin的性器操弄得开始主动迎合，意识却被黑暗原力牢牢把控。极端的疼痛和刺激杂糅在一起，他感到自己快被撕裂成两半。长裙外层略粗糙的纱布不时掠过Obi-wan的顶端，磨砂质感带给他强烈的刺激，铃口溢出的淫液打湿了一大片。

 

我正在阳台上操Obi-wan，Anakin想，而他刚和我结婚。

 

尽管Obi-wan抽出仅剩的理智忍耐不惊叫出声，仍有破碎的呻吟滑出嘴角，这对Anakin来说是最好的伴奏。比起毫不反抗逆来顺受，他更喜欢心有不甘却无法反抗的Obi-wan。Sith的征服欲被极大满足。

 

他更加猛烈地操干Obi-wan炙热的小穴，享受肠肉贴在性器上蠕动时带来的快感。他的原力牢牢锁住Obi-wan四窜的意识，在对方微弱的呜咽与喘息中达到第一次高潮。兴许是巧合，也许只是他最后的动作幅度太大，Obi-wan也在衣料的摩擦中射出奶白色的液体。他们的高潮微妙重合，看起来像Anakin故意等待他一同达到顶峰。

 

过多的快感席卷Obi-wan过载的大脑，他终于支撑不住，陷入短暂的昏迷。Anakin接住他无力的身体，还未疲软的阴茎暂时退出。将两人的着装都整理一番后，他横打抱起Obi-wan，推开玻璃门走回大厅。

 

“一切才刚开始，master。”Anakin低头看向怀中的Jedi，轻声说道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

宴会仍在继续，死去军官的尸体早已消失不见，一切仿佛从未发生。Anakin踏入房间时所有人的说话声都略微停顿，随即恢复正常。短暂的沉寂令Anakin异常烦躁。

 

有很多人在关注Obi-wan。即使那些人以为自己隐藏得很好，Sith仍能感到如针扎般的审度目光投向他们。提出这个方案的明明是他自己，如今他却想立刻结束这场无聊的宴会。有什么地方不对劲，Anakin想。自从他找到Obi-wan，他的一切行为都变得无法预估。

 

凡是和Obi-wan有关的......他们的过去、他扎根心底的恨意......所有一切都乱了套。

 

Anakin将Obi-wan放在靠墙的一张躺椅上，黑色的头纱从脸旁滑落。他突然牵起Obi-wan戴着戒指的左手，金黄的蓝宝石中倒映着一个红色的图案。Anakin的左手和Obi-wan的左手并在一起，十指交叉。

 

血红与灿金兀自相碰。

 

Anakin突然触电般分开Obi-wan的手，他看向自己的手掌，Jedi的温度还残留在他冰冷的机械指尖。一切都乱套了，Anakin想。他转身离开Obi-wan，重新加入之前中断的商谈。

 

谈话进行得比他想得要顺利，也许是因为这些军火商已见识到他压倒性的实力，心生胆怯。Anakin冷着脸看他们鼓着腮帮子推销自己的产品，阿谀之意尽显。这就是人性，Master。他在心里冷冷呢喃，对力量绝对推崇。

 

“您意下如何？”

 

“什么？”Anakin收回游离的思绪，看向其中一个军火商。他身材肥胖，满脸的肥肉将闪着精光的双眼挤成了蚕豆大小。“恕我冒昧，我注意到夫人身体似乎欠佳。如果您愿意和我们合作，我可以研发出完全适合她的小型武器。”他说这话时脸上开始不自觉地冒冷汗，毕竟前一个和“夫人”打交道的人身体都凉透了。

 

“您事务繁忙，想必并不能将她时刻带在身边。您如此爱您的夫人，肯定也不想她出什么意外吧？”军火商作出一副忧心忡忡的模样，“最近那些可恶的叛军越来越活跃，难保不会有人潜入首都行刺。”

 

Anakin轻笑一声，“你认为她很弱？”他问道。

 

“这......”军火商整颗心都提到了嗓子，他不知道是否该在这一点上坦诚。从婚礼到现在这位神秘的夫人都被她的丈夫一路搀扶过来，似乎还无法说话。她走的每一步都会令繁重的长裙在空中微晃，有时军火商甚至觉得她下一秒就要跌倒在地。

 

Anakin看出军火商的迟疑。也许是刚才在阳台欣赏到Obi-wan脆弱的一面，他现在心情不错。“她比你想得强得多。”他回答道，“不过我可以考虑和你们合作的事......鉴于你对我夫人‘极高的关注度’。”

 

如同一条毒蛇攀上军火商的耳朵，他感到置身冰窖般寒冷。这是来自Lord Vader的警告，提醒他不要说多余的话。他掏出上衣口袋里的丝巾，擦擦额上的汗。尽管风险巨大，成效还不错。

 

另外几个军火商对视几眼，暗自将这位神秘的“Lady Vader”提上了重点关注对象的名单。婚礼前他们还对Darth Vader结婚的消息半信半疑，一个冷酷至极的杀戮机器也会爱上某人？但今晚过后，他们不得不提高警惕，因为Vader的逆鳞又多了一片。

 

Anakin看向角落处尚在昏迷中的Obi-wan，他周围一米以内无人进驻。所有人都想和他交谈，却又害怕无法承担“吵醒”他的后果。

 

Anakin适才被Obi-wan扰乱的心神再次恢复平静。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Obi-wan感到自己仿佛躺在一艘小船里，头枕坚硬的原木。耳边小溪潺潺，淡淡的花香掠过他的鼻尖。日光窜过繁茂枝叶，倾泻而下。他在一片温暖中睁开双眼。

 

有人拉着他的手对他说话，说的什么Obi-wan无法分辨。左手无名指的戒指碰上什么坚硬的东西，咔擦一声，和小船靠岸时的撞击完美重合。他看向那个人，阳光刺得他睁不开眼。

 

“......”

 

Obi-wan突然惊醒，小船、流水、花香消失无踪，拉着他的那只手也瞬间抽离。

 

“真好奇你梦到了什么。”Anakin的声音从头顶传来，Obi-wan意识到梦中坚硬的原木很可能是Sith的机械臂。及地的长裙搭上Anakin的手臂，他的头纱不知何时被取下放在胸前。“我能感受到你的意识波动，却无法探知......为什么？”

 

“强制入侵并不能完全了解一个人的精神世界。”Obi-wan轻声回答，和Anakin心中的答案差不多。他冷哼一声，沿着漫长的台阶往上走。“不继续聊了？Lord Vader？”Obi-wan问道。Anakin抬脚踏上最后一阶台阶，“剩下的都是些没营养的废话。”他回答。

 

Obi-wan闭目养神，放任Anakin抱着他在迷宫般的走廊里穿梭。喧嚣的宴会厅和寂静的楼上形成鲜明对比，恍惚间Obi-wan似乎仍在塔图因过着他与世隔绝的清闲日子。但大腿内侧的粘腻和牢牢禁锢他双肩的手都在提醒Obi-wan残酷的现实，他知道今天远不止阳台那一次那么简单。

 

Anakin越来越喜欢使他拉入极端的情欲，似乎这样能让他比之以往更加滑入失控的深渊。很久以前，当他们还是亲密无间的师徒时，Anakin总是喜欢看他情动时的神情、听他模糊不清的呻吟。他早该发觉的，Anakin厌恶他身为Jedi时惯有的克制和感情上的淡漠。

 

Anakin走到属于自己的房间门口，他换了个姿势将Obi-wan扛在肩上，另一只手输入密码进入房间。“放我下来，我自己能走。”Obi-wan的胃部被顶得极难受，他一整个白天都没怎么吃东西。

 

Anakin并不理会Obi-wan的抗议，勾手关上房门。“放你下来然后看你在我面前直接瘫坐在地？”他嘲讽道，将Jedi整个人摔在房间中央柔软的床上。Obi-wan吃痛一声，胸前的头纱在动作间落到了床底下。

 

Obi-wan支起上半身，分叉的双腿从紫黑的长裙中伸出。Anakin从不知道他和黑色如此相称，尤其他的腿间还残留有深浅不一的鞭痕。Obi-wan注意到他审视的目光，下意识往床头退去，裸露的肩膀突然碰到一片冰凉。

 

他转头看去，是一面一人高的巨大镜子，几乎覆盖了整面墙。透过镜子他能清晰看见自己上身的装束。女式束腰将他的腰部勒至最小，先前摘下的抑制环被再次戴上，外部用一层同样深黑的纱布缠绕一圈。缠绕的纱布被特意做成紧贴颈部的项链样式，突出的尖端几乎蔓延到若隐若现的锁骨。

 

“为什么会有镜子？”Obi-wan看向Anakin，下意识加紧双腿。Anakin屈膝跪上柔软的床铺，抓住Obi-wan的手腕将他拽至身前。“似乎我的下属们主动提供了一种做爱乐趣。”他伸手将Obi-wan的衣裙褪至腰间，露出颤抖的双腿。

 

“你又湿了，Obi-wan，看来你很期待接下来发生的事。”手指握住半勃的性器，来回缓慢滑动。“嗯......”从Jedi口中飘出一声沙哑的呻吟，后穴反射性收缩了一下。Anakin将他转了个身，直面巨大的镜子。

 

“为什么不好好看看你自己？”他凑上Jedi的耳朵，将头埋在对方颈间。Obi-wan望向前方，又被镜中的景象刺激得紧闭双眼。但那副画面已印刻在他的视网膜上，即使闭上眼也磨灭不掉。

 

他身前厚实的长裙被捞至腰间，赤裸的下身完全展现在镜子前。Anakin带着黑手套的手上下抚慰他胀红的柱身，不时划过敏感的铃口。布满伤痕的双腿因长时间未见阳光透着病态的白，和半透黑纱搭在一起显得格外色情。Obi-wan能清晰看见镜子中情动的自己：脸上泛着潮红，双眼氤氲。

 

Anakin张嘴咬上Jedi背部的纱裙拉链，牙齿咬住银制柱体缓慢向下。他的头发随着下探扫过Obi-wan的背部，引来数声急促的喘息。当Anakin将拉链拉至底端时，他手中紧握的阴茎已涨大了一圈。

 

脊背一直是Anakin乐此不疲的戏弄部位，Obi-wan对此处的触摸异常敏感。曾经他便很喜欢从后面进入Obi-wan，一边抽送一边亲吻对方的背部。Obi-wan会被他的挑逗弄得浅笑几声，随即被甜腻的呻吟取代。

 

Obi-wan的身体一直都记得他。哪怕如今处于被动，Jedi依然诚实反应了越发高涨的欲望。

 

“你本该接纳我的一切......”Anakin解开长裤，粗长的性器再次进入略干涩的小穴。Obi-wan被突如其来的插入疼得全身绷紧，整个身体向后倒去，头枕Anakin的肩膀，剧烈喘气。“啊——！”和阳台不同，这次他不用担心会被别人听见声音。高昂的声音冲破喉咙，成为此次性爱的开始信号。

 

Anakin就着相连的姿势将Obi-wan的上衣脱下，松松垮垮挂在腰际。他抓着Jedi的双手覆上早已挺立的乳珠，“爱抚它们。如果你停下，我可不能保证会对楼下的那些人做出些什么。”Obi-wan温热的手指一接触到突起顶端，便如被电击般身体一颤。

 

原本因Anakin粗暴进入而疲软的阴茎又有抬头的趋势，但Anakin并未再关照它。他强力的双手扣住Obi-wan的腰肢，也不管后穴是否还需润滑就开始前后抽送。“唔嗯....哈啊.......”Obi-wan被迫承受他有力的撞击，为了保持平衡，他将整个上身都靠在Anakin胸前，Sith呼吸时喷出的热气几乎就在他耳边。

 

他的双手在乳珠周围打转，因Anakin的抽插总会停顿几次。自慰的行为增加了他的羞耻度，Anakin甚至强迫他抬头看向镜中淫乱的自己。Anakin没有再碰Obi-wan的阴茎，性器顶端渗出的淫液打湿了腿间纯白的被褥。

 

“你的身体紧紧吸住我，不让我离去。”Anakin在Obi-wan耳旁低语。他抽送的速度越来越快，好几次Obi-wan的手被他撞离胸口。“不、Anakin......求你...慢、慢一点......”Sith完全无视他曾经master的哀求，倾身将他压在床上。

 

Anakin的手从腰间游离到Obi-wan的颈部，他保持身下狠戾的抽动，双手掐住了他。只要再一用力，Obi-wan就能被无法反抗的窒息笼罩。只要再久一点，他就会昏迷、甚至死亡。Anakin原本还算平静的心境突然泛起一丝涟漪，他突然意识到他掌握了Obi-wan的生命。

 

“你本该接纳我，你明明爱过我......”Anakin双眼泛着红光，他将Obi-wan的头往被褥间狠狠压去，将喘息和呻吟封在棉絮之内。他的手指渐渐收拢，几乎能感到皮肤之下承载了蓬勃生命的大动脉。

 

“你爱我！！而你选择否认它！”现在那点涟漪演变成了巨浪，Anakin被强烈的愤怒支配——尽管他尚未清楚为何自己会如此轻易失控。Obi-wan感到自己无法呼吸，他张口发出一声微弱的呼喊：“Ani......”

 

那一刻Anakin确实想杀了Obi-wan。令他陷入爱欲的是Obi-wan，将他推入地狱的也是Obi-wan，现在搅乱他一切的还是Obi-wan。但是只要一想到Obi-wan会死，他又不可抑制地害怕、恐惧。

 

他害怕Obi-wan有一天会真正放弃他，彻底离开他。那时不管是Darth Vader还是Anakin Skywalker都将变得一无所有。

 

“你抛弃了我！”Anakin怒吼一声。手指松开，狠狠揪住Obi-wan的头发。他不再言语，压在Jedi背上开始最后的冲刺。龟头在甬道内长驱直入，每次都直接盯上前列腺。头部的疼痛和后穴里的刺激搅成一团一股脑塞进Obi-wan早就一片混沌的大脑。

 

“呃啊.......”Obi-wan的身体突然僵住，在Anakin狂风骤雨般的撞击中他仅靠后穴的刺激便达到了今天第二次高潮。后穴猛然收紧，柔软的肠肉一拥而上，紧紧包裹住Anakin胀痛的性器。

 

“嗯......”Anakin闷哼一声，微凉的液体灌入Obi-wan的小穴。先前在阳台上射入的精液已在刚才的猛烈抽插中变成粘稠的糊状体，两者混在一起，在Anakin抽出阴茎后争先恐后流出来不及闭合的小穴。

 

两次高潮几乎要耗尽Obi-wan的所有精力，他虚弱地趴在被褥间，紫黑长裙上沾满白色的精液。但Anakin根本不给他喘息的时间。Sith将他翻了个身，面对面再次进入了他。穴口的体液有部分被挤出体外，落在大腿两侧，更多则因他的动作重新流入后穴。

 

“唔......”Obi-wan虚弱呻吟，他的身体在叫嚣着休息，酸胀的小穴被体液和阴茎填满。他的双手再无力抚慰肿胀的乳珠，垂在身体两侧。Anakin似乎并不在意他违背了命令，他将所有注意力都放在操弄小穴这件事上。

 

他将头埋在Obi-wan颈间，“我应该杀了你.......可我却做不到。”和凶狠的抽插形成不同，Anakin的声音听起来一点儿也不像一个能在几秒内杀死一个人的Sith，更像一个遍体鳞伤的无助小孩。Obi-wan猛然醒悟，Anakin的心理防线终于被他打开了一个口子。

 

“我应该毁掉你，但我也做不到......你让我别无选择。”这一刻，Anakin突然忘却了一切：他们的决裂、Sith的身份、犯下的罪行......时隔多年，他又变回了那个冲动的少年，想将心中的怒火一股脑发泄出来。

 

“You Destroyed me，Obi-wan.”

 

有什么湿润的液体打湿了Obi-wan的肩膀，他轻叹一声，勉强伸手扣住Anakin的脖子。“你一直......都有另一个...选择。”他的话落在Anakin心间，轻如鸿毛。Sith猛然抬头，“不！我不会再回到过去！”他又一次变回冷酷无情的Lord Vader。

 

“你只爱Anakin，不爱Vader。你现在做的一切都是为了曾经的那个‘我’，但我不是他。”Anakin说道，“我比他更强大，更自由。他没有能力救回亲人，没有勇气争取爱情......”他紧紧抱住Obi-wan，用力大得如同溺水之人抱紧唯一的浮木。

 

“为什么你爱他，却不愿意爱我。”

 

“你错了，Vader。”Obi-wan回答，“我从很久以前就告诉过你，在我眼中你和他是同一个人。”

 

Anakin就这么直愣愣地看着他，久到Obi-wan以为他会结束这场疯狂的性爱。但随后Anakin再次开始了抽送，这次比以往两次都要快速、凶狠。Obi-wan被他的动作顶弄得除了喘息连呻吟也无法发出。

 

当Anakin再次高潮时，Obi-wan全身上下每一块肌肉都被抽干了力气。Anakin紧紧抱着他，宛如无数个他们相拥在一起的曾经。尽管Obi-wan知道现在是现在，过去是过去。

 

“我不相信你，Obi-wan。”Anakin说道。“上一次你说你爱过我时，你砍断了我的双腿和左手。”

 

“给我一点时间，Anakin......”Obi-wan回答。

 

“我厌恶你的隐瞒，如果你这次并未对我有所保留。”Anakin再次掐住Obi-wan的脖子，“我就杀了你，再摧毁一切。”

 

Anakin在寻求他的保证，Obi-wan想。他强压下心中的内疚，对Anakin说道：“我会对你毫无保留，Ani。”

 

“这将是我们之间最后一场游戏，究竟是你率先让我重新爱上你还是我先一步将你拖入黑暗.......”Anakin说道，“你说得对，我们的确需要时间。”

 

——是的，时间。

 

一股莫名的情绪突然涌入Obi-wan的意识，夹杂着愤怒、憎恨、无助的复杂情感。与此同时Anakin的意识里也突然多出不属于他的东西：歉意、爱意以及——愧疚。

 

“你对我做了什么？！”他咬牙说道，眼中充满怀疑。Obi-wan愣住，尽管是有意为之，他没想到事态会发展到这一步。这怎么可能？他尚未取得Anakin真正的信任，无论如何也不该变成这样。

 

“......链接，”Obi-wan回答，“接通了。”

 

Anakin呆愣在地，哑口无言。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Palpatine舒服地靠坐在独属自己的椅子上，支着头眺望窗外的科洛桑。他的眼中闪过一丝算计，对亲卫说道：“去叫Lord Vader，立刻。”

 

他有些玩味地看着手中的新闻报道，关于Darth Vader婚礼的报道占了一大半版面。他开始思考自己是否太过“仁慈”，才给了他这学徒过多的胆量挑战自己的权威。

 

皇帝形如枯槁的双手蹦出荧蓝的电弧。

 

他将亲自教导他不听话的棋子，谁才是真正的执棋者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.凯伯水晶就是光剑的核心材料。  
> 2.卡内利恩四号就是著名官漫《欧比旺与安纳金》故事的发生地点。两人的师徒关系濒临崩溃，却因这次冒险恢复。“如果您愿意指点迷津”是故事最后安妮对老王说的话。  
> 3.戒指中的图案即是TCW中老王臂甲的红色标志，是他和安妮公用的，将两人单独的标志合二为一。EP3老王和安妮在停机坪对话时身后战机的机翼上也有这个标志。  
> 4.关于老王的那个转瞬即逝的梦，其实是颗糖。也许是预知梦......也说不定呢。


	11. 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 

 

纯黑的皮靴踏上一尘不染的金属地面，Darth Vader正走在觐见皇帝的路上。沿途的士兵在抬头瞥见他双眼的那一刻便迅速低下，然而在敬礼目送Vader离去后他们彼此交头接耳，谈论近日那场不同寻常的婚礼。

 

Vader长得并不丑陋，相反，即使在人群中他出众的相貌也能瞬间脱颖而出。但他周身的气场是如此恐怖，使人忘却了他的相貌，只下意识得回避。如今他被皇帝召见，任何一个普通人都能看出他眼中压制着的踌躇。他似乎尚未明了Darth Sidious此次召见的目的。

 

不短的通道Vader走了有几十分钟，比以往慢上许多。尽管他将自己的私人情绪隐藏在黑色的衣袍之下，他缓慢而沉重的步伐仍暴露了他忐忑的内心。不管是Obi-wan还是Vader自己，他们都知道强大的Lord Vader实际是依附于皇帝、受他差遣的棋子。而棋子随时可能被棋手抛弃。

 

终于，Vader到达了目的地。他打开门，几步跨上高台。他现在名义上的Master，Sith Lord，Emperor，Darth Sidious正坐在高椅之上注视这同样名义上的Padawan走近自己。

 

“我想......你应该已经知道我这次找你的原因？”Sidious形如枯木的双手拾起放在桌上的战争报告，荧光屏幕上详细罗列了近日的几次小规模反叛镇压。Vader立在一旁，开始汇报战果：“在逃的Jedi已剿灭大半，还有少数躲藏太深。前天情报人员截获一则信息，有至少十人以上的Jedi企图破坏我们的一处军事补给站......”

 

噼啪——

 

一道炫目的闪电突然击中Vader坚硬的盔甲，将他整个人击飞至三尺之外。Sith重重倒在地上，强烈的电流没入肌肤，在体内疯狂流窜。他的耳边轰的一声炸开，刺耳的嗡鸣仿佛危急时刻拉响的警报。

 

“我自认不是一个耐心的人，Vader。”Sidious细细打量指尖的电弧，仿佛在看一件有趣的玩具。他从头到尾都没有看匍匐在地的Sith，似乎对他而言令敌人闻风丧胆的Darth Vader只是一粒不起眼的尘埃。

 

“别妄图挑战一位Sith Lord的底线，my young padawan。”Sidious说道，沙哑的嗓音如同野兽的利爪在Sith耳膜上划出数道血痕。Vader从地上勉强站起，下一秒又被Sidious的闪电击倒在地。

 

“你的回答呢？”皇帝终于看向Vader，眼中闪着令人恶寒的猩光。他名义上的学徒强忍电流带给身体的刺痛感，沉声回答：“举办婚礼的目的正如报告里所说，是为了增加帝国在民众面前的好感，同时我也能将我的仇敌狠狠羞辱一番。”

 

很官方的回答，Sidious点点头，看上去像是接受了Vader的解释。然而更强力的闪电接踵而来，这次Sidious根本没有停手的意思。“我可不是老糊涂，Darth Vader，你的说辞根本毫无逻辑。要么是别有所图，要么......”他停顿一下，嘲讽道：“你已经丧失了判断局势的能力。”

 

“我根本不需要民众的好感那种东西，只有力量能征服一切。身为Sith，你竟然为了那些子虚乌有的玩意儿作出错误的判断。”Sidious加大了闪电的强度，Vader痛苦的闷哼在他听来如同最悦耳的音乐。“你在挑衅你的主人，Darth Vader。”

 

良久，皇帝收回手。“那件武器的研发进行得如何。”他转移了话题，不再逼问Vader婚礼的事。Sith咽下喉间一口腥甜，保持单膝跪地的姿势回答：“已、已在初步设计阶段。”他低着头，Sidious根本看不见他的脸。但帝国的皇帝对此反而颇为满意，如果Vader选择抬头直视他，那Sidious便不得不开始考虑另寻他人接替Vader的位子。

 

“之前你说的那个......”Sidious看了眼手中的报告，“偷袭补给站的行动。三天后我希望收到他们的死亡报告。”三天时间即使对Vader来说也很紧凑。他再强大也只是单枪匹马，而敌人有两位数之多。但Vader没有提出异议，只是轻嗯一声接受了皇帝的指示。他知道这是Sidious在警告自己，如果有任何差池，等待他的将是万劫不复。

 

早在做出和Obi-wan联姻的决定时他便料到Sidious会因这件事怀疑自己。原本他不该冒这么大的风险，原本他在做决定的那一刻就知道今日狼狈的自己，原本他不该如此草率......Vader起身离开房间，将皇帝抛在身后。

 

电流窜过遗留的刺痛还扎根在Vader的血肉之中。Vader一边走一边捏紧拳头，突然狠狠砸向一旁的墙壁。原本光滑的墙上留下一个明显的凹陷。

 

有那么多原本，却仍阻止不了他将这场荒诞的闹剧付诸现实。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

近来Obi-wan Kenobi的日子其实过得还不错，除去那场莫名其妙的婚礼以及和Anakin之间更莫名其妙的婚姻关系，他如今拥有和Anakin同样的地位——当然，前提是他要穿上该死的长裙变成一个女人。

 

身为“Lady Vader”，Obi-wan名正言顺获得了一间十分宽敞奢侈的屋子，居住场所也从那间空旷的小房间移到了科洛桑的最上层。由于他是以“Vader体弱多病的夫人”的身份住进去的，Anakin根本不用担心他会逃跑。

 

整个房子里所有的仆人和守卫都是隐形的监视器，除了卧室，Obi-wan无时无刻不处在他们的视线之中。Anakin熟知Jedi的招式，自然能料到他可能的逃跑路线。不过他曾经的学生显然是多虑了，Obi-wan压根儿就没想逃。

 

尽管出了点小差错，Obi-wan仍然将Anakin厚实的心防破开了一个口子，更令人惊讶的是他们沉寂已久的师徒链接竟然被重新激活。说来讽刺，在那次半强迫性质的亲昵中Obi-wan却罕有得离Anakin的内心格外近。

 

——为什么你爱他，却不愿意爱我。

 

Obi-wan拍拍自己的脑袋，想将那些杂乱的回忆和Anakin的话一股脑丢到意识最深处。就在他专心与自己搏斗时，从原力深处传来的一阵悸动扰乱了他的思绪。Jedi手中正在批阅的文件啪的一声掉在地上，他下意识从椅子上站起，冲出了房间。

 

“夫人，您...夫人？夫人您这是要去哪儿？！”仆人望着一路狂奔的Obi-wan，吓得手里端着的盘子一抖。鬼才是你夫人，Obi-wan暗自吐槽，并未理会仆人的叫喊。他一股脑儿跑到了大门口，迎面撞上开门而入的Anakin。

 

“你......”Anakin的疑惑直接卡在喉间。Obi-wan径直攥住Sith的手腕，转头又拽着他在走廊里飞奔。恍惚间，Obi-wan的身影和Anakin记忆中那位Jedi Master重合，他甚至感到自己早已剪去的学徒辫在奔跑中擦过颈部的皮肤。

 

伴随一声巨响，Obi-wan关门的声音将Anakin扯回现实。

 

“你和Palpatine见过面了？他对你做了什么？”Obi-wan离Anakin很近，上身柔顺的布料紧贴他的胸膛。他迟疑半晌，反手扣住Obi-wan，反问道：“为什么问这些？”机械手的力度大于常人，Obi-wan的手腕处迅速浮现一圈红印。

 

“链接。”Obi-wan言简意赅。Anakin立刻明白是他外露的负面情绪惊扰了原力链接另一端的Obi-wan，时至今日他仍觉得自己和Obi-wan这充满裂痕的关系还能让那可笑的链接“死灰复燃”是一件不可思议的事。

 

“你知道了多少？”Anakin突然紧张起来。自从他们正式决裂，他在Obi-wan面前永远保持强势的一面。尽管有脆弱或崩溃，他从未袒露自己对Obi-wan的真正想法......对Obi-wan的真正想法？Anakin的思绪突然中断，他对Obi-wan的真正想法难道不是向他复仇吗？

 

Obi-wan深吸一口气，试图忽略手腕处传来的疼痛感。“我只感到你的愤怒......单这一个已经太多了。曾经你......”他看了眼自己曾经的学生，换了个说法，“曾经我有时也能感受到那些潜藏在链接深处的东西，但是我并没有对它们足够重视。”反而错失最后的弥补机会，铸成大错。

 

Anakin猛地推开Obi-wan，压抑已久的情绪瞬间爆发。“我的确感到愤怒，那又如何！”他的声音大得几乎要震破Obi-wan的耳膜，每一个音节都带着强烈的怒气。“我已经走上这条路，无法回头。就算我知道我只是别人手中的棋子，我也会用尽所有力气当最不容易被抛弃、最有重量的那颗。”

 

Anakin抓住Obi-wan的肩膀，将他推倒在床上。“我不需要你的怜悯，Obi-wan！”他看起来就像一只受伤的狂兽，明明早已伤痕累累仍拒绝任何人的帮助。Obi-wan伸手覆上他的脸颊，全然不顾Anakin是否会因此被激怒。

 

“我没有怜悯你，Ani，从来都没有。”Obi-wan平静的语气和处在暴躁状态中的Anakin形成鲜明对比，“即使成为Sith，并不意味着你只有Darth Vader这一条路可走。”

 

“一切都变了......”Anakin捂住一片混沌的脑袋，挣扎着说道：“从我将你带回来的那一刻，一切都变了！为什么我无法控制自己，为什么我无法保持镇定，为什么我会做出那样疯狂的决定......”

 

“因为你内心深处知道你可以全然信任我，即使你总怀疑我会背后捅你一刀。”Obi-wan耐心回答。“因为你知道还有另一条路可以走，不需要伪装、不需要克制......”Jedi的话分明是用最平常的语气说出，却如同充满魔力的咒语轻易平息了Anakin暴躁的思绪。

 

“你又要跟我长篇大论了吗，Obi-wan？”Anakin咬牙问道，言语之间全然是对Jedi式教育的不屑。Obi-wan轻轻摇头，对他曾经的学徒说道：“让我们抛弃掉那些私人感情，单从个人利益出发。你想要自由，Darth Vader。而你现在的困扰是自由后该去往何处。”

 

“你需要一个归宿。”

 

Anakin疑惑地看向被自己压在身下的人。他在说什么？什么归宿？

 

“如果你帮我、帮整个银河系、帮我们的人民阻止Palpatine，让民主回归共和国......”Anakin粗暴打断Obi-wan的提议：“你想让我背叛我现在的Master？”

 

“他不是你的master。”Obi-wan回答得斩钉截铁。

 

“难道你就是了吗？”Anakin诘问。

 

“我....曾经是，如今正在努力成为它。”Obi-wan眨了眨眼。“这不是我们讨论的重点，Vader。”

 

他在叫我Vader，为什么？Anakin心想。似乎Obi-wan不再把他当做Anakin Skywalker的糟糕未来，而是独立的个体——一个Sith。Obi-wan在以Jedi Master的身份和他对话，而不是顾念旧情的Master Kenobi。

 

“就算我真的能在背叛他后活下来，你们这些自诩正义的人也不会放过我吧？”Anakin冷笑一声，掀开衣袍露出腰间的光剑。“黑暗原力已经刻入了我的灵魂，死在我手上的人也不会因为我的临阵倒戈而复活。”

 

“这正是我可以给予你的另一条路。”Obi-wan说道，“等一切都结束，我会和你一起离开。不管是否会因此被一并通缉，我也绝不会离开你。”

 

Anakin久久凝望Obi-wan，再三确认他并未在开玩笑。“我为什么非得需要你陪伴？我大可以自己一个人离开，还少了泄露行踪的可能。”

 

“因为你害怕一个人，Anakin。”

 

“......”Sith放开了对方的肩膀，冷着脸一言不发。他转身走出房间，一句话也没说。但Obi-wan就是知道对方已经将今日这番话听了进去，他已经在Anakin的心中埋下了一颗希望的种子。接下来只需等待种子生根发芽，直到Anakin彻底接受他的提议为止。

 

——尽管他并未有十足把握用这样的方法将Anakin拉回正途是否正确。


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章女装王预警

**Chapter Twelve**

 

 

 

“你为什么会在这里？”

 

Anakin站在他的钛战机前，满脸的惊愕。他看到了什么？在帝国的星舰上、在千万帝国士兵的眼皮子底下，他可敬的ex-master、如今名义上的夫人Obi-wan正坐在舱门前看他。更可怕的是，他穿的是一件女士长裙。

 

槽点太多，Lord Vader感到脑袋疼。

 

“担心我的丈夫任务失败于是来帮忙——我知道这个理由没有一点可信度，但聊胜于无。”Obi-wan耸耸肩，平静回答。Anakin环顾四周，士兵们埋首于自己的工作，没有一个人朝他这边投来目光。

 

Obi-wan简直就像凭空出现在这里一样。

 

Anakin几步上前，扼住Obi-wan的脖子抵在冰冷的机壳上。“怎么逃出来的？”他问道，那双眼睛仿佛在说不如实回答就会有最严厉的惩罚等着对方。Obi-wan眨了眨眼，从Anakin的角度望去刚好能看清他狭长的眼睫毛在空中微微扇动。

 

“就这么......”Obi-wan指了指自己怪异的衣着，“大摇大摆走出来的。”

 

Anakin愣了会儿，随即意识到Obi-wan的言外之意。他竟然忘了Obi-wan现在的另一重身份是自己的“夫人”。几日前的婚礼上他因为Obi-wan大打出手，如今再回想那天做的一系列决定，他才发现Obi-wan反而因此获得了自己的“庇护”。

 

Darth Vader的庇护，想想还有些可笑。但Obi-wan偏偏就拥有这听起来荒诞至极的护身符。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

如果让Obi-wan回想从住宅偷溜到星舰的一路经历，那一定是又羞耻又漫长的一场煎熬。身为一名Jedi Master，他本来有无数种方法溜出这个“金丝笼”。但Anakin猜到了他的大部分逃跑技巧，每一种都做了十足的应对策略。

 

但是，那只是大部分。有一种方法Anakin没有考虑到。或者说他考虑到却认为Obi-wan不会采用——以Lady Vader的身份直接走出屋子。Anakin清楚Obi-wan是一个自尊极强的Jedi，要他扮作一位体弱多病走起路来都“风雨欲来山欲倒”的女性，简直是慢性折磨。

 

但Obi-wan还是选择了它。当他举着一张写有“我要出去”几个大字的字条悬在门口护卫眼前时，密不透风的头纱完美遮住了他脸上窘迫的红晕。护卫显然没料到这位夫人会来这么一出，“夫人，为了您的安全着想，请您回到您的房间去吧。”他吊着胆子小心说道，生怕怠慢这位特殊的主人而引来杀身之祸。

 

Obi-wan从不知什么地方摸出一支笔，将原先的那行字划去，又添上一句：我会向他解释一切，我不希望因为这小小的插曲让你惹上些......他故意不写完，但护卫眼中渐渐浮现的恐惧已说明了一切。

 

护卫胡乱点头，连忙侧身让出通道。Obi-wan松了口气，提起碍事的裙摆朝他点头致谢，踏出了屋子。感谢Darth Vader的威慑力，能够让他狐假虎威一番。

 

尽管被铁血手腕统治，帝国内部的八卦一点没少。至少那场轰动全科洛桑的婚礼宴会上发生的事已在私底下传开。尽管少不了一些添油加醋和被改的面目全非的诸多版本，“Lady Vader”显眼的黑头纱如同时间人物地点这些基本要素一般出现在每一个故事版本里。因此顶着黑头纱的Obi-wan一路走来，竟然没受到任何阻拦。

 

一个女人，一个在帝国机密场所出入的女人，还带着头纱——用脚趾头都能想出她不同寻常的身份。

 

Obi-wan随便逮住一个小兵问过Darth Vader的所在星舰后，“要挟”他操作穿梭机将自己送上停泊在星球近轨道的星舰，终于赶在这庞然大物出发执行任务前潜入了机库。

 

感谢Darth Vader，感谢那操蛋的婚姻。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin看着面前的Obi-wan，他们的距离只有几毫米，近得Sith能看清对方灰蓝的瞳膜。黑色的头纱被Obi-wan翻至头顶，遮住了他浅金色的发丝。“你仍然没有回答我的问题，为什么出现在这里？”他冷哼一声，“难道你已经放弃‘拯救我’，要落荒而逃了吗？”

 

“如果我真的要‘落荒而逃’，怎么会坐在这里等你发现我？”Obi-wan反问，在把Anakin问得哑口无言后解释道：“我在等待你的回答，Vader......是和我联手还是保持现状。我不想在得到回答前你便死于Palpatine故意下达的任务中。”

 

——这将是我们之间最后一场游戏，究竟是你率先让我重新爱上你还是我先一步将你拖入黑暗.......

 

Anakin说道：“因为那场最后的游戏吗？为了让我重新爱上你？”Obi-wan迟疑一会儿，摇头道：“不是，我说过这件事无关我们之间的私人感情问题。”Anakin没有错失对方片刻的迟疑，“既然如此，为什么犹豫？”Obi-wan张嘴想说些什么，话到嘴边却变了味：“因为我仍然无法忽视感情带给我的影响。”

 

因为我在做一件可能并不正确的事——将情感当做可利用的条件，以达成目的。

 

“那我现在告诉你皇帝给了我什么样的任务——三天内杀掉十几个在逃的Jedi，阻止它们破坏补给站。”Anakin咬紧牙关，死盯着Obi-wan的眼神让他有种那对牙齿在噬咬自己的错觉。“你会怎么做，嗯？助纣为虐？还是救走他们，让任务失败？”

 

Obi-wan的咬住下唇，沉声道：“会有办法的，既能让你完成任务，又能不伤及无辜......”Anakin突然抓紧他的双肩，嘶吼道：“没有别的办法！Obi-wan！”就像他亦没有别的路可以摆脱这令人绝望的现实和没有期盼的未来。

 

“没有试过又如何得知没有别的办法？”Obi-wan镇定自若，丝毫没有被Anakin的气势吓退。“我不会妨碍你执行任务，你需要帮手。”三天的时间限制对常人来说等同于任务失败被直接宣判死刑，对Anakin而言也无非是延迟审判。Obi-wan和Anakin都清楚这一点。

 

Anakin静静看着Obi-wan，一把拉住他离开钛战机，换了另一个两人座的小型战机。他没有再说一句话，似乎在思考Obi-wan话中的含义。Obi-wan的想法永远出乎他的预料，他根本未曾料到Obi-wan会在经历了那些事后还跑出来说要和他共同执行任务。

 

——仿佛他们还是亲密无间的师徒，驾驶飞船在星际间维护共和国的和平。

 

Anakin设置好航线，看向一旁的Jedi。你到底在想些什么？Obi-wan Kenobi？你到底想从我这里得到什么？他对此毫无思绪，和Obi-wan有关的事全都搅成一团在他的脑海里横冲直撞。

 

他不相信Obi-wan会放弃帮助那些Jedi的想法，他甚至可能暗中妨碍自己。但不知为何Anakin坚信Obi-wan不会真的让他交一份印着“任务失败”的报告给Palpatine，那可能不仅会威胁到他的地位，还会危及生命。Palpatine不需要没用的棋子。

 

如果让Obi-wan在他和Jedi间做选择，这为可敬的Jedi Master会选择哪一方呢？也许带上Obi-wan并没他想象中那样糟糕，至少他能够欣赏到Obi-wan面临道德抉择时痛苦纠结的神情。

 

Anakin心想，假如他选择了自己而非那群Jedi......

 

——心底突然涌出一股莫名的躁动。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在他们抵达目的地前，飞船上发生了一段小插曲。

 

Anakin突然抛给Obi-wan一样东西，待他看清后才发现那赫然是自己藏在塔图因的光剑。“你去了塔图因？”他转头问Anakin，指腹不自觉地摩挲布满划痕的金属剑柄。

 

“在发现你在塔图因的藏身处后我彻底搜查过那间屋子，你藏光剑的地方仍然没有变。”Sith回答，仿佛在说一件再平常不过的事。“你搜了我的屋子？”Obi-wan惊呼，“为什么我一点都没察觉到？”

 

“你一天有2/3的时间都在别的地方，想动手脚太简单了。”Anakin解释道，却不自觉将头偏向一边。

 

Obi-wan一把扯掉碍事的头纱，丢在一旁，细细审度手中的光剑。这是伴随了他整个Jedi Knight生涯、独一无二的珍宝，剑身上那些大大小小的划痕记录了每一次九死一生的冒险经历。他原以为不会再见到自己的光剑，如今却经Anakin之手再次握住它。

 

Jedi伸出手指，略带迟疑地缠上剑柄。带着几分踌躇，他握住了光剑。内部的水晶仿佛因主人的来到而兴奋至极，隔着金属外壳他仿佛感到一阵微不可查的嗡鸣。太久了，他几乎要遗忘身为Jedi的那段时光，那段和Anakin Skywalker并肩战斗的时光。

 

“为什么.....把它还给我。”Obi-wan深吸一口气，朝Anakin望去。“你明知道一个手握光剑的Jedi能有多大的杀伤力。虽然我不会逃跑，但不代表我不会给你的帝国添乱。”Anakin眼神忽闪，沉默几秒回答：“既然是决定我们两个人的最后一场博弈，我更希望对手发挥出他的全部实力。”

 

他没有说实话，Obi-wan想。但显然无论他怎么问Anakin都不会将心中的真实想法说出来。更可能，连他自己本人都不明白为什么会归还Obi-wan的光剑。Obi-wan明白那种当局者迷的感觉，曾几何时他也一遍又一遍对自己说对Anakin的过度关注只出于师徒关系。

 

为什么还给他光剑？Anakin想。拿着光剑的Obi-wan Kenobi才是他记忆中那个英勇善战的General Kenobi，Obi-wan才不会知道当他在塔图因看见对世界丧失兴趣混乱度日的人时他的内心有多么愤怒。

 

Obi-wan一把将他推入火焰中，却用心灰意冷当做外壳龟缩一角，企图从他们之间扭曲复杂的关系中挣脱出来——而他当然不允许这种事发生，所以他带回了Obi-wan，强迫他面对事实。

 

女士长裙的款式当然不可能配有放置长剑的腰带，Obi-wan打量一番及膝的衣裙，转头问Anakin：“有刀吗？”Anakin愣了会儿，摇摇头。他看见Obi-wan眼中明显闪过一丝嫌弃——嫌弃！只是一把刀！Obi-wan竟然还嫌弃他！

 

Obi-wan将裙摆举至Anakin面前，问道：“劳烦？”他的态度实在太理所应当，在人们眼中等同于“止儿夜啼的怪物”的Darth Vader只能将手从驾驶台上移开，用原力将多余的布料撕裂。Obi-wan满意得看着开衩至大腿的衣裙，将剩下的布料简单捆在腰间暂时夹住光剑。

 

“看来到达目的地后的第一件事就是换下这该死的衣服。”Obi-wan嘟囔道。

 

Anakin顺着Obi-wan的声音望去，正巧看见他裸露在外的大腿。即使几年未执行任务，Jedi的腿部肌肉仍然保持在良好状态。完美的弧度勾勒出没有赘肉的小腿，塔图因的时光将双腿染成小麦色，近来的长时间囚禁又有些冲淡那深色。

 

不知为何，Anakin突然感到喉头一紧。他迅速别过头，胡乱嗯了几声。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一段极短的行程过后，两人到达了此行的目的地——帝国的补给站。在受到当地负责人的热情——其实是提心吊胆——接待后，Anakin厚着脸皮向负责人要了一套当地常见的服装。起初负责人以为Lord Vader是想变装秘密调查，直到他从飞船上签下来另一个活生生的人后负责人才明白那是为他的同行者准备的。

 

而在看到那标志性的黑头纱后负责人恨不得把自己踢回十分钟前另找一套得体的女装，谁会猜到一向独来独往的Darth Vader这次出行会带着他的夫人！还是传说中“弱不禁风”、“风一吹就倒”的那类人！

 

作为传说中“弱不禁风”、“风一吹就倒”的当事人Obi-wan也很无奈，Anakin似乎有意刁难他，非得光明正大出现在负责人面前，还拉上他一起。他绝对是故意的，Obi-wan顶着令人厌烦的头纱想。

 

即使成为Darth Vader，Anakin在某些方面仍然幼稚至极——一如曾经。

 

简单了解当地情况后Anakin决定前往负责人所说的当地一处疑似民众反抗军的聚集区。他不喜欢坐在办公室抽丝剥茧，没什么比提着光剑冲进敌人堆里更直接的方法——尽管危险系数也呈指数级增长。

 

克隆人战争时期Anakin被Obi-wan教导三思而后行，那时他确实比如今更谨慎。但在成为Sith后，仿佛是在挑衅过去的一切，Anakin毅然决然走上了一条暴力不归路。因此当他准备前往聚集区时Obi-wan眼中的不赞同都快凝成实体溢出眼眶。

 

“只有三天，现在已经过去半天。”Anakin一边整理行装一边说道，黑色的光剑别在腰间，随着他的动作从黑色的斗篷间漏出。Obi-wan紧抿双唇，说道：“一切尚未明了，贸然行动......”Anakin打断了他的话，“你担心我会杀光那些人？”他问道。

 

Obi-wan没有回答，末了叹道：“你似乎并不打算让我同行。”Anakin回答：“我不想在紧要关头被人背后捅刀，况且我怎么能让我......”他伸出手扣住Obi-wan的脖颈，覆上颈饰下冰冷的抑制环，“.......亲爱的夫人深陷危机之中？”

 

Obi-wan目送他离开基地，松了口气。就算Anakin同意他也不会和对方一同前往聚集区。他有些更隐秘的事需要做，且不能让Anakin知道。

 

Obi-wan，你曾经的坦诚去哪儿了？他自嘲地想，走出房间朝着自己的目的地进发。


	13. 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

 

几乎整个银河系的人都知道Darth Vader的标志性服装：黑袍黑盔甲，还带了个怎么看都审美扭曲的头盔。但除了Jedi等当事者鲜有人知道Vader的头盔下是怎样的面容。讽刺的是，由于克隆人战争，Anakin Skywalker的名讳家喻户晓，他的模样同样易于辨认。

 

这对Anakin来说是个不小的麻烦，他只能褪去黑色换上不起眼的粗麻布衣，用沾满污渍的深色兜帽掩饰自己显眼的外貌。除了不可更改的强健身躯，如今他和聚集区的原住民别无二致。

 

泥泞、昏暗、肮脏，这地方就是一个贫民窟。Anakin一脚踩上一片小水洼，黑黄的水渍溅上小腿。身旁的人都低着头佝偻身子穿梭而过，不时撞上他的肩膀。即使Anakin侧开身子，也无法避免被撞的命运。他抬手将兜帽拉得更低一点，那些撞上他的人......似乎有几个是有意为之。

 

Anakin将光剑藏在上衣里面，即使被撞到也不会漏出。他紧了紧斗篷，闪身进了一条无人的小巷道。他耳内的小型通讯器微微震动，是从补给船传来的信息。Anakin打开通讯器开关，短暂的杂音过后是负责人低沉的声音。

 

“Lord Vader，夫人...夫人不见了。”

 

咔擦——Anakin身旁的墙壁突然出现一丝裂痕。

 

“什么时候不见的？”

 

“在、在您离开后不久，夫人说要出去一趟。我们以为是您的授意，便没有阻拦。”负责人明显有些紧张，哪怕隔着身处通讯器的两端，Darth Vader言语间的怒气也让他心惊胆战。“派出去暗中保护的人员跟丢了夫人，现在我们也不知道她的确切位置。”

 

“Lord Vader？您......”

 

Anakin关掉通讯器，强忍着内心的怒火才没有把仪器砸向一边的土墙。他就知道Obi-wan不会真的在同一个地方安静待上半秒。现在他不仅要除掉那些不知藏在哪里的敌人，还要寻找他失踪的“夫人”。好极了，Obi-wan成功给他添了麻烦。

 

Sith掏出一个小型追踪器，巴掌大的屏幕上有一个不停闪烁的红点。这是Obi-wan颈部的抑制环发出的定位信号，只有Anakin手中的追踪器能接收抑制环的特定频率。Obi-wan知道这一点，却仍然选择独自行动。不是他脑子坏了就是有什么非做不可的理由。

 

Anakin抬眼凝视屏幕，幽幽荧光在黑暗的巷道里照亮了他兜帽下的小半张脸。他突然皱起眉头——红点就在他的脚下。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin设想了无数种和Obi-wan再次见面的场景，大部分是相似的套路：Obi-wan和那些逃亡的Jedi再次联合在一起反过来对付自己。这不能怪他，Obi-wan在感情上已经骗过他一次，他实在没有信心相信正直的Master Kenobi会站在他这个满手鲜血的混蛋一边。

 

但现在这样......是他始料未及的。

 

“Obi-wan？你、你怎么......”他一脸错愕地看着被捆得结结实实扔在这个废旧地下室的Jedi，到嘴的讽刺全被打回了肚里，心里噎得慌。“我以为你会......”Obi-wan的嘴被布条封住，因此他只能眼神示意Anakin过来帮忙。

 

见鬼！Obi-wan竟然对他翻了个白眼！

 

不可一世的Darth Vader即使心里如千万头汤汤奔驰而过，仍然走过来老老实实给他的“夫人”松绑。拿掉布条后Obi-wan动了动有些酥麻的舌头，长吁一口气。“呼......”他转过头看着正在和绳结奋战的青年，轻声说道：“你以为我会做什么？”

 

Anakin解绳的手顿了顿，手指悬在Obi-wan的小臂处。Jedi微凉的皮肤刺得他指腹一疼。“我以为你会和他们联手对付我。”他闷声说道，加快了解绳的动作。Obi-wan叹了口气，回答：“我说过我不会放弃你。只要没死，就还有补救的可能。”

 

“命都没了还谈什么拯救。”

 

Anakin将麻绳丢至一旁，一把将Obi-wan拉了起来。长时间的捆绑令Jedi的双腿血液不流畅，刚一站起来他便一个趔趄朝Anakin倒去。噗通一声，撞了个满怀。Anakin的双手尴尬得悬在空中，最后只能僵硬地抱住对方的肩膀——笨拙地像个初尝拥抱的小孩。

 

“抱歉，腿麻了。”Obi-wan说道，从Anakin身上离开，弯腰挽起长裤裤脚。随着腿部皮肤的裸露，那些可怖的伤痕也随之出现在Anakin眼前。青年这才发现他竟从未认真审视Obi-wan身上他所留下的东西，“Obi-wan，我......”他的嗓子一紧，说出的话都带上了几分干涩。

 

Jedi伸手熟练得揉搓僵硬的腿部肌肉，在听到Anakin的话时适时抬头。“什么？”他轻声问道。Sith却偏过头，回答道：“没什么。”Obi-wan看了眼他曾经的学徒，若有所思。

 

确认没什么大碍后，两人交换了彼此掌握的信息。

 

Anakin从地表感知到有一个隐秘的通道连接地下，顺着漆黑的楼梯往下走便来到这个大约有十几平米的地下室。而他在这个地下室碰见了被五花大绑的Obi-wan。

 

生活可真是惊喜多多。

 

“我想找到一个万全之策，既不需要有人死，也不会让你任务失败。”Obi-wan说道，和Anakin一同走向地下室另一头的铁门。“我一亮出蓝色光剑，就被他们带到了基地。没想到General Kenobi的名号这么有用，当我告诉他们我就是Obi-wan Kenobi时他们很快卸下了防备。”

 

“那你又是如何沦落到这个地步的？Master Kenobi？”Anakin轻哼道。Obi-wan咳嗽一声，似乎有些窘迫：“我向他们阐明我的目的和立场后......就被当成叛徒关在这里了。”他侧身示意Anakin用光剑劈开铁门。几道夺目的红光闪过，铁门四分五裂。

 

“立场？”Anakin沉声道，“什么样的立场？”

 

Obi-wan深吸一口气，“不能杀掉你的立场。”他回答道，“或者说，保护你的立场。”

 

Anakin抿唇沉默，Obi-wan看了他一眼，也跟着沉默起来。空气逐渐凝滞，死寂在两人间蔓延开来。他们并肩而行，自决裂以来第一次，Anakin没有出言讽刺他曾经的导师想法天真。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

铁门背后是另一条狭长的地道，Anakin手中的光剑仅能驱散三步以内的黑暗。他见Obi-wan没有动作，问道：“你的光剑呢？”Jedi耸耸肩，无奈道：“被他们收走了。”Anakin挑了挑眉，“‘光剑是你的生命’——嗯哼？”

 

Obi-wan看出他眼中的戏谑，轻咳一声，“我承认我是有那么几次让它掉了出去......”

 

地道不长，Anakin却少有地放松下来。黑暗和寂静让他暂时忘却了和Obi-wan的恩怨纠葛，在这个孤寂的空间里只有他们两人在。Anakin从来就不是一个习惯孤独的人，幼时的经历使他渴望亲人的陪伴。而这个空间，这个空间里除了他只有Obi-wan。

 

真是令人讽刺，他原本想将Obi-wan推入悬崖，却在最后一刻因为害怕孤独而拉住了对方。

 

“有些话，一直没来得及告诉你。”Obi-wan突然开口，打破了难得安宁的气氛。

 

“有什么话之后再说。”Anakin回答。

 

“不，现在就得说。”Obi-wan叹了口气，双眼流露出一丝懊悔，“我已经有过一次经历，知道一昧拖延会有什么后果。”

 

Anakin转头看向他曾经的导师兼战友。几年不见，他比记忆中的那个Master Kenobi显得更加苍老几分。“你要说什么？”他问道。

 

“那天我撒了谎。”Obi-wan说道。

 

Anakin握着光剑的手微微一颤。“你撒过那么多次谎，现在说的又是哪一次。”

 

“你知道我指的哪一次。”Obi-wan看着他，仿佛要从Anakin的眼中看出些什么别的东西，一些Darth Vader不该展露的东西。“你说的没错，我是个胆小鬼，不敢承担那句同意背后的责任。”

 

“但你得知道，Anakin......”Obi-wan突然凑上去轻吻Anakin的脸颊，“......我一直都爱着你。”

 

“骗子！”Anakin突然着了魔似的一把推开他，Obi-wan咚的一声跌倒在地。红色的光剑在空中乱晃，Anakin怒道：“如果你爱我，那时候为什么要矢口否认我们之间发生的一切！”他感到没来由的焦躁，努力抑制自己才没有挥剑砍向身侧的石墙。

 

“我、我明明......”

 

不该是这样，他不该在Obi-wan面前如此失态，他不该如此轻易地展现出自己脆弱的一面。他应该是强大的Darth Vader，而不是个缺爱的可怜儿。Anakin单手捂住脸，指尖触到眼角一片濡湿。他竟然会因为Obi-wan的那番话落泪，只是简单的几个字就打碎了他的心理屏障。

 

——我明明是如此爱你。

 

Obi-wan从地上爬起来，伸手抱住情绪激动的青年，一如他们还是师徒时曾做过的那样。“因为我害怕当我承认这一切，我之前贯彻的信条奖杯彻底否定，身为Jedi我更是失职。更重要的是......”他轻叹一声，“我是你的master，我的任务仅仅是教导你成为一名合格的Jedi。”

 

“在这些面前，我个人的感情是不重要的杂念。”

 

“那你就甘愿让我处在痛苦之中吗！就为了把我推到‘天选之子’的位子？”Anakin的双眼变得血红，他死死瞪着Obi-wan，狰狞的神情在红光的照耀下更添几分恐怖。“你自私得令我作呕。”

 

难听至极的话令Obi-wan脸色刷的一下苍白许多，他知道Anakin被自己的拒绝伤得很重。却没想到他的怨怼已快深入骨髓。Anakin的感情很丰富，当他身处一段感情中时他会全身心投入，反之，当他感到被背叛......一切都会朝最糟糕的方向发展。

 

“我的确自私，如今我来弥补我所犯下的错。你找到了我，而我又无法下手。我会竭尽所能，将你从这一切中解救出来。”Obi-wan轻声说道，“而我做的第一件事，就是对你坦诚。”

 

坦诚，多么珍贵的词。Anakin想，Obi-wan竟然要对他坦诚。“你不该轻易说出那个词。”他咬牙说道，“我说过如果你再对我有所保留，我会杀了你。”

 

“那你便杀了我，我不会反抗。”Obi-wan毫无畏惧，“如果你下得了手。”

 

他表现得太镇定了，Anakin竟找不出一丝伪装的破绽。他能相信Obi-wan吗？在他选择抛弃自己后再次相信他？“我不知道该不该相信你，我们需要时间来证明一切。”Anakin说道，挣脱Obi-wan的怀抱继续朝地道前方走去。

 

“无论你相信与否，我都会照自己的方式和你相处。”Obi-wan在他身后说道。

 

Anakin没有回答，却放慢了脚步等Obi-wan跟上来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

地道的尽头是另一扇铁门。Anakin驻足门前，从腰间摸出一把爆能枪扔给Obi-wan。“你还没忘记如何使用吧，General Kenobi？”Jedi耸耸肩，挑眉道：“当然没有，General Skywalker。”似乎先前的小插曲打消了Anakin潜藏心底的芥蒂，他们再次回到互相斗嘴的相处模式。

 

“还有多少时间？”Obi-wan问道。

 

“扣除回程时间还有不到12个小时。”Anakin回答，“找你花了点时间。索性这里可以直接通向基地，不算太亏。”他回头看向站在自己身后的男人，“所以，你找到所谓的万全之策了吗？”

 

Obi-wan走上前一把踹开了铁门，拽着一脸错愕的Anakin冲了进去。

 

四周突然变得明亮异常，原本粗糙的石墙变成了薄铝覆盖的金属墙面。头顶的灯光白得刺眼，Anakin下意识闭上了双眼。待他适应了亮度再次睁眼，已被Obi-wan拽到通道一侧。

 

不敢相信，在他闭眼的时候他竟然就这么由着Obi-wan拉他跑来跑去。

 

“看到那东西了吗？”Obi-wan指向有一扇铁门，半开的房门后是一个不知有何用的控制台。“我没瞎。”Anakin没好气地说道。

 

“那就是我的万全之策。”Obi-wan笑道。


	14. 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

 

 

 

“那就是我的万全之策。”

 

Anakin看向一脸自信的男人，“我不喜欢卖关子，Obi-wan。”他轻哼一声，抬脚掠过对方，踏入了这个不足十平米的小房间。房间1/3的空间都被各种仪器堆满，五颜六色的指示灯在黑暗的房间里格外惹眼。

 

“我调查过，这地方的前身是一个军事基地，因为一些设计缺陷而被淘汰。幸运的是，我在圣殿的资料库里曾见过这种基地的内部设计图。”Obi-wan解释道，趁四下无人也闪身进了房间，反手关上房门。“为了提高隐蔽性，整栋建筑都被埋在地下。但这样的设计会带来一个棘手的问题......”

 

“通风和排水。”Anakin接口道，熟悉的机械配件唤醒了他身为Anakin时对机械的那番热爱，他开始仔细审视这些略显老旧的装置，推测它们的用途。

 

“没错，通风和排水。”Obi-wan伸手在一个较大的控制平台上拨弄按键，似乎在调试什么。“这种基地有一个单独的房间控制整栋建筑的通风和排水，通常都在一个固定位置，并不难找。如果整个通风系统被蓄意破坏，只需一点毒气或者一把火就能摧毁整个基地；相同的，如果排水系统瘫痪，只要有足够的水就能消灭所有人。”

 

Anakin转身来到Obi-wan身前，死死盯着Obi-wan的双手。“我以为Jedi都更喜欢和平一点的获胜方式。”

 

“当然不，Anakin。本质上我们仍是战士。”Obi-wan纠正道。Sith对此不置可否，反正他也从来没真正参透Jedi这一职业的意义。“所以呢，你现在在做什么......或者我该问，你想干什么？”

 

“暂时关闭通风系统。”Obi-wan眨了眨眼睛，那语气仿佛在说一件无足轻重的事。但Anakin知道，当他说出这句话时，即将做的可和丢个炸弹炸死一片机器人一样刺激。“然后呢？一把火烧了逼他们出来？我想你没忘记皇帝的要求吧？”

 

“他要见到尸体。”Obi-wan说道，“但如果没有尸体呢？”

 

“没有尸体？”Anakin皱眉道，“我不明白你的意思，Obi-wan。”

 

“比如一些不可逆转的损毁，让尸体变得难以辨认。”Obi-wan给了他曾经的学生足够的提示，几秒后Anakin领悟了他的意思。“你想用火？”只要火势够足，任何东西都能变成一堆灰烬——更何况人。

 

“计划赶不上变化，也许你只是‘迫不得已’采取了一种极端手段。”Obi-wan看向平台上显示各类数据的平台，不禁感叹一下圣殿丰富的知识储备。“Palpatine才不在乎你是否真的带了尸体回来，他的最终目的是确认你是否还‘忠心’，或者说——还有行动能力。”那个老狐狸只在意Darth Vader是否还为他所用，Obi-wan心想，只要确认对方有“乖乖听从”Anakin就能性命无虞。

 

“让我猜猜，你肯定不会真的让我放火烧死这些‘反叛军’......”Anakin看见屏幕上的基地平面图中那些代表通风口的绿点已因Obi-wan的操作转红大半，“......你想让我捧着一团灰去交差？”

 

“当然不止一团灰，我只说不想杀掉他们，没说让你去送死。”Obi-wan回答，停手看着屏幕上的绿光逐渐散去。“还有光剑。”

 

“光剑？”Anakin挑眉道，“用光剑当做身份证明？Jedi可不会主动将光剑交给他的敌人，那可是他的生命。”Obi-wan瞥了对方一眼，知道Sith又在拿“光剑是你的生命”这个万年老梗开涮，而他还偏偏束手无策——毕竟他确实经常丢光剑。

 

“这个交给我，我会说服他们把光剑交出来。”Obi-wan说道，“我们分头行动，你制造一场大火，我负责收集光剑。”

 

一个奇怪又费劲的“万全之策”，Anakin暗暗想道，还漏洞百出。既然基地的通风排水如此重要，这个房间又为何没有一点防护措施？仿佛是在门上写了“欢迎”一样在邀请他们进入。又或许在他和Obi-wan分开的那段时间对方经历了一些自己不知道的冒险......Anakin如此说服自己。

 

“你前脚刚被他们当做叛徒丢到地下室，还有信心去和他们谈判？”Obi-wan低头回答：“我的光剑还在他们手里，无论如何我都得再去见他们一次。至于如何说服，我有我自己的方法。你只需要相信我。”

 

Obi-wan低着头，Anakin看不到他说这话时的神情。当Jedi再次抬头时仍是那副镇定自若的模样，Anakin根本无从判断男人的内心是何种思绪。Obi-wan伸出手指指向屏幕上他们来时的那条路。“这个基地的疏散流线是设计缺陷之一，当通风系统瘫痪时只有和地面相通的出口能疏散人员。”

 

“——其中一个出口就是那个地下室。”

 

Anakin抬眼望着Obi-wan，狭小黑暗的房间中，猩红的灯光照亮了Jedi小半张脸。此刻的他与其说是Jedi，倒更像是一个舔血过日的赏金猎人。他知道Obi-wan倾向使用和平手段，但多年的分离淡化了他对Obi-wan的印象。他几乎快忘却Obi-wan挥动光剑时的矫健身姿和面对敌人时的果断决绝。

 

——他只是倾向和平，并不代表不会用武力手段。

 

“......我需要做什么？”鬼使神差的，Anakin选择了相信Obi-wan这个有些奇怪的计划。也许是在过道时Obi-wan的那番话触动了他内心深处的那根弦，又或许只是在惊喜Obi-wan并未背叛他后头脑一热作出的“报答式”回应，总之Anakin默认了Obi-wan的“胡闹”。

 

“把其它通路堵死，制造一场火灾，但是要预留充足的时间让人可以逃走。一切就绪后立刻离开基地，在外面等我。”

 

“你的要求比皇帝还多。”Anakin暗讽，却推门走出了房间。Obi-wan站在他身后，冷不丁冒出一句话来：“别杀人，Anakin。”

 

“你是以什么样的身份在要求我？”Anakin诘问Obi-wan，语气冷得如同寒冬。

 

“仅仅作为Obi-wan Kenobi。”Obi-wan话里有话，Anakin却不想去探求那话中的含义——也许他其实是害怕面对它。

 

Sith没有回答。他戴上兜帽将面容隐藏在阴影中，只留给Obi-wan一个沉默的背影。但Obi-wan相信，Anakin会遵守这个约定。他了解他的学徒，他比自己想象的善良得多。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darth Vader，你可真是愚蠢透顶。

 

Anakin走在长长的通道里。直到现在他还不明白为什么自己会答应Obi-wan的计划，分开意味着背叛可能随时来临。如果Obi-wan一直在伪装，如果他说的那些话只是为打消自己顾虑而作的掩饰，如果他确实别有所图......

 

怀疑如浪潮般向他袭来，Anakin无法停止揣摩Obi-wan想法的念头。就算有抑制器中的追踪信号，Obi-wan也能借助那群逃亡的Jedi摧毁它，从而摆脱自己的监控。背叛并非不可能，而他简直像是亲手将机会奉上。

 

他堕入了黑暗，双手沾满无辜者的鲜血。Obi-wan会有什么理由选择站在他这边？仅仅是出于那所谓的爱？如果Obi-wan真的如此爱他，当初又为什么拒绝他？在国家与个人间Obi-wan选择了前者，这次他又会如何抉择？

 

烦躁、愤怒、疑问......种种负面情绪交织成团，在Anakin心中滋长，他发现他已无法冷静对待和Obi-wan相关的一切。他竟然开始害怕没有了制约的Obi-wan会选择离开他——尽管Obi-wan再三强调这种事不可能。

 

囚禁者和囚徒的关系被Obi-wan搅得一团乱，而这已严重影响了Anakin的行事判断。他必须做出决定：是选择继续当Darth Sidous的剑刃还是选择站在Obi-wan一侧反抗自己一片昏暗的命运。

 

Anakin决定来一次赌博，是前者还是后者将取决于这次Obi-wan的表现。如果，Anakin握紧手中的光剑，如果Obi-wan这次没有骗他......

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

当第一缕黑烟从地下探出头时，Anakin便知道距离这片区域陷入混乱只剩一两个小时。他坐在距离聚集区不远处的一块巨大的岩石上，等待计划中的那场大火席卷这个地方。Obi-wan只说别杀“他们”，可没指明这些“他们”中是否包含聚集区的原住民。

 

像是在故意和Obi-wan作对，Anakin没有考虑那些手无寸铁的可怜人该如何逃脱这场火灾。反正基地都在地下不是么？火势再大只要在蔓延全区前及时扑灭就好。他仿佛又变回了那个冷却无情的Darth Vader，除了完成任务，对其他一切都漠不关心。

 

Anakin低头看向手中的追踪器，代表Obi-wan的那个红点已经在同一个地方静止不动很长一段时间。离皇帝规定的最后期限还有不到5个小时，扣除回程时间不算太宽裕，但还有补救余地。他不喜欢出现计划之外的东西，但如果Obi-wan的计划失败，就得轮到他提着光剑去收拾残局。

 

他没有看见有其他Jedi离开这片区域，但在他的感应中有许多原力敏感者已经撤离。他们是如何隐藏行踪的？Obi-wan究竟对他们说了什么？Anakin突然开始后悔答应Obi-wan。他不喜欢隐瞒，曾经是，如今也没有改变。

 

噼啪——第一簇火花冒出地面，点燃了地上一块沾满油渍的破布。

 

Anakin的手指覆上身下的岩石，磨砂质感让他想起塔图因——那颗沙漠星球。他在那里出生，在那里遇到Qui-Gon和Obi-wan，在那里见证了母亲的死亡......最后也是在那里找到了Obi-wan。他开始思考最初寻找Obi-wan的原因：1/3为了报复，1/3为了消磨无聊，还剩下1/3说不清道不明的思绪。

 

剩下的那1/3是什么？Anakin想，陷入沉思的双眼注视着聚集区的方向，右手紧握光剑剑柄。突然，追踪器上的异样吸引了他的注意力。

 

Obi-wan的红点消失了！

 

说不清那一瞬间Anakin的脑海里闪过多少情绪和想法，他只感到一股难以名状的焦虑和压抑迅速充斥整个大脑。像是一块巨大的石板压在他的胸口，将他的一切都扼杀在绝对的压力之下。

 

Obi-wan欺骗了他！背叛了他！离开了他！

 

尽管理智告诉Anakin，一切尚未定论：他们很可能爆发了一场战斗，抑制器在战斗中损坏；又或者Obi-wan在和Jedi谈判时将抑制器当做了筹码、条件......有无数种方式可以在Obi-wan并没背叛的前提下解释红点的消失。

 

但显然这并没有帮助Anakin纾解他暴动的情绪。Obi-wan摆脱了他的掌控，他无从得知对方的行踪。不确定性和不安几乎压得Anakin喘不过气，四周的原力感应到Sith的情绪，也跟着躁动起来。

 

Obi-wan会履行约定回来找他吗？不、他怎么会回来？他又不是傻子，怎么可能再次回到一个囚禁者、杀人犯、堕落者的身边？

 

——我会竭尽所能，将你从这一切中解救出来。

 

骗子。

 

Anakin终于从岩石上起身，仿佛从一次漫长的噩梦中惊醒。他握紧手中的光剑，猩红的光束发出微弱的呲呲声，似乎要蒸干空气中的最后一丝水分。

 

Sith踏出了第一步，随后是第二步、第三步......

 

——我说过如果你再对我有所保留，我会杀了你。

 

——那你便杀了我，我不会反抗。

 

Obi-wan没有履行诺言，所以他会杀了他、必须杀掉他。

 

大火蔓延了小半个聚集区，Anakin逆着人流，在惊慌失措的平民中穿梭。有人认出了他的武器，四周的人尖叫着一哄而散。Darth Vader为何会来？他们不需要了解，只知道逃命才是首要目标。

 

Anakin在人群中格外惹眼，他就像一个沉默的死神，低着头走到地下室的入口。入口处有好几种大小不一的脚印，似乎是几个人一同从地下室逃出，慌忙逃去。

 

顺着杂乱的脚印可以追踪到这群人的去处，但现在Anakin并不关心他们去了哪儿——他还有更重要的事。

 

Obi-wan没有出现。

 

Anakin握紧手中的光剑，对四周呛鼻的黑烟置若罔闻。他已经认定Obi-wan对他说了谎，对方根本不会再回来。

 

一秒、两秒、三秒……时间仿佛静止。Anakin死死盯住入口，既期待那扇门打开，又害怕走出来的不是Obi-wan。

 

终于，Anakin决定打破僵局。他走上前，伸手准备推开门——

 

——他落了空。

 

一个一身狼狈的男人从通道里走出，额角伤口处流出的鲜血混合着灰尘贴在脸颊上。他握住右手胳膊，原本深色的袖子裂开一条狭长的口子，污血染湿了一大片。

 

是Obi-wan。

 

“Ani？！我不是让你在外面等……”Obi-wan看起来对Anakin的出现很吃惊，“你…那副见了鬼的表情是怎么回事？我还没死呢。”

 

Anakin没有说话，一股莫名的欣喜突然击中了他。Obi-wan没有离开他！即使控制器被破坏他仍然选择回来！

 

“哦，说起来我脖子上的那个玩意儿……嘿！”Obi-wan突然被Anakin抱了个满怀，用力大得像溺水之人抱着唯一的浮木。

 

“Obi-wan，我加入你的计划。”Anakin说道，第一次在Obi-wan面前抛弃了Darth Vader的身份。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

不久前。

 

“A…Vader已经将除此以外其它的出口都封死，我计算过，你们有足够的时间逃出去。”Obi-wan看向面前数位Jedi。

 

他们互相交换几个眼神，将自己的光剑掏出交给Obi-wan。男人沉思片刻，开口道：“很抱歉我还需要做一件事，我不能毫发无伤走出去，那太可疑了。”Obi-wan指了指颈间的抑制器，“如果把它破坏掉后我仍选择回去，胜算会大大增加。”

 

“可是Master Kenobi…这实在…”Jedi们面露难色。

 

“不用担心我的安危，想活命就照我说的做。”Obi-wan回答，不容他们拒绝。

 

不止Anakin在赌博，他也在赌。只是赌的东西不同罢了。


	15. 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 

 

 

在整个帝国盘根错杂的统治阶层中，有着各种权力机关：统治委员会、帝国安全局、情报局......又或者最近才建立的海军情报局。显然Lord Vader并不属于他们中的任何一个，但他的地位无可动摇：他是皇帝手中最锋利的剑刃。

 

Darth Sidious当然不会只顾及武力方面的威慑，他是一位聪明的政客，外域星球纳布是他的母星，Sith Lord是他的导师。在如此特殊的环境下成长起来的Sidious明白智谋也是维护帝国统治的必要条件。

 

是的，他需要一个铁腕指挥官——而Darth Vader显然不是那个人选。在他还是Sheev Palpatine时他便相中了一个人，一个和他同样出身外环星域的传奇人物——Willhuff Tarkin。尽管在克隆人战争时期他尽量让Tarkin和Vader在一起合作，Vader的学徒Ahsoka仍然在他们之间划出了一条似乎不可逾越的鸿沟。

 

总能磨合的，Sidious如此坚信。如果一个人的左手和右手经常争斗、无法相处融洽，这个人可无法做好任何一件事。他将建造那件武器的任务交给了Tarkin，清除最后一丝光明的希望则委托给Vader。

 

对皇帝来说，只要这两人没有擅离职守，帝国就会屹立不倒——前提是他们不出岔子。然而严于律己的Willhuff Tarkin会出什么岔子？

 

所以Sidious知道，一切都在正轨上。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

对任何帝国军官来说，被调配至外环星域、远离核心世界（以科洛桑为中心的繁荣星系）就是变相降级。因此当众人得知这位二十星区总督之一的Willhuff Tarkin被调去一个无名星系的荒凉卫星上时，所有人都在猜测他是否做错了什么事惹得皇帝不高兴。

 

事实上，Tarkin什么都没有做错，反而是做得太好赢得了皇帝的信任才得到这次调任。尽管这颗卫星的哨兵基地条件确实不如核心世界，Tarkin却知道他现在所做的事比那些繁荣星区里的大部分任务都要重要得多。

 

今日的基地和往常似乎并无两样，又好像有了点什么变化。已年过五十的总督将礼仪机器人重新设计过的新式制服穿戴整齐，在审视一番穿在自己脚上齐膝长靴后终于确认自己的形象完美无缺。

 

看着这副考究合身的制服，Tarkin不禁回忆起他的叔父Joy曾说过的话：“染点血会更好看。”

 

“长官，有飞船抵达基地入口。”站在门外的下属如此汇报。Tarkin转身看向他，那双蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着智慧的光芒。基因和早年经历给了Tarkin一副“刻薄严峻”的面容，尽管他自己更倾向于“沉稳”或者“洞察世事”这类形容。但不可辨驳，Tarkin长得并不讨人喜。

 

不过总督本人认为这样未尝不好，外表也是一种有力的施压手段。

 

“有表明身份吗？”Tarkin问道。

 

下属迟疑了一会儿，开口回答：“有，但......”

 

“没有但是，士兵。”Tarkin的语气强硬。

 

“飞船传来的身份识别码是.....Lord Vader。”

 

听到这句话，Tarkin原本冷峻的脸上终于出现了一丝人类的情绪。他挑了挑眉：“Lord Vader？我可没听过任何人向我报告过他的来访，更何况他没有理由来这里。”

 

尽管如此，他仍然需要确认这艘突然出现的飞船的主人是否真的是Darth Vader。知道他在这个哨兵基地的人并不多，毕竟他参与的计划本身就是个巨大的军事机密，而Darth Vader和他一样知晓那件秘密武器的存在。

 

总督压了压微微翘起的衣领，走出了房间。每一个脚步、每一次摆手都充满魄力。

 

当他来到指挥中心时，基地指挥官已在和这艘不明飞船进行沟通。“长官，我们已发出实时通讯请求。”指挥官对Tarkin说道，“为了确保对面的人确实是Lord Vader。”

 

Tarkin抬头看向屏幕，片刻的黑屏后画面上出现了一个他再熟悉不过的形象——黑色的面罩和头盔，以及那双看向他时充满熟悉意味的眼睛。“好久不见，Lord Vader。”Tarkin率先打起招呼。

 

“的确如此，总督，基地生活过得如何？”Vader问道。

 

“还过得去。”Tarkin回答，两个人熟稔得像相识多年的老友——当然，他们确实认识了很久。“我想我们的谈话不该在这样的场景下进行。请允许我结束通讯，派遣人员将您的飞船引至停机坪。”

 

总督结束了通话，命令指挥官放行。“可是，长官，您如何得知对面确实是Lord Vader本人？”指挥官好奇道。Tarkin撇了撇嘴，似乎对方问的是个显而易见的问题。“我和Lord Vader有过多次相处经历，的确是他。整个通话过程中没有出现异常的失真信号，排除通讯作假。”

 

“还有疑问吗，指挥官？”Tarkin反问道。

 

“没有，长官。”指挥官回答。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darth Vader为什么会来这儿？难道是皇帝派遣他来执行什么秘密任务？Tarkin走在通道里，思索着Vader造访的缘由。精明如他也想不通为何忙着清剿残余Jedi的Vader会来到这里，除非有什么信息他无从得知，有什么事他不曾知晓。

 

他不喜欢有任何事干扰计划的执行，哪怕是Darth Vader也不行。

 

满心狐疑又心事重重的Tarkin推开了会晤室的大门。但眼前的一幕还是令饱经风霜的总督体会了一把“心脏一紧”的感觉。他突然明白Vader只身前来而自己什么信息都未收到的原因——Vader是瞒着所有人来的。至于他为何会作出这样的推断......

 

“真是令我惊讶......”Tarkin开始庆幸自己提前屏退了所有人，此刻在他面前发生的事放在其他有心人眼里可做的文章多得能把Vader从他的位子上拽下来。Vader取下了他标志性的头盔，露出属于Anakin Skywalker的面容。而站在他身边的人恰好是一位Tarkin认识却不该出现在此处的人——

 

——Obi-wan Kenobi。

 

“看来科洛桑的情报也有出错的时候。”Tarkin干巴巴地说道，饶是他也有些搞不清为何Obi-wan出现在此。最近关于Lord Vader的小道消息多得如同天上的繁星，其中最惹人注意的就是他结婚的消息。

 

在Tarkin的印象里，Vader并不是个冲动莽撞的人，更不会主动挑衅皇帝的权威。但他就是那样做了：在曾经的绝地圣殿如今皇帝的居所前举行了一次盛大隆重的婚礼。听闻这件事，Tarkin简直要认为Darth Vader被人冒名顶替了。

 

这简直愚蠢又毫无理由！

 

但看皇帝并未公开表示什么，Tarkin想Sidious应该是默认了这场胡闹，又或者用外人不知道的方式已惩罚过Vader。既然顶头上司都没说什么，Tarkin自然无权干涉Vader的私事。只求他不要持续性“精神失常”，影响国家大计。

 

如今看到突然出现在此的Obi-wan，Tarkin突然有种可怕的直觉：引发Darth Vader近来种种反常迹象的罪魁祸首就是面前这位Jedi Master。而他在经历过腐肉高原的试炼后练就的直觉向来都很准。

 

“许久未见，Willhuff Tarkin。”Obi-wan主动开口，看起来一点也不在意他敌对的身份。Tarkin多年练就的强大内心迅速平静下来，他坐在两人对面，沉着回答：“的确是许·久·未·见，Kenobi。”太不现实了......也许在睁眼的那一刻他其实身处某个格外真实的梦境，Tarkin胡乱想。

 

“我还以为你会在见到我的一瞬间联系外面的士兵把我抓起来等待处刑。”Obi-wan调笑道，似乎想让房间里的氛围缓和一点。总督冷哼一声，回答：“如此大胆站在Lord Vader身边还相安无事，我再作出那样的行径，恐怕自己会成为进牢房的那个。”

 

“审时度势......”Obi-wan呢喃道，叹了口气。“那我们可以省去繁文缛节，直奔主题了。”

 

“这也正是我想说的，我的问题可非常多。”Tarkin回答。Obi-wan点点头，咬了咬嘴唇，说道：“为了表示诚意，你可以先提出你的问题，只要是能回答的我都会一一解答。”

 

“第一个问题，为什么会来这里？”Tarkin果然直奔主题。

 

“为了确认阵营。”Obi-wan回答得没头没脑。Tarkin却点点头，有了些想法和推断。

 

“第二个问题，你们为何会在一起？”

 

“目的相同。”Obi-wan回答得异常简洁，说到这时Vader还特意扭头看了他一眼。Tarkin不禁感叹果然是战术大师，嘴上的功夫一点也不弱。Obi-wan的确回答了问题，却回答得非常模糊。刻意留给他足够的想象空间，逼迫他自己去拼凑真相。

 

“最后一个问题，您背叛了陛下？”这次Tarkin是对Vader说的，每一个字眼都如同巨石一样朝面前两人砸去。他唤醒了在腐肉高原上磨练时面对猎物的狠意，如鹰般的双眼令人不寒而栗。

 

这次Obi-wan保持了沉默，让Vader来回答一切。Sith沉默良久，终于吐出一句话。

 

“是。”

 

“为什么如实相告，我会将一切都告诉皇帝。”Tarkin说道，“您最近所做的一切都不可理喻，Lord Vader。您欠我一个合理的解释，让我不至于将您送上押解船。”他的眼神略微缓和，看起来不再那么寒意逼人，却仍是一双猎人的双眼。

 

“恕我冒昧，很久以前我就想问你一个问题，总督。”Vader沉着回答，并未被他的眼神和气势吓退。这世上能乱他心神的东西很少，Tarkin显然不在其列。“现在换我提问了，Willhuff。”

 

他叫了自己的名字，而不是军衔，更不是家族名。Tarkin知道Vader是在暗示他这场对话仅从他们个人的角度出发，而非Lord Vader和星区总督。“我需要如实回答吗，Vader？”Tarkin同样以名字相称，告诉Darth Vader：我同意以个人身份和你交谈。

 

“随你选择。但容我提醒，这个问题关系到我们二人和整个帝国的命运”。Vader将选择权抛给Tarkin，给予了他最大限度的自由，字里行间却透露着一丝胁迫。

 

“你跟随皇帝的理由，或者说动机......是什么？”

 

这次，Tarkin收起了猎人的眼神。在Vader问出这个问题的时候他便知晓猎人与猎物的身份恐怕已经调换。“你去过埃里亚杜吗？”他突然如此反问。Vader愣了一下，回答：“去过。”

 

Tarkin轻靠在椅背上，追问：“腐肉高原呢？”

 

“去过。”

 

“腐肉高原教会了我许多事，其中有一条是：秩序和纪律能终结混乱。而另一条是：只有往上爬，才能改变一切。”Tarkin慢条斯理地说道，仿佛在带领面前两人追忆他的过去。“皇帝陛下终结了早已混乱颓败的共和国，建立了新的秩序。他赏识我，给予我机会去实现我的野心；而我会成为规则的缔造者，用自己的方式铲除海盗、窃贼......只要威慑力足够。”

 

“你可以将这看做一种平等互利的关系。”

 

Tarkin知道，他已经逼近Vader此时来找他的真实目的。这个男人绝对不止背叛了皇帝那么简单，还有什么别的东西在驱动着他做出这一切。而Tarkin敏锐察觉到这个“别的东西”很可能和Obi-wan Kenobi有关。

 

Kenobi又在打什么算盘？Tarkin不禁抬眼看向Obi-wan。几年不见这位曾经的Jedi Master又苍老了几分，但眉眼间的英气丝毫不减。时间消磨了他的生命，却未能搓灭他的锐气。也许到了某个时间，他会知道对方的计谋。

 

“你渴望建立绝对的秩序，Willhuff，而皇帝恰好给了你实现它机会。”Vader总结道，“但现在事情似乎并没有如你所想的那样顺利。”

 

“有话请直说。如今我们面对面坐在这里谈这件事，本来就无需拐弯抹角。”Tarkin说道。

 

“你现在参与的吉诺西斯计划不就是一个例子吗？有话语权的人太多，每一件事都没法用最快的速度解决。显然这个体制并非如你想象的完美，难道你就不想着手重新塑造它么？”

 

“你在说服我和你一同背叛陛下。”Tarkin犀利指出，“这件事远在克隆人战争时期就有人做了。结果很明显，他没有成功。”

 

“为了表示诚意，我将最大的弱点暴露给你，你随时可以告诉皇帝有关Obi-wan的事和我们这次会面。”Vader说道，看起来一点儿不像被握了把柄的那个。“我只是为你提供了另一个选择，选择权在你。”

 

“你忽视了陛下对我的恩情有多重。”Tarkin坚决说道，“很抱歉我们的谈话到此结束，您又做了一件冲动的事，Lord Vader。”他就像一尊坚不可摧的石像，似乎任凭Vader如何说服都不会抛弃Sidious投入另一阵营。

 

“并不冲动，只是在赌。”Vader不以为意，“赌是你的野心更强还是所谓的忠诚更胜一筹。”

 

“您该再去一次埃里亚杜，Lord Vader。”Tarkin说道。“最好仔细观察兽群的首领，他们往往是族群智慧的集大成者。”

 

“我会的，总督。”Vader换回了往常的称谓，代表他们之间的私人谈话已经结束。看起来似乎Vader输了，一败涂地。但在场的三个人都知道，Tarkin最后的提议才是他真正的回答——他的答案藏在埃里亚杜。

 

三人默契起身，同时离开会晤室。临走时Tarkin对Vader说道：“我暂时不会将刚才的那一切告诉陛下，前提是......”

 

“前提是我不去挑战秩序。”Vader接话道，“期待我们再见面的那一刻，总督。”

 

“再会，Lord Vader。”

 

Tarkin目送他们离开基地。不知怎的，他坚信这艘飞船不会回科洛桑。它会在超空间里跳跃，去往外环星域——

 

——它将去埃里亚杜。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**注释：**

1：统治委员会负责维持帝国统治的日常，帝国安全局和情报局则如字面意义那样。塔金和维达并不属于这几方，颇有几分惺惺相惜的同僚味道呢【并不】。PPT极少亲自出面参与政治活动，更多的是中间人马斯·阿梅达出面联络。

 

2：此时间点塔金正在外域一个无名星系（原文）的一个哨兵基地上，参与死星的初期建造，即吉诺西斯计划。他所在的星系恰好是吉诺西斯和塔图因的星系。

 

3：原著中塔金便已猜到爵爷的真实身份是安妮。此处安妮并未毁容，也公开露过面。见过他真面目的塔金早已确认他的身份。

 

4：塔金出生自外环星球埃里亚杜，年少时曾当过几年的“贝爷”，跟着叔父Joy学习狩猎技巧，以领悟弱肉强食的丛林法则。他接受训练的地方就是腐肉高原。

 

5：克隆人战争时期为了考验塔金的决心ppt授意伯爵多次诱惑/威胁塔金加入分离势力。


	16. 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 

埃里亚杜，一个饱经风霜的星球、大西斯温纳星区的明珠。星区总督Willhuff Tarkin的家族祖先带领当地人在险恶的原生态环境下建立了文明、赶跑了外来侵略者（很大一部分是核心世界的企业家）。对Willhuff来说埃里亚杜是他看重的母星，亦是他坚强地后盾。

 

Obi-wan坐在V翼星际战斗机中眺望深黑星空中那个无比渺小的黑点，导航显示那就是他们此行的目的地。他听说过埃里亚杜的故事：富含洛姆石矿、被企业家接手、殖民、反抗......外域星环的大部分星球都处于或即将处于这段循环的某个阶段。这就是外环星域，远离核心世界、远离“文明”。

 

“原来Willhuff Tarkin的家乡是这个样子。”Obi-wan感叹一句，声音透过战斗通讯网传入前方另一架纯黑的同型战斗机。Anakin的所有战机都异常显眼：无论原本什么颜色，一律涂黑。

 

“Tarkin曾告诉我一件有趣的事。”Anakin说道。

 

“什么事？”Obi-wan顺着他的意思问了下去。

 

“这颗星球遭受了太多炮火和磨难，但除了他们自己的安全部队，从核心世界来的支援次数......”Anakin的语气暗含嘲讽，“约等于无。”Obi-wan愣了会儿，问道：“包括骑士团吗？”他这是明知故问，但Anakin还是回答了他。“当然包括。”

 

Obi-wan叹了口气，“我知道你在想什么。我们只有一万来人，无法顾全所有。”Anakin冷哼一声，质问：“所以自动衡量了埃里亚杜少得可怜的价值，将它们排除在外？”Obi-wan无法反驳这个，骑士团（加上参议院）的确会根据战略价值优先派遣Jedi前去救援。

 

“你对Jedi抱了太多敌意，Ani。”Obi-wan说道，“Master Yoda曾说过随着时间的推移Jedi变得越来越自负，我也清楚仅靠道德感约束行为的确难以做到完美。Jedi有缺点，却不能因此成为你排斥他们的理由。”

 

“我不该挑起这个问题，”Anakin干巴巴地说道，“你总有一套自己的说辞。”尽管知道对方根本看不见，Obi-wan仍挑了挑眉，露出刚打赢一场硬仗时才会有的爽朗笑容。

 

是时候换个话题了，Obi-wan想。“皇帝竟然肯放你出来休假，太阳打西边出来了。”于是他选择了Sidious。

 

“阿嚏——！”此时远在科洛桑的皇帝打了个喷嚏。

 

“只有鞭子没有糖只会激发不满......这种事他做的炉火纯青。况且我已完成了他交予的任务，下一步行动还尚在策划中。”Anakin顿了顿，“帝国有太多部门夜以继日地运作，牵扯人员数量庞大，光是那些领导之间的勾心斗角就够皇帝喝一壶了。”

 

“也许他只是觉得你近来情绪不稳定，需要一个缓冲期。”Obi-wan淡然回答，兴许不会再作出突然宣布结婚这样毫无逻辑可言的决策。

 

“.....你是不是也觉得我脑子坏了？”Anakin闷声问道。

 

Obi-wan干咳一声，“没有的事，为什么说‘也’？”

 

“因为Tarkin就是这么看我的，我感觉得到。”

 

那一刻，Obi-wan突然对Tarkin产生了一种莫名的同僚情。

 

“阿嚏——！”与此同时身处哨兵基地的总督继皇帝之后也打了个喷嚏。

 

尽管Tarkin暗示两人他的答案藏在埃里亚杜，当Anakin和Obi-wan踏上这片陌生的土地时，仍有些茫然。他们该去哪里寻找答案？Tarkin家族？总督府？还是某个不知名的小地方？

 

——您该再去一次埃里亚杜，Lord Vader。最好仔细观察兽群的首领，他们往往是族群智慧的集大成者。

 

“也许我们该找一个植被茂盛、无人居住的原始地区。”Obi-wan回忆Tarkin的话语，看了眼这座在废墟之上建立的城市。“这里是找不到兽群的，只会有‘人群’。”

 

“有的‘人群’可比兽群厉害多了。”Anakin抬头仰望。见过了科洛桑上层的繁荣，再看埃里亚杜，只觉得是一种附庸风雅......或者说拙劣模仿。难怪Tarkin会说埃里亚杜教会他只有向上爬才有能力改变，如果Tarkin不爬上去，只会被人当做外环星域的“未开化人”。

 

“Tarkin去的地方肯定不是什么简单的地方。他的家族已在这颗星球植根已久，而时间会催生秩序......只属于他们的规则。”Obi-wan伸手指向城市中那个最明显最华丽的建筑。“我们需要一个本地向导。”

 

Anakin顺着他的目光看去，沉默片刻后说道：“这时候觉得我的身份很好用了？”

 

“当然。”Obi-wan回答得很坦诚。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

两人在Tarkin家族的府邸里经历了一番“热情招待”。考虑到Tarkin自己提到过腐肉高原，Anakin仔细询问了这个地方的相关讯息。尽管家族以“私人机密”为由委婉拒绝提供详细内容，碍于身份仍然告诉他们：Tarkin家族的每个人到了一定年龄都会去那里接受试炼。

 

Obi-wan不知道Anakin是什么时候去的腐肉高原，在他还是对方的导师时，他总能知道Anakin的大致位置。现在不同了，他们之间有了一段互相不被对方熟知的过往。曾经的Jedi Master只得跟在他曾经的学生身后，去往这个神秘的腐肉高原。

 

“在想什么？”Anakin察觉Obi-wan心事重重，下意识询问道。Obi-wan拨开挡在脸上的树枝，回答他：“只是疑惑你什么时候来的这种地方。”Anakin别过头去，一边走一边回答：“任务需要，偶然知道了这里。”

 

Obi-wan从怀里掏出一个数据板，翻阅他们搜集到的Tarkin的个人信息。“......嗯，战争时期我就觉得这个人不简单，也难怪他的身边总有一批追随者。”Tarkin的经历即使放在Jedi中也十分精彩，Obi-wan有理由相信如果Sidious没有找上他，靠他自己也会有飞黄腾达的一天——只是时间稍稍推后而已。

 

“找到什么有帮助的信息了吗？”Anakin问道。

 

“有个很有意思的东西......”Obi-wan停下脚步，站在原地。感应到身后人突然停住，Anakin从前方折返来到Obi-wan身边。Jedi的手指放在信息库上的一行小字：持有轻型护卫舰腐肉尖峰号。“腐肉尖峰号......真是个独特的名字，”Obi-wan评价道，“恰好和腐肉高原有相同的前缀。”

 

“我想我知道腐肉尖峰在哪里。”Anakin说道，“在腐肉高原的中央有一座大约一百来米高的山丘，顶端有一块高越二十米的四方形尖塔——黑色火山玻璃，顶端平整，岩浆迅速冷却的产物。上山不难，最需注意的也只是脚下石块间的巨大裂缝。”

 

“腐肉尖峰。”Obi-wan说道。

 

“但我不明白那地方对Tarkin会有什么意义，它甚至算不上真正的尖峰，只是个地貌奇特的山丘。我感应到曾有许多生命在其上居住，他们暴躁的原力波动还遗留在那片土地。但现在那里一片荒芜。”Anakin疑惑道。

 

Obi-wan抬眼试图寻找那座顶端黑色的山丘，尽管他连山丘的具体方位都不知晓。“或许在那段我们无从知晓的试炼中Tarkin在尖峰上做了些什么，一些足以影响他一生的事。”

 

两人短暂沉默。越靠近高原他们越能感受到这颗星球没有被改造前的环境有多么恶劣。Tarkin家族好意提醒（也许是在委婉警示）他们腐肉高原危机四伏，尽量别往深处走去。但Anakin是一名Sith，Obi-wan则是Jedi。他们“理所当然”地无视了对方的提醒。

 

Tarkin家族特意保留这片地方供他们的家族成员训练狩猎技巧，在茹毛吮血中领悟最原始的生存规则。从小经历圣殿训练的Obi-wan也有过在荒凉星球上艰难度日的经历，但并不会特意为了“体验这种生活”而跑到荒郊野岭，一待就是几个月。

 

难以想象Tarkin经受过怎样的试炼。

 

“果然要想实现计划，Tarkin是不可或缺的一环。无论他选择哪一边，对另一边都是一个巨大的打击。”Obi-wan庆幸自己选择了Tarkin作为次要目标，他太危险了。更何况Tarkin还参与了一个机密的计划，Obi-wan有理由相信如果放任他完成计划，那时候再想打败Sidious恐怕难于登天。

 

“我们到了。”走在前方的Anakin突然开口。

 

Obi-wan抬起头，一座奇特的山丘映入眼帘。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“这些陷阱有些年头。”Obi-wan仔细查看一番山丘四周的人工痕迹，“坑底的木尖刺已经腐朽，少说也有十几年。”Anakin闭上眼，黑暗面原力如汩汩流水淌过他，带来整个尖峰的原力气息。“是Tarkin。”他几乎肯定地说道。

 

“这么说我们算是押对了？”Obi-wan挑眉道。Anakin突然望向Obi-wan，眼底的戒备一览无遗。“怎......”Obi-wan迟了几秒，同样察觉到身后人的气息。“谁？”Obi-wan猛地转身，拔出光剑。蓝色的光束。三步开外的一堆草丛中传来一阵窸窣声，一个人影从中冒出。

 

他看起来和Tarkin有几分相像，很可能也是Tarkin家族的人，但比起Tarkin苍老许多。他穿的衣服早已脏的看不出原本的模样，整个人就像刚从采石矿道里爬出来似的。但就是这样一个衣着褴褛的老人竟然能在他们的眼皮子底下隐藏如此之久......Obi-wan握紧光剑，在尚未分清敌我前他可不敢掉以轻心。

 

“Lord Vader，我知道您。Willhuff曾跟我提起过他的几位同僚。”老人却爽朗一笑，看向Anakin。“为什么来腐肉尖峰呢，这里早已没什么可看的东西了。”Obi-wan沉思片刻，将光剑收回腰间。“我们想知道这里曾经发生过什么事。”他直白回答。

 

老人笑道：“你们其实想问我的侄子在这里做过什么吧？”末了补充一句：“Willhuff的父亲和我是兄弟。”他越过Obi-wan和Anakin，走到前方，自顾自地说道：“其实也没什么，告诉你们也无妨。”

 

“原本腐肉尖峰被一群维尔莫克猿占据，埃里亚杜的的维尔莫克猿不仅和他的同类一样凶残，他们立高一米，皮肤无毛光滑，还有社会意识。每个Tarkin家的人最后的试炼都是单枪匹马在腐肉尖峰上呆一个晚上。”

 

“但我上次来这里并未见到维尔莫克猿。”Anakin说道。

 

“那孩子帮助其中一只维尔莫克猿杀掉了首领，趁着他们欢呼雀跃的时候又杀掉了新首领，在剩余猿猴的簇拥中下了山。”老人解释道，眼底满是对自己侄儿的赞许。“群龙无首的猿群很快迁去了别的地方，这里便空了下来。”

 

Obi-wan和Anakin对视一眼，这就是Tarkin的答案吗？一个故事？

 

他究竟想说些什么呢？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

回程的路上Anakin接到了来自科洛桑的指令，他的下一个任务来了。等Anakin看完任务简介后Obi-wan开口说道：“我想我知道Tarkin的回答了。”Anakin挑了挑眉，“嗯？说来听听。”

 

“假如那个维尔莫克猿首领代表了皇帝，而你代表了那个杀死首领的维尔莫克猿......Tarkin的位置在哪里？”Obi-wan如此问道。“他仍会是他自己。”Anakin回答。那个男人会选择杀死新首领，摆脱猿群走向自己的目的地。

 

“我猜Tarkin对皇帝更多的是获得赏识的感激之情，而他的忠诚是建立在目标一致的前提上的。”Obi-wan推测道，“如果你真的站在了皇帝的对立面，他也许会隔岸观火，判断谁才是值得追寻的那一方。”

 

“然后等尘埃落定再背后捅我一刀？”Anakin冷声道。

 

“恐怕是的，毕竟你们之间也没什么深刻友谊存在。Tarkin就是一把双刃剑，是否使用、如何使用他，选择权在你。”Obi-wan回答。

 

“真是可笑，自从我成为Sith后我为数不多可以说上话的就是他。”Anakin自嘲道，“现在我连这位仅剩不多的‘同僚’都要利用起来。”

 

“你可以对我说。”Obi-wan突然开口。

 

“什么？”Anakin突然一懵。

 

“你该学着多信任身边的人，Ani。至少我可以对你保证我绝不会离开你。”

 

“......”Anakin没有接话，也许是不知如何应答。

 

他们一路沉默着回到了科洛桑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**注释：**

 

1：有关塔金在腐肉尖峰做的事在官方小说《塔金》里有详细描写，是老维询问他腐肉尖峰号的意义时塔金亲自告诉老维的。


	17. 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 

 

 

Willhuff Tarkin坐在属于他的椅子上，手里拿着的数据板上密密麻麻全是某个人的详细信息。远在埃里亚杜的叔父刚和他通过话，将腐肉尖峰上发生的对话一一转告。Tarkin默认（或者说暗示）叔父将维尔莫克猿的事告知Vader，连他自己也说不清自己这么做有多少“赌”的成分在里面。

 

——赌Vader能否明白他的意思，赌Vader和皇帝谁会赢，赌他能走到哪一步。

 

但Tarkin显然对另一件事更加好奇——准确的说是一个人：Obi-wan Kenobi，Vader的Jedi Master。早前他得知消息，Vader只身一人回到塔图因找到了Obi-wan并把他囚禁起来。然而那日他们在基地相见，两人的关系并不似Tarkin想象中那样——简直是大相径庭。

 

不是囚徒，也不太像师徒，更像是一种合作。Tarkin修长的手指轻轻敲打数据板，画面上身着绝地袍的Obi-wan被压在指腹之下。在高原上的历练带给Tarkin野兽般的直觉，如今他的直觉在脑内疯狂摇晃那巨大的警钟。

 

仿佛一幅尚待完成的拼图，Tarkin坚信Obi-wan就是那缺失的最关键的一块。是什么让Vader改变了对Obi-wan的态度？甚至反抗皇帝？Tarkin突然坐起，从桌上扯下一张纸，用笔列出早前搜集到的几件和Vader有关的事。

 

塔图因、婚礼、乱党的袭击......Tarkin迟疑片刻，圈出最后一项。他对这次任务了解不多，只知道Vader一把火烧了整个基地，最后只带回几只光剑交差。

 

然而事实真的如此吗？Tarkin感到自己仿佛在一片黑暗中摸索，而他就快摸到出口了。

 

Tarkin有些苍老的脸上露出兴奋的笑容，仿佛全身都被注入无尽的活力。他似乎发现了一只野兽遗留的脚印，虽然被杂物盖住，仍有迹可循。叔父说过，顺着脚印不仅能找到野兽的位置，还能知道它的想法。而Tarkin现在就在寻找这些隐藏在事件中的脚印。

 

他思虑良久，进入全息网数据库。这一次他转换了搜索目标，不再是Obi-wan，而是Darth Vader那位神秘的夫人。数据库里能查到的信息寥寥无几，这位夫人就像凭空产生一样，无人知晓她厚重面纱下的真面目。

 

但Tarkin总能找到他想要的东西。他查到Vader前去调查乱党袭击时，据基地负责人的报告夫人也一同前去了。两人一前一后离开基地，一同回来。据闻夫人身体羸弱，如果Vader真的如传闻中那样看重她，又为什么要带上她？

 

Tarkin一遍又一遍审视数据库中这张为数不多的记录下夫人全身的照片，镜头离得太远，他只能隐约看见一个一袭黑衣的女人站在Vader身边，密不透光的黑纱遮住她的面容。看得久了，女人的轮廓开始浮动、扭曲......Tarkin突然瞪大双眼，那一瞬间他甚至忘记了呼吸。

 

他慌忙划过一旁Obi-wan的资料，将两人的身形放大对比，叠加在一起。扭曲的轮廓终于归于平静。Tarkin心中的那幅拼图又补上了一块缺失的部分。看来这位Jedi给他开了个巨大的玩笑。

 

他再次调出乱党袭击的报告，这次他还找出了另一份看似和Vader任务毫无关联的报告。不，并非毫无关联，而是关联小得Tarkin最初也没注意到它们之间有联系。在Vader摧毁乱党基地的五小时后，临近的一片帝国矿区遭不明人士袭击。这群来历不明的人偷走一艘护卫舰扬长而去，正如来时一样悄无声息，离开时也没留下任何痕迹。

 

“你究竟在计划些什么......Obi-wan？”Tarkin呢喃道。

 

但比起Obi-wan的小动作，他更在意——Darth Vader是否知道、知道了多少？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“阿嚏——！”

 

Anakin看向一旁的Obi-wan，“有人在想你？”他打趣道。对方挑了挑眉，“难道不是你么？”Anakin愣住，干咳一声结束了这个令人尴尬的话题。

 

“先不说这些，你还没告诉我你的计划。”Anakin问道。

 

“计划就是没有计划。”Obi-wan回答得很淡定，却把Anakin给生生噎住。“你确定你是在认真回答？”他一字一句问道。

 

“好吧，如果真的有个计划，那就是清除所有隐患，解决可能的敌人，最后决一死战。”Obi-wan高度概括一番，朝Anakin眨了眨眼。

 

“Tarkin已经表明他的立场，统治委员会和帝国安全局那群官僚放着不管也会被体制和腐败缠住脚步，不会构成多大威胁。”Anakin分析道，“你所说的隐患又是什么？”

 

“吉诺西斯计划......你知道它。”Obi-wan说道。

 

Sith站在原地，看起来并不想和他曾经的导师谈论这个话题。“为什么谈起这个？”他问道。

 

“那是个什么计划？”Obi-wan反问。

 

Anakin深吸一口气，有些犹豫。Obi-wan起身走到他跟前，抬手放上他的肩膀。“你得多信任我一点，Anakin。”Anakin抬头看着Obi-wan，他能吗？

 

“......是移动式战斗太空站的建造计划。一旦建成帝国将在银河系任何地方立刻摧毁一颗星球——至少设想上是这样。”最后他还是选择了坦白。

 

Anakin看出Obi-wan眼中的忌惮，解释道：“Tarkin相信武器最重要的用途不是征服而是威慑，建造这个太空站的目的就是创造一个足以威慑整个银河的帝国王牌。”他停顿半秒，反手扣住Obi-wan搭在肩膀上的手。“你猜的没错，这是一个巨大的隐患。”

 

Jedi的视线在那双紧紧交缠的手上停留几秒，对他曾经的学生说道：“皇帝一定很看重这个计划，如果要达成目的我们就必须利用它，一箭双雕。”

 

“怎么利用？”

 

“如果他亲自前去视察太空站的建造情况，帝国一般会给他配置什么级别的护卫？”

 

Anakin松开Obi-wan的手，走到一台全息显示仪前，调出三艘“帝国级”歼星舰的全息影像。Obi-wan走到他身边，并肩而立。Anakin轻瞥他一眼，确认Obi-wan的所有注意力都在影像上。他将三艘歼星舰摆成三角队形，指着正前方的那艘说道：“大概率他会乘坐这艘，另两艘作为护卫舰。”

 

“你的位置呢？”Obi-wan问道。

 

Anakin又看了他一眼，仿佛要从那张无比熟悉的面容上看出些别的东西。“也是这艘。”他回答。

 

Obi-wan伸手指向右后方的歼星舰，问道：“有没有可能在这里？”

 

Anakin的视线落在那根穿过全息影像的食指，修长、苍白、却蕴含着无限的力量。“如果主动请求，应该可以......我说不准。”他老实回答。

 

“还记得战争时期你的‘壮举’之一吗？”Obi-wan勾嘴一笑，“黑进星舰导航电脑那次。”Jedi的声音打断了Anakin游离的思绪，他迅速撤回落在对方手上的视线，说道：“你想让我黑进歼星舰的导航电脑？”

 

“只是其中一个方案而已，最终目的都是......”Obi-wan手指轻轻一拨，右侧的星舰偏移了方向，指向正前方星舰尾部的舰桥。“......撞上去。”他看着全息影像中损毁的星舰，眼中的自信和骄傲一如当年那个意气风发的General Kenobi。

 

Anakin就这么静静看着他，一时之间两人竟然默契地保持了沉默。Obi-wan似乎有察觉到Anakin的注视，但他也只是注视着全息影像，没有打断Anakin。

 

Anakin突然意识到，在经历了这么多事之后，即使他已变得不再是他，Obi-wan其实一直都没有变。他会为了银河系的和平而奋斗一生，同样也会毫无保留地爱自己——等等，他刚才说了什么，爱？

 

他竟然已经默认了Obi-wan爱他——在经历了痛苦与折磨后，仍然没有放弃他。

 

——这将是我们之间最后一场游戏，究竟是你率先让我重新爱上你还是我先一步将你拖入黑暗.......

 

他是否已经输了？

 

Obi-wan知道Anakin在看他，但他已很久未曾体验过这样两个人独处时难得和谐的时光。很久以前他和Anakin的关系尚未变得疏离时，他们便是如此相处。他没有继续讨论计划，也没有出言打破沉寂。

 

看着破碎的星舰，他在琢磨一些更私人的事。迟早有一天他必须对Anakin坦白一切，可是应该坦白些什么？如何坦白？他爱Anakin，但他也爱这个世界。最复杂的谎言便是所有的组成元素都是真实的，只是言不由衷。

 

突然，一股莫名的悸动从心底升腾而起，如同干涸已久的泉眼终于冒出一汩溪水。原力如浪潮般向Obi-wan朝他扑打而来，带来不属于他的、另一个人的繁杂思绪。Obi-wan终于转头，不再看全息影像。下一秒却愣在原地。

 

Anakin不知何时走近，他们的鼻尖只有不到一厘米的间隙。Obi-wan转头时双眼恰好撞上Anakin的眼睛。属于Darth Vader的阴影蜷缩在一角，更多的属于他曾经的学生Anakin Skywalker的情绪霸占了整个瞳膜。

 

“A......”

 

Obi-wan没能说完这句话，因为Anakin突然吻了他。

 

时隔多年，他终于对自己的心妥协，主动吻了Obi-wan。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tarkin站在歼星舰的舰桥上，巨大的透明强化玻璃外是一个巨大地卫星般大小的太空站——的一部分。如今他已晋升为高级星区总督，终于不用受愚笨的官僚体系制约。说起来这次晋升，Vader帮了很多忙，就像是故意抛给他的橄榄枝。

 

Vader在对付委员会那些人时倒和他站在同一阵营，他了解Vader，和自己一样不愿受人桎梏。也许这就是Vader想反叛的原因。Tarkin挺喜欢这一点，他喜欢和有野心的人打交道。孤狼和另一头孤狼之间才有共同语言——尽管它们最后可能会斗得你死我活。

 

Tarkin双手背在腰后，双脚叉开与肩齐宽。他半白的头发梳得一丝不苟，一个人站在舰桥的心脏位置。Tarkin是位神奇的军官，他在任何一艘星舰上都能变成全舰人的灵魂，只要他还在，星舰仿佛坚无不摧。

 

指挥官走到Tarkin身后：“总督，皇帝陛下已抵达。”

 

茫茫宇宙中突然出现三艘巨大无比的“帝国级”歼星舰，和吉诺西斯同步轨道上尚未完工的太空站隐隐形成一股强大的武力威慑。Tarkin满意地看着面前这副壮观的画面，一切正按照他预想的轨道缓慢行进。

 

Tarkin接过指挥官的调查报告，翻看此次的随行人员。果不其然，Darth Vader的名字赫然列在皇帝之后。他早就怀疑“深居简出”的皇帝陛下突然前来视察，背后肯定有助推存在。他不知道Vader想干什么，但如果Vader能证明他会比皇帝陛下做得更好，Tarkin不介意临时换个上司。

 

——只要秩序最终能够建立。

 

“皇帝陛下要求独自前往建造基地，无需外人陪同。”指挥官补充道。

 

“是吗，正合我意。”Tarkin的手指停在Vader那一栏，他敏锐地注意到Vader此次是孤身前来。他恰好需要一个调查“脚印”的契机。Vader可真是贴心，直接把机会送上门来。现在Darth Vader不在Obi-wan Kenobi身边，正是一切阴谋浮出水面的好时机。

 

“我去一趟塔图因，很快回来，不用禀报陛下。”Tarkin拍拍指挥官的肩膀，算作小小的鼓励。“可是总督......”指挥官欲言又止，但Tarkin强大的气场令他说不出一个不字，只能目送这位高级星区总督离去。

 

Tarkin全身的血液都沸腾起来，他仿佛回到了腐肉高原，循着猎物的脚印追踪了几月。现在是收网的时候了。Darth Vader，当你知晓关于Obi-wan的一切时，你会做出怎样的选择呢？你能否摈弃一切弱点，成为一个强大的首领？

 

——这将决定他是否成为尖塔上杀死新首领的那个Willhuff。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**注释：**

1：“帝国级”歼星舰是分层结构，很容易被“铲平”，原著中也有这样的场景。

 

2：关于塔金是如何晋升为高级星区总督的也在官小《塔金》里，文里设定大致相同，就不赘述了。在晋升后ppt将建造死星的任务全部交给了塔金管理，他可以跨星区指挥。


	18. 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 

 

“Master，我们已抵达吉诺西斯。”

 

Sidious坐在独属于他的位子上，听到通讯网中Darth Vader不带感情的报告后也只是微微点头。他招来一旁的星舰指挥官，吩咐道：“告诉总督不用跟过来。”他形如枯木的手指搭在椅背上，一下又一下轻轻敲打着。

 

“告诉我，Lord Vader，特意引我过来，选择搭乘不同的星舰......”皇帝的声音冰冷至极，每个字眼都带上了黑暗的气息。“你想干什么呢，我的学徒？”

 

通讯网沉默了一会儿，Vader的声音再次响起。“我不明白，master。”

 

Sidious举起手，他感到熟悉的黑暗面原力穿过自己的手心，带来黑暗深处的躁动。“你我都深处漩涡之中，Vader，任何一点风吹草动都能使这片平静的湖泊变成波涛汹涌的深海。你不是不明白，而是心知肚明却不道破。”

 

“......什么时候发现的？”

 

Sidious制住指挥官，示意他们清空舰桥，即刻离开。透过通讯网，他继续和自己的学徒隔着星舰对话。“耐心，我的学徒。当你深入原力，放空一切......你就能感受到潜藏其中的微波、暗流...甚至漩涡。即使你有心隐瞒，原力仍会毫不留情地出卖你。”

 

“既然知道，为什么不做任何反应？”

 

Sidious轻哼一声，仿佛在嘲笑他的学生太过天真。“越强大的人，越享受在危险的边缘游走的快感——最后将自己的敌人踩在脚下，让他永无反抗之力。我很好奇你能做到什么地步，又有多少心智不坚定、不够忠诚的人会转入你的阵营。”

 

“与其挨个清理下水道的老鼠，不如顺着其中一只找到它们的老窝。”皇帝看向正前方未完工的太空站，它象征着帝国不容动摇的统治。“你比我想得出色许多，连我隐藏起来的那几个替代品都被你找到，接连出事。”

 

通讯网的另一边陷入了长久的沉默，只有嗡嗡的杂音回荡在安静的舰桥里。Sidious并不在意Vader此刻在做些什么。他甚至有闲心思考料理完自己“不听话的学生”后该如何封住整整三队人马的口，接下来又该挑选哪个人代替Darth Vader成为帝国的剑刃。

 

“我给你足够的权力，让你试着杀掉我。Vader，弑师早已刻入Darth这个名字中。”不管Vader是否在听，Sidious仍在高声谈论，享受这不可多得的、揭破真相的时刻。“但现在还太早了，我亲爱的学徒，还没到你坐上那个位子的时候。”

 

皇帝一个人静坐在高位之上，等待一声几乎不可能的投降或是一个开战的信号。他摸了摸腰间的剑柄，不禁感叹自己已许久未曾手握光剑来一场酣畅淋漓的对决。

 

第一次感应到漩涡是他刚从西斯圣殿里出来不久，接到Vader举办婚礼的消息。当时原力便已警告了他。但Sidious选择放任漩涡扩大，他好奇Vader能走到哪一步、好奇有多少人心怀异念，更好奇是什么让Vader铤而走险，走上一条几乎必死无疑的道路。

 

要是他的导师知道自己都走到这个地步了还要亲手料理反叛的学徒，不知会作何感想呢。

 

“告诉我，Darth Vader，明知背叛我......即使成功也再无他处可去，支撑你这样做的信念是什么？我可不止一次提醒过你，一旦身处黑暗，便只能葬送于黑暗。”皇帝终于从座椅上起身，他看向右侧的显示屏，红色的大写字母扎得他眼睛生疼——看来下次得告诉他们别用这么刺眼的样式。

 

“警告！即将碰撞！即将碰撞！”

 

看着荧幕上那艘突然改变航线的护卫舰，皇帝显得异常冷静。“这就是你的计划吗，Darth Vader？同归于尽？”他厉声道，仿佛就站在Vader面前质问他的Sith学徒。

 

直到星舰撞上尾部的舰桥，Vader依旧没有出声。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin被冲撞带来的失衡掀飞在地，强烈的耳鸣席卷了他的世界。耳鸣过后第一个能听清的声音是裸露在外的电线漏电的呲呲声。他抓住控制台边缘，从地上爬起。相撞的星舰头部几乎八成以上的部件受到严重损伤，索性尾部的舰桥受损不大。

 

他伸手招来掉在一旁的光剑，蓝色的光束照亮了一片昏暗的指挥室。Anakin看着一地的尸体，有一瞬间的忐忑。他带着破釜沉舟的决心执行计划，如果成功，所有知情者也会被抹杀。Obi-wan知道会有人牺牲，也知道不论输赢，这场反叛都会葬送数千人的性命。

 

但不知怎么，Anakin害怕Obi-wan指责他杀人——即使他早就做过这种事，不下百遍。

 

——你需要一个归宿，Anakin。

 

既然决定成为他的“归宿”，就应当接纳他的所有。

 

Sith跨过倒塌的仪器来到窗前。即使头部受损，护卫舰仍未完全停止前进。最前方的歼星舰已失去舰桥，现在他只需要保持这艘星舰的速度不至于为零，就能在援军抵达之前让它们撞上尚未完工的太空站。

 

冗杂的官僚制度和各星区独立管理的军队注定帝国短时间内难以调遣星舰前来支援，失去皇帝更会让他们乱成一团。Anakin看了一眼深空中静静悬浮的太空站，折回控制台。

 

他借助帝国内部的通讯网，直接黑入了三艘星舰的导航电脑。在他还是Anakin Skywalker时他便能轻松黑进一艘星舰，如今当然也能控制歼星舰的系统。他将所有和武器相关的系统全部关闭，不能关闭的就植入病毒破坏指令通道。

 

确认三艘星舰都无法放出随行的战斗机后Anakin用光剑劈开了锁死的大门，在门外士兵的注视下走出舰桥。尽管手握爆能枪，没有一个士兵敢抢先一步攻击Anakin。他是Darth Vader，仅靠一只手就能瞬息之间夺人性命的Sith。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

黑色的V翼战斗机飞入太空站时，距离星舰撞上它还有不到10分钟。Anakin算好时间来到这个庞然巨物的内部。工作人员已经撤离，这个令人心生畏惧的武器孤零零躺在吉诺西斯的同步轨道上。

 

尽管只完成了一部分，从那些精密高效的部件中Anakin能大致推测出这件武器最终能有多大的威力——而他现在要毁掉它。歼星舰不一定会撞上太空站，他需要待在这里确保这个大家伙“活”不到第二天。

 

Anakin仔细查看整个太空站已完成的内部结构：部分超空间驱动元件已安装完毕，尽管还无法跳跃，球体已能进行亚光速飞行。尽管并非安美，这颗球体似乎看不出什么弱点。但这是不可能的事，任何东西都会有弱点。

 

“在寻找它的弱点？”

 

Anakin猛地转身。这不可能！舰桥已经被摧毁，如今Sidious怎么会出现在这里？毫发无伤？

 

皇帝穿着他标志性的长袍，手里握着他自己的那把光剑。“通讯地址是可以伪造的，我亲爱的学徒。我只是告诉你会乘坐正前方的歼星舰，并不意味着我不会调换位置——比如换到左后方。”Anakin已经很久未曾见过Sidious的光剑，几乎要遗忘面前这位Sith Lord的身份。

 

“一对一对决永远都是最刺激，也是变数最多的选择。”红色的光剑在半空中划过一道刺眼的圆弧，似是要把空气也劈开。Darth Sidious摘下兜帽，双眼闪着狡黠的红光：“告诉我，我的学徒，支撑你反抗命运的信念是什么？”

 

Anakin握紧光剑的手心渗出些微汗水，他死死盯着眼前的Sith，眼角余光观察四周有无可利用的地形。他们现在处在一道两人宽的钢架桥上，脚下就是巨大的核反应堆口。一旦掉下去，不论是Sith还是Jedi，都将死无葬身之地。

 

“因为我爱他。”

 

时间突然静止。Anakin仿佛脱离自己的躯壳，站在自己面前。他为什么会说出这句话？他和Obi-wan的一切如同走马灯在自己眼前晃过，从塔图因的初遇和成为师徒后的朝夕相处......还有那个下午，让一切支离破碎的那段对话。

 

——我爱你，Obi-wan！

 

——Anakin...这是不对的。我是你的master，更是一个Jedi。我不能...我们不能相爱。

 

——为什么拒绝！你爱我......你分明爱着我！

 

——我可以教导你这方面的知识，也可以帮你纾解性压力......但是性和爱并不等同，Jedi并不排斥性，却严令禁止爱。Anakin，我们的关系只能到这一步为止。我不能再给你更多，也无法给予你想要的那种“爱”。

 

Anakin突然意识到自己自以为对Obi-wan只剩下恨，其实从未停止过爱他。与其说是恨，更像是一种求而不得的怨怼。他习惯了Obi-wan站在身边，却无法接受他终有一天会离开自己。选择黑暗面也好，成为Sith也好，都是对Obi-wan的一种挑衅，同时又渴求对方的包容。

 

那个赌局，早在一开始便有了输赢。Obi-wan知道，而他假装不知道。

 

“啊哈......原来如此。我一直好奇身为Jedi，你为何会有如此强烈的负面情绪。只需一点小小的语言技巧，便背叛了骑士团。”Sidious的眼中闪过一丝短暂的疑惑，随后迅速消散。“虽然有点惊讶你竟然会爱上你的Jedi Master....nevermind。”

 

皇帝露出一个无所谓的表情，突然左手一挥。冰蓝的电弧跃过半空，精准击中Anakin的胸口。“唔——！”Anakin被这出乎意料的攻击轰翻在地，连退几步，直到后腰抵上金属护栏。他扭头看了一眼身后的深不见底的穴口，从底部不时传来机械运作的杂音。

 

被闪电击中的皮肤还在微微刺痛，Anakin咬了咬嘴唇，借助护栏的弹力一下冲至Sidious面前。光剑在空中交汇，相似而不相容的力场激烈碰撞。原力的漩涡终于演变成惊涛骇浪，犹如千军万马奔腾穿过两人的身躯。

 

有好一会儿，整个空间里只有光剑挥过空气时引发的嗡鸣。

 

论与原力的感应程度，身为原力之子的Anakin其实胜于Sidious。然而技巧的匮乏和肢体的残缺拉平了他和Sidious的差距，甚至让皇帝略占上风。几个回合下来，已现疲态的Anakin被Sidious打掉了光剑。

 

幸好没有让Obi-wan跟过来，Anakin想。他握着受损的机械右臂，狠狠瞪着面前的Sith。Sidious的长袍在打斗中也被砍出好几个口子，但还是没有Anakin狼狈。“Darth Vader，在这个方面你还是太幼稚了。”Sidious嘲讽道，“你真的以为Obi-wan Kenobi是真心爱你，不掺杂任何目的？”

 

Anakin抿嘴不答——本来就没什么好说的。但皇帝显然想继续他的“谆谆教诲”。“他是Jedi！Vader！会利用一切有利因素完成任务的Jedi！你以为他对你足够坦诚，但那只是你的一厢情愿！”他一步步走近Anakin，露出怜悯的神情。

 

“我可怜的学徒，你被名为爱的谎言欺骗了。”

 

三尺、两尺、一尺......Anakin突然扑上来一把抱住Sidious的腰，以护栏为支点猛地向后一仰！“你！”皇帝被这一下打得措手不及，只来得及发出一个音节便和Anakin一同落入反应堆。Sidious没料到Anakin会选择玉石俱焚，换作是他断不会轻易拿自己的性命当赌注。

 

姿势原因，Anakin从护栏翻过时恰好将Sidious从头顶甩至脚下。两人迅速下坠。就在这千钧一发之际，Anakin咬牙抓住了钢桥的边缘，中止了下落。他转头看向身下，如今可怜的家伙成了他的Sith Master。

 

“我亲爱的师父，你被自负冲昏了头脑。”Anakin露出一个微笑，单手挥舞红色的光剑逼向Sidious的双臂。

 

“呃啊——！”

 

Anakin的身体一轻，他猛一使劲，终于爬上钢桥。皇帝的声音已消失殆尽，他的身影同样已跌出Anakin的视野。靠智谋覆灭了骑士团、夺得银河系的Darth Sidious最后竟然落得如此下场，就连Anakin也觉得这实在是讽刺至极。

 

距离星舰撞上太空站还有不到两分钟，他必须尽快离开这里。皇帝死亡可不代表Anakin的任务完成，他还需要过Willhuff Tarkin这一关。在他与皇帝的较量中Tarkin选择了袖手旁观绝对不是单纯还他早前晋升的人情，他可不想做那只被稀里糊涂杀死的维尔莫克猿。

 

也许是Sidious的话唤醒了Anakin扎根心底的不安感，他突然很想见到Obi-wan，听见他的声音。

 

——想听见他说“我爱你”。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

令Anakin没想到的是，当他赶到Tarkin的女执行者号时，迎接他的却是远在塔图因的Tarkin传来的实时影像。

 

“欢迎，Lord Vader。我在您的母星上发现了一些有趣的东西，鉴于您忙着和陛下决斗，我决定代您前去探查。”Tarkin似乎在拨弄仪器，将镜头一转。

 

“和您的学生打个招呼怎么样，Master Kenobi？”

 

画面中的Obi-wan和纳布议员Padme Amidala坐在一间昏暗的屋子里，他的脸上是Anakin再熟悉不过的神情：无奈、愧疚......

 

和多年前那个下午拒绝他的告白时一模一样。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**注释：**

1：官小中塔金爸爸的腐肉尖峰号被毁后ppt直接送了他一艘“帝国级”歼星舰女执行者号......皇帝陛下您还缺总督吗qwq


	19. 19

Chapter Nineteen

 

当帝国的三艘歼星舰跳出超空间抵达吉诺西斯时，塔图因的太阳恰好从地平线上升起，人们从屋子里走出来开始一天的工作。

一个身穿斗篷的神秘人在热闹的集市中穿梭，灵巧躲过身边不同物种的肢体接触。每走过一个街口他还要停下来观望四周，提防有他人跟踪自己。当他走过一条小巷口时，一双手冲破阴影将神秘人扯入了小巷。

“唔——”神秘人轻哼一声，立刻掏出别在腰间的爆能枪。然而下一秒他握着爆能枪的手便被袭击者牢牢抓住，动弹不得。挣扎间神秘人的兜帽从头顶滑落，露出他原本的样貌——或者该说，她的样貌。

“O...Obi-wan？”

袭击者松开手，微笑道：“好久不见，Padme。”

Padme突然一把搂住Obi-wan，“我很高兴.....你平安无事。”与故友重逢令她惊喜万分，“你看起来并无大碍，Anakin没对你做什么吧？”她拉起Obi-wan的双臂四处查看，确定面前的人只有一点皮外伤后心中悬着的石头才终于落地。

“不用担心，他对我很好。”Obi-wan领着Padme从小巷穿出集市，朝沙漠深处他荒废已久的屋子走去。感谢原力，在他离开塔图因后Anakin并没有对这间普通小屋做些什么。“不用担心我们的位置会暴露，之前那次行动后他并没有再让我戴上新的抑制环。”

Padme抬眼望向Obi-wan的脖子，那里空空如也。如他所说，确实没有抑制环。“他已经完全信任你了？”她问道。Obi-wan突然停住脚步，片刻后又继续朝前走。不知为何，Padme从那熟悉的背影中看出一丝落寞。

“他爱我，Padme。”

议员沉默地低下头，看着脚下的黄沙。不论帝国和“乱党”、机器人家园、海盗起了多少次冲突，塔图因似乎和Anakin离开时并无太大差别。“这儿什么都没变嘛，还是那个样子。”她岔开了话题。

Obi-wan抬头，眯眼看着空中一大一小两颗太阳。“还是有变化的。”有些人离开、有些人逝去、有些人改变......对Obi-wan和Padme而言，塔图因早已不是当年和Anakin初次见面时的那个塔图因。但是、当然，就一颗星球来说，塔图因的确没多少变化。

和众多外环星域的其他星球相同，塔图因的人民并不太在意核心世界由谁统治。哪怕在废除了奴隶制的共和国时期，塔图因上仍有无数奴隶为他们的主人辛勤劳作。只要遵守这里的“规则”，就能活下去。

如果一名帝国要犯逃到了塔图因，存活几率将大大提升——毕竟这里可是连帝国军官都不想踏足的地方。Jedi与Sith的斗争对塔图因来说更像一段遥远的过去，无论共和国还是帝国、叛乱还是战争似乎都无法影响塔图因顺着自己的轨迹旋转下去。

而这也是Obi-wan选择在塔图因和Padme碰面的原因。

 

 

Obi-wan拿斗篷衣角擦去落在沙发上的薄灰，对Padme说道：“抱歉，这屋子很久没人住了，将就坐吧。”议员撇了撇嘴，坐下说道：“得了吧Obi-wan，你比其他人都清楚我这几年什么样的鬼地方都待过。”

“哔——！”

突然，一个圆滚滚的家伙从里屋冲出来，扑向Padme。“R2！”议员一把揽过机器人的半球形脑袋，开心地说道：“辛苦你为我们传信，小家伙。”Obi-wan拍拍R2的头，对Padme说道：“必须要去吉诺西斯吗？”

议员轻轻点头，眼中闪过一丝狠绝。“目标近在咫尺，怎么能放过这个千载难逢的机会。”Obi-wan皱起眉头，收回搭在R2头上的手放在腿间。“当初制定的计划就是我牵制Darth、杀死皇帝。不仅你的母星，整个银河系都需要你，Padme。我希望你能想清楚再做决定。”

“你又是否想清楚了？”Padme反问道。Obi-wan感到自己仿佛是那群势利又短浅的参议员中的一员，而Padme看他的眼神就像是在激情演讲途中刻意的一瞥，洋溢着自信和不容置疑的强势。“一旦Anakin这个环节除了丁点差错，整个计划都将面临全面崩盘的危机。我并非不相信你，只是你太孤注一掷了，Obi-wan。”

“我必须这么做。是我的错......让Anakin变成现在这样。如果不是我，换成别人、别的计划当然也能达到目的，但Anakin也会有危险。”Obi-wan的双手交叠在一起，手指紧紧扣住手背的皮肤。“对我而言，他是我的学生、我所爱的人。对这个世界，他只是被阴影笼罩的Darth Vader。”

“我可以保证他不会死，只要他放弃继续为皇帝、帝国做事。”Padme争论道，“你不必为此搭上自己。”Obi-wan轻叹一声，回答道：“这就是问题所在。Anakin太执拗，根本不会听别人的话放弃现在的身份。他需要一个归宿，而除我以外只有皇帝能给予他——尽管这个归宿并不美好。”

“可是你有想过这样做的后果是什么吗？别告诉我聪明的General Kenobi会推断不出来。”Padme突然变得难以自控，她在为他的朋友担忧。Obi-wan的手指搅在一起，用力过大而微微泛白。“当初告诉你这个计划时我就说过，迟早有一天Anakin会得知一切。而我希望在他察觉到之前自己亲口告诉他。”

“但这并不会改变结果。Anakin也许、不，一定会恨你，因为你再次隐瞒了一切。”Padme回答，“当初你就是为了‘Jedi的使命’拒绝了他。如今你终于能坦诚面对自己的情感，却又为了‘银河系的和平’做了同样的选择。”

“我知道，我从一开始就知道他会恨我。而我也做好了承担一切后果的准备。等一切结束后我会彻底放下一切：责任、使命、身份......我答应成为他的归宿，就不会食言。”Obi-wan说道，“我会用剩下的时间弥补对他造成的伤害，尽管我知道有些伤害无法真正痊愈。”

“你总是以Jedi的角度考虑事情，就不能试着为你自己、为Anakin想想？哪怕一次也好？你爱他，Obi-wan。可你这样做是在把Anakin从身边推离。”Padme猛地抓住Obi-wan的肩膀，轻轻摇晃，似乎想把对方从“梦中”晃醒。“现在还可以回头。我可以去吉诺西斯，告诉Anakin这一切都是我的计划。”

“我......”Obi-wan不得不承认Padme的提议非常诱人。Anakin已经放下了心中的仇恨，他有信心这次将Anakin重新引上正道。如果按照Padme说的去做，他的确有可能和Anakin顺利在一起。但是......

“但是我仍然、必须、彻底隐瞒这一切，甚至一生都不能告诉他真相。这和曾经的我又有什么区别？”Obi-wan闭上眼，“我希望这一次我能坦白一切，能毫无隐瞒地和他在一起。”

漆黑的景象突然变幻，Obi-wan的眼前再次浮现多年前那个午后。他多么想接受Anakin的爱，亲口告诉他“我也爱你”。但那时的他被身份和责任拖住双腿，没有勇气去打破桎梏。如今他身处相似的处境。尽管他仍然选择了世界，这次他终于可以抛弃它们。

“......我很抱歉，Obi-wan。你的确已经想得足够清楚。”Padme将Obi-wan拥在怀里，“可是你看起来仍然非常痛苦。”有什么东西打湿了Padme的衣领，她抿了抿唇，将对方抱得更紧。

“我爱他，Padme.......但是我还是伤害了他。”Obi-wan的声音有些不稳，每个音节都顺着颤抖的喉咙窜出。“有好几次我想放弃、说明这一切......但是我不能。甚至到最后，他将我留在科洛桑一个人跟随皇帝去吉诺西斯......我都保持着沉默。”

当他们之间的原力链接再次连通时，Obi-wan兴奋得几乎快说不出话来。虽然那链接在随后的日子越来越微弱，但直到现在都还未彻底断绝。Anakin的变化他都看在眼里。那个吻......那个主动的吻是这么久以来Anakin第一次在他面前展露真心。

那次在地道里他对Anakin说的也是实话，他的确是个自私的混蛋。

“我明白了，不如这次换做你去吉诺西斯？”Padme放开Obi-wan，“必须让整个银河系都知道皇帝和Darth Vader已经身亡。按照你的性格，你肯定会想办法帮助Anakin逃过追捕。到时候你再对他坦白这一切，至少能减轻一些恨意。”

既然Obi-wan选择了这条路，作为他的朋友，Padme会尽全力支持他。她知道这条路的终点可能是一片血红，但她更希望Obi-wan能问心无愧。

“你说得对，Padme。现在我们有多少人手？”Obi-wan伸手抹去眼角残留的泪滴，再次变为英勇果敢的Master Kenobi。Padme勾起嘴角，露出欣慰的笑容。这才是她所熟知的那个Obi-wan。她回答道：“一艘歼星舰，数艘护卫舰。人手不多，但足够趁着帝国军未抵达前‘杀死皇帝和Darth Vader’。”

“好，将所有信息和位置给我一份。”Obi-wan严肃道，末了还不忘调侃：“他们真能隐藏自己，这么久了帝国情报局都没发现这些人和你一直保持着通讯。”Padme耸耸肩，嘲讽道：“那帮人也就搞搞政治阴谋还行。”

Obi-wan正要说些什么，突然从沙发上起身。他的眼睛死死盯着门口，拔出腰间的光剑。他压低声音，问道：“你确定你没被任何人跟踪？”Padme愣了一会，回答：“没有，我来的路上非常小心。”

“有一位不速之客......”Obi-wan握紧了光剑。“不知阁下是什么人？何不直接现身？”他朝大门的方向吼道，几秒过后门外响起一个声音。

“直到现在我仍然很佩服原力的力量，Master Kenobi。”

Obi-wan瞪大双眼，他认识这个声音的主人——Willhuff Tarkin。

在计划接近成功时，变故陡生。Obi-wan怎么也想不到让计划崩盘的会是Tarkin这个变数。

他不仅敏锐察觉到自己对Anakin有所隐瞒，还在Obi-wan尚未察觉之时监视他的一举一动。Obi-wan以“Lady Vader”的身份从科洛桑出发到达塔图因，而Tarkin也出现在了塔图因。这说明他已经知道自己的另一重身份。

Padme还在屋子里，而Tarkin绝不会毫无准备就来找他。他不能冒险。

但Tarkin再次令他震惊。Obi-wan原以为Tarkin会保持绝对中立，但这次他站在了Anakin这一边。Tarkin不仅联络了Anakin，还告诉了Anakin他搜集到的信息。Obi-wan知道Anakin一定会来塔图因。

——而他并不知道盛怒状态下的Anakin会做出些什么。

 

 

 

几曾何时，Obi-wan设想过当他告诉Anakin一切时，对方会是怎样的表情：震惊、愤怒、憎恨、痛苦......但现在这个出乎意料的发展让Anakin“提前”知晓了真相，而且不是由他亲口说出，是经Tarkin转述的真相。

比他的设想更震惊、更愤怒、更痛苦，Anakin的恨意足以淹没他的整个内心。

“你还是欺骗了我。”

他抬眼看向一旁。Tarkin就站在一边，看他的眼神充满戏谑。

“在我选择重新相信你之后。”

Padme就在他身后。被迫经历这一切，她此刻一定也非常痛苦。

“我以为这一次我终于能得到我想要的，我以为这一次我能获得爱情。”

他感应到无数生命将这颗沙漠星球团团围住，塔图因的居民们看见头顶巨大的星舰，陷入了骚乱。

“我以为你爱我！”

Anakin带来了整个帝国最强大的几艘星舰。

 

 

 

Willhuff Tarkin一生经历过许多难忘的日子，一部分和腐肉高原挂钩，一部分和战争相关，另一部分则更私密、个人——比如俗套的爱恨情仇。但这次Tarkin就置身其中，他第一次感到一种恐惧、对Darth Vader的恐惧。

他收起了心里的那支振动矛。经历了这一天，他现在完全有理由相信Anakin会成为比Darth Sidious还“出色”的皇帝——最后的弱点已被他自己剔除。

哪怕是Tarkin自己也觉得Vader对Obi-wan下手太狠了，那根本不是对曾经的老师、后来的“情人”的态度，更像是面对杀母仇人。他看得出Obi-wan根本不想和他打，甚至放弃了防御。

当他从Anakin手中接过昏迷的Obi-wan时，他身上的斗篷已被污血浸染大半。Tarkin甚至不敢细数Obi-wan身上有多少伤口，又有哪些足以致命。

也许是Obi-wan最后对Amidala的求情唤醒了Vader仅剩的理智，他放过了这位多年的共同好友。然而当Tarkin上报调查出的乱党分子藏匿地点，询问处置方法时，Vader却回复他：“一个不留。”似乎那最后的一点理智也只能支撑Vader放过一个人。

当Tarkin跟随Vader回到科洛桑时，他才从自己身边接过Obi-wan。Vader没有告诉Tarkin要带Obi-wan去哪儿，那本就不是他该知道的东西。但Tarkin的直觉告诉他，那会是个令人绝望的地方。

Tarkin目送着这位全银河系仅剩的Sith离开，回到自己的住所久久注视镜子里一身血的自己。

染血的制服有时也并不好看。他突然这么想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1：塔金爸爸当初在腐肉尖峰是用振动矛杀死的新首领。


	20. 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 

 

又是那个梦。他躺在一艘小船里，随着流水摇曳而行。

 

这一次他睁开了眼，终于看清他身边人的模样。Anakin为什么会在这里？他们又在哪里？他抱着满心的疑惑，眼看着他曾经的学徒牵起自己的手。

 

他动不了，仿佛这幅身躯不属于他。他只是一缕幽魂——或者别的什么——被迫以这个“Obi-wan”的视角旁观这一切。

 

——......

 

Anakin似乎对他说了些什么，但他的耳边只有潺潺水声。紧接着他的视线下移，落在他们交叠的那双手上。他的左手无名指和Anakin的右手无名指戴着成对的戒指，金红相间的宝石碰撞在一起，发出清脆的“咔擦”声。

 

与此同时，船靠岸了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

然后他从梦中清醒，撕裂般的疼痛席卷而来。他的口腔满是血腥味，视野最上方同样也有大片不知名的污物黏住了睫毛——大概也是额头伤口处流下来的血。Obi-wan的右手在先前的打斗中伤到筋骨，只能无力地垂在身侧。他粗略感受了一下，身体大概有两处严重外伤，但还不至于到死的地步。

 

Obi-wan很快意识到Anakin在抱着他走路。对方走得不算太快，但剧烈的颠簸仍不时牵扯到他的伤口。Anakin察觉到Obi-wan醒了，但他没有开口说一句话，至少现在他并不想和Obi-wan谈话。

 

于是Obi-wan选择自己来开这个无比艰难的头：“为什么不质问我？问我隐瞒了什么之类的。”

 

Anakin以沉默应答他。

 

“我本打算......在一切结束后对你坦白。”Obi-wan开始自顾自地解释起来，“本该由我亲自解释......我知道隐瞒和欺骗对你来说等同背叛，我也不会为此辩解。”他自愿承担Anakin的一切怒火，哪怕最终代价是死亡——这也是为什么他在面对Anakin时完全放弃了攻击，只保留最基本的防御。

 

他们似乎走在一条尤其漫长的走廊上，Obi-wan甚至不知道Anakin会带他去哪儿。他太虚弱了，只能任凭对方动作。不过至少他的嘴还能动，Obi-wan乐观地想。

 

他知道在经历了那场变故后Anakin的内心会有多么煎熬，透过他们之间几乎快看不见的原力链接Obi-wan还能感受到强烈的负面情绪顺着链接蔓延过来，意图渗透进他的意识中。正因如此，他必须说点什么——关于他的真心，关于他们这段被谎言和期满掩盖的关系。

 

但是话到嘴边他却犹豫了，巧舌如簧的General Kenobi也会有哑口无言的时候。他像是突然忘记了如何说话，曾经无比熟悉的单词如今都化为粉末消散在满心的矛盾之中。他该如何对Anakin说出自己的确爱他这件事？哪怕已经有了承担一切的觉悟，真的面对这一切时，Obi-wan仍感到命运紧紧扼住了他的咽喉，令他一个词也无法吐露。

 

Anakin终于停了下来，Obi-wan艰难转头看向前方。是一间设备齐全的医疗室。除了医疗机器人还有几个医疗人员站在一旁似乎在讨论什么。他的心里咯噔一下，直觉告诉他，Anakin会带他来医疗室绝不仅仅是治疗那么简单。

 

“我知道你想说什么，Obi-wan。我也并不想否认它。”Anakin突然开口说道。Obi-wan抬头诧异地望向他曾经的学徒。十几年过去，他和印象中那个有些莽撞的少年已是天差地别。过去的童真已被岁月磨砺殆尽，只剩下满目疮痍。

 

“我知道你爱我，我现在比以往更加确信这一点。”

 

Obi-wan丝毫高兴不起来，正常情况下Anakin根本不会说出这种话。他的不安感决定了他只会一而再再而三的向自己求证感情的真实性。但如果Anakin放弃求证，只有两种可能，一是他克服了不安感，二是......

 

Anakin怀抱着浑身是血的Obi-wan一脚踏进医疗室。他将Obi-wan放在手术台上，神情复杂地看着他曾经的导师。“你爱我，但你也爱银河系、爱所有人。”他俯身搂住Obi-wan，动作轻柔地像对待亲密的恋人，“我也爱你，master......”他在Obi-wan耳边落下一吻，这个吻带着浓烈的血腥味，正如他们的关系：甘甜与苦痛相互交织。

 

“......而我决定不再相信你。”

 

Anakin突然抽离，寒冷的空气迅速挤进他们之间的空隙。Obi-wan想开口说话，却被右手臂处的刺痛打断思绪。有什么东西被注入了他的体内，Obi-wan感到自己的意识逐渐模糊。渐渐的他听不清Anakin的说话声；双眼也仿佛被纱布蒙住，看不清东西。

 

——如果Anakin放弃求证，也可能是他已不再有求证的欲望。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin还是更喜欢Obi-wan睡着时的样子。他在手术台旁仔细端详了一会儿，对身后人吩咐道：“按照先前拟定的方案植入芯片。”

 

“可是Lord Vader，芯片还在测试阶段......”

 

“我不想再重复一遍命令。”Anakin打断了下属的话，他问道：“Tarkin总督现在在哪儿？”

 

“总督正在他的房间修整，稍后会前往会议室。他留下一句话要我转达：不管心情多么糟糕，仍得坚持到闹剧完美落幕。”

 

“保持通讯，随时向我汇报手术进度。给我一份详细说明。”Anakin接过下属手中的数据板，粗略扫视一番后离开了医疗室，留下一屋子人面面相觑。

 

“真的要做吗？”

 

“事到如今不想死就只能做了。”

 

其中一人凑上去打量一番横躺在手术台上的男人，不禁感叹道：“这得多大的怨恨，才会想到在身体内所有重要部位都植入抑制芯片......我们还得先给他治疗，才能保证他能撑过手术。”

 

“但又必须确保他能活下去......真是矛盾的想法。”另一人接话道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

二十年前，绝地圣殿。

 

Palpatine站在二楼的看台上，观摩这场学徒们的光剑训练。他的视线一直停留在天选之子身上，在对方斩下虚拟敌人的右手时说道：“真是个勤奋的小伙子。”

 

Obi-wan站在Palpatine身边，轻咳一声回答：“太过急躁，还需打磨。”

 

年长者露出赞赏的笑容：“以他的年龄能达到这个水准，即使在我见过的同龄人中也是佼佼者。我记得......去年他还擅自选择了Darth Maul作为虚拟训练对手？”Obi-wan低下头，回答：“是。”

 

“这孩子......很努力地想在他的导师面前博取表现嘛。”Palpatine评价道，“恕我冒昧，你们之间有过类似这样的战斗练习吗？”Obi-wan迟疑了一会儿：“如果是这种程度的训练，一个月大概会有一两次。”

 

“都是点到为止？”Palpatine突然问道。

 

“我们是师徒。”Obi-wan回答。

 

师徒间的战斗根本不允许有实质性的伤害，也不会有。

 

训练结束了。Obi-wan低头望去，恰好和他的学徒视线交汇。少年双眼闪着亮光，就差没把“求表扬”三个字写在脸上。他对Palpatine微鞠一躬，暂时告别看台。他走在圣殿宽阔的长廊上，即使身后的脚步声已足够清晰也假装什么都没听见。

 

Anakin冲上去揪住Obi-wan宽大的衣袖，问道：“Master！我刚才表现如何？”

 

Obi-wan支着下巴思考了一会儿，淡定回答：“勉强过关吧。”但Anakin显然不认同他导师的评价：“我一定比当年的你更厉害！连议长都说过我是他见过的最有天赋的人。”Obi-wan眼神一黯，诘问道：“你和Palpatine议长单独见过面？”

 

男孩看起来有些尴尬，挠头道：“没有，master。”Obi-wan不想深究这其中的真假，他相信他的学徒。当然，他还是有必要提醒Anakin。“Ani，你被无数人寄予厚望，同样也会有不怀好意的人试图接近、利用你。”

 

“议长是好人，master，你不能对所有议员都抱有偏见。”Anakin辩解道，“况且就算真的有什么‘不怀好意的人’出现，我们也能把他们打得个落花流水！”Obi-wan看向已快长至胸口的少年，无奈地叹了口气。“Ani，永远不要低估你的敌人。”

 

“我没有低估，只是我有全世界最厉害的master。”Anakin用调侃的语气说出了这句话，但Obi-wan知道他的学徒一直都是这么认为的。“而我有全世界最天才的padawan？”他回答道，在Anakin得意的神情中结束了这段不长的散步。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Obi-wan不知道自己昏迷了多久，也许只有几小时，也许只有几天，也许更久......但当他睁开眼时，他不顾隐隐作痛的身体，慌忙下床，却因长时间的卧躺而跌倒在地。他难以置信地看着自己的双手，两道长长的疤痕从手腕蔓延至小臂。

 

——我没有低估，只是我有全世界最厉害的master。

 

——而我有全世界最天才的padawan？

 

不知为何，他梦见了几乎快要忘却的过去。那时的他和Anakin还是一对亲密无间的师徒，他们的关系也远没有现在来得复杂残酷。在他做梦时，有一个模糊的声音一直在呼唤他。“快醒来......”似乎非常焦躁，似乎如果他不醒来就会有非常糟糕的事发生——尽管Obi-wan倒觉得，不会有比现在发生的一切更糟糕的事出现了。

 

他审视一番自己的衣着，纯白的无袖长袍，看起来像是做人体试验时才会有的打扮。他的全身上下重要部位都被连上监控设备，杂乱的电线绊倒了他无力的双腿，才使得他跌倒。Obi-wan拔掉身上的针管，撑着床沿站了起来。

 

他大概能猜到大致发生了什么。Obi-wan低头看向长袍之下赤裸的身体，那些突然多出来的伤疤明显是手术留下的东西，而看伤疤的愈合情况少说也已经几个月了。虽然大难不死，Obi-wan还是感到一阵难以言喻的难受。

 

Anakin竟然做到了这一步，难道真的无法原谅他？如果无法原谅，为什么又不杀他？Obi-wan沿着墙壁蹒跚而行，待身体稍稍适应后打开了房间门。

 

Anakin没有杀他，却剥夺了他的能力；没有质疑他，却说“我选择不再相信你”。那个脑海中呼唤他醒来的声音很可能是他的潜意识。他的身体已经恢复，意识却被持续压抑着不能夺回身体的掌控权。

 

Obi-wan逐渐回想起意识不清的那段时期，一直有股强大的力量盘旋在他的意识四周——Anakin的原力在压制他。

 

房间外的走廊上空无一人，Obi-wan一边靠墙行走一边观察这个地方。他迫切需要打量信息弥补这段意识中断的空窗期：现在的时间、这个地方的所在位置、以及Anakin对他做了什么......Obi-wan想得太认真，在环形走廊的拐角处迎面撞上一个工作人员。

 

那人先是短暂迟疑，随即瞪大眼睛看着Obi-wan。他迅速打开通讯器报告：“目标意外苏醒，请求支援！坐标B-101。重复一边，目标意外苏醒，请求支援......”Obi-wan立刻捂住此人的嘴，但他刚醒不久实在太虚弱，很快便被挣脱。

 

是他大意了！他已经习惯依靠原力感知世界，但现在他只有作为人类这个种族的最基本感官，根本察觉不到有人接近。Obi-wan被对方的反抗一震，撞上身后的墙壁。他咽下喉间的腥甜，决定试试和面前的家伙谈判。

 

“你们是谁？”

 

对方没有回答。他双肩的纹章并不是Obi-wan记忆中帝国的标志，这至少说明这里不在帝国——不在Sidious的势力范围内。但Obi-wan并未因此放松警惕，他昏迷前的最后一秒是和Anakin待在一起的，现在却出现在这里。这个地方的主人——很可能是Anakin。

 

“我现在没有任何逃跑机会——你刚才也试过了，我现在很虚弱——我只想知道一些最基本的信息......”Obi-wan试着表现出自己的诚意，“你已经通知了其他人，我根本逃不出去。我只是想知道现在是什么时间，你们又是什么人？”

 

“......”那人放下通讯器，似乎想起了什么，在经历过一番内心的斗争后最终还是选择了沉默。也许他不知如何作答，Obi-wan想。按照目前搜集到的信息他的出现应该是个意外，而他暂时还没有性命之忧。

 

就在这时，从走廊两头传来杂乱的脚步声。Obi-wan抬头望去，只看到一片死寂的白色。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Willhuff在心中倒数十秒过后，终于推开了那扇门。房间里堆满各类监控设备和注射仪器。他穿过频繁来往的工作人员，走到整个房间里最明显的地方。

 

“许久不见，Tarkin总督。”Obi-wan坐在手术台边，十分镇定地对他打着招呼。

 

如果忽略掉他全身上下的各种管线，Tarkin几乎以为面前这人刚从自家出来在和他进行诸如“邻居间的清晨问早”之类的友好交流。但鬼才会相信Obi-wan会和他有什么友好交流。跟踪Obi-wan、揭穿对方阴谋的正是他，Tarkin毫不怀疑此刻的Obi-wan在心底一定将自己骂了个狗血淋头。

 

“是一年未见，Master Kenobi......”Tarkin十分好心地提醒道，“哦，或许我不该再称呼阁下为Master...？”

 

“我感觉不到原力的存在。”Obi-wan伸手握拳，随后又松开。他低头看着自己的手，仿佛在看一个陌生人身体的一部分。“在经历了那么多年和原力相伴的时光，某一天却突然失去了它......这感觉可真够奇妙。”

 

“你没有一点恨意？对我...或者对Vader？”Tarkin问道，在他说道Vader时整个房间的人都突然安静了半秒，随后又恢复正常。

 

“我抱了必死的决心去做一件事。如果最后结局并不至死，又何必沉浸在不必要的负面情绪中。”Obi-wan回答，“既然决定接受一切后果，现在遭受的一切都是某种意义上的‘咎由自取’。”

 

“没想到在这件事上你把自己看得那么卑鄙。”Tarkin对Obi-wan的感觉中又增添了一份敬佩。的确，如此坦然承认自己犯下的过错，并且不加辩解。从Anakin的角度看，Obi-wan做得太绝情......Tarkin突然有一种冲动，想告诉Obi-wan关于这一年所发生的事。

 

——也许冷血如他也逃不过同理心这种东西。

 

“介意跟我说点Anakin的事吗？”Obi-wan开口道，指了指自己身上的设备：“他们似乎还要检查好一会儿。”

 

Tarkin愣了会儿，示意下属搬来一张椅子。

 

“乐意效劳，阁下。”

 

这实在是太过诡异的一幕。时隔一年后他们竟然已经能坐在同一间屋子里如此平静地交谈。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1、以上涉及的所有抑制、休眠技术都是我瞎掰的，并未经过严格考据。勿当真。
> 
> 2、SW世界观的银河系其实并不是我们银河系，SW的“人类”也不是我们“人类”。但为表述简单，暂且认为两者相同。


	21. 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

 

 

 

 

“Vader后悔了。”

 

这是Tarkin告诉Obi-wan的第一件事。

 

听见这句话，Obi-wan略吃一惊，“后悔......？”他反复咀嚼这个词语，仿佛那是什么洪水猛兽。Tarkin耸了耸肩，双手交叠着放在膝盖上。即使是以“聊一聊”的目的坐在Obi-wan面前，他仍挺直了腰板，像在对上级汇报一般。

 

“上位者最忌讳情绪的失控，这已严重影响帝国的日常事务。此刻我坐在这里告诉你这些事，出发点也不过是想修正这个偏差。这和一年前我跟踪你揭穿一切是一样的道理。”

 

Obi-wan低下头看着自己的手，飘忽的视线沿着手心的掌纹肆意游走。“你不是我、也不是Anakin的盟友，你不是任何人的帮手。你走的每一步都有自己的目的，而现在Anakin是能达成你目标的最好助力。”Tarkin扯了扯嘴角，在他那张冷峻的脸上这样的动作已算得上一个“微笑”。“我喜欢和聪明人谈话。我从没掩饰过这个，Vader和你一样清楚我迟早会捅那一刀。”

 

“但不是现在，所以你才坐在这告诉我这一切？”话说到这个份上，Obi-wan反而完全放松下来。他清楚Tarkin不会对他和Anakin做什么，至少现在他还是站在Anakin这边的。Tarkin对Obi-wan不慌不忙的态度有些诧异，“你不担心Vader发生了什么吗？或者他对你、对这个世界做了什么？”他问道。

 

“你刚才说一年未见，所以我至少昏迷了一年。显然我是被动休眠了这么久，至于原因我大概能猜到一点儿......我和Anakin相处了十年，没有人比我更了解他。”Obi-wan看了一眼走到他跟前的一个医疗机器人，它正操纵设备进行更细致的身体检查。他拉来一个不算太舒服的靠枕垫在腰间，往后一仰躺在半直立的手术台上。

 

操，太镇定了。Tarkin不禁感叹道。

 

“我会吃惊，是因为第一个说出这话的人是你——或者说在我见到他之前你便主动告诉我这件事。Anakin没有他表现出的那样冷血，事实上他的血太热，几乎要将他的灵魂灼烧殆尽。”Obi-wan轻叹一声，对Tarkin说道：“我曾设想过他会杀了我、再不济也是将我曾对他做的事对我重复一遍什么的......但是他只是剥夺了我对原力的亲和力。”

 

“折断鸟的翅膀是因为害怕鸟会飞离，他更多的是恐惧而非憎恶。所以我并不意外他会后悔一时冲动作出的决定。”

 

“但你确实经历了这一切。”Tarkin说道，“为什么这么坦然地接受？”

 

“因为我爱他。我想我是时候正视这段感情了——虽然它来得有些迟。曾经我想过回避、舍弃......结局你已经看到了。”他摊了摊手，“......现在我要学着接受真实的自己。如今我经历的这一切都是过去的选择造成的结果，在本质上我的确应当坦然接受它。”

 

“同一个地方出来的怎么差别就这么大，真希望你的学徒也能学会与过去和解。”Tarkin感叹一声，“但我看，他从未踏出过那个小屋子。”

 

“那正是他身为Anakin Skywalker的证明。大部分时候这是一个致命缺陷，但这正是他与一般Jedi不同的地方。”Obi-wan察觉医疗机器人已经结束了检查，现在换了一个人类上前在给他注射一种不知名的药剂。他转头看向Tarkin，继续说道：“只有机器才不会犯错。”

 

“而他犯错了，还后悔了。”Tarkin冷哼一声，自问自答：“你知道他在你身上做了什么吗？——一共18块抑制芯片，除了大脑周围牵扯神经太多没有放入，这18片全部都埋入了你的身体里，彻底阻断了你与原力的交流。”

 

“手术风险太大，尽管勉强将芯片植入。原先伤口的崩裂造成了大出血。为了保住性命，他们只能让你强制休眠，在假死状态下将一切生命体征降到最低，再慢慢修复损伤。原本只需要一两个月就能结束，修复结束后Vader却下令让你保持休眠状态，并且每隔一个周亲自前来查看是否有苏醒迹象。”

 

恐怕就是这每周一次的见面让Anakin得以一直用原力压制自己，Obi-wan在心底如此推测。“但我还是醒了，在一个不该醒的时间醒来。”

 

“我早就提醒过他药物用得太多抗药性会越来越强，迟早有一天会完全失去效用。”Tarkin毫不掩饰自己在这件事上对Anakin不赞同的态度，“这么不想和你见面，何不干脆利落点，直接杀了你来的轻松。”

 

说到这时，Tarkin真的伸手碰了碰腰间的爆能枪柄。他如鹰般锐利的双眼死死盯着Obi-wan的脸，想从那上面看出些许惊恐。但Obi-wan连眼都没眨一下，只是带着Kenobi招牌式微笑看着他。一点都不有趣，Tarkin将手抽回。

 

“我理解他不想和我见面的想法。但从另一个角度看，这也证明了我在他心里的特殊性。不是有句很俗的话怎么说的......恨的前身是刻骨的爱。”Obi-wan无视了Tarkin抽搐的嘴角，抿嘴露出赞同的神情。“话可能矫情了点，但有时事实就是如此。”

 

“是我错了，你现在非常精神。”Tarkin暗讽道。

 

“睡了一年，的确很精神。”Obi-wan回答得脸不红心不跳。

 

“我已经告诉Vader你苏醒的事，相信他马上就会到达这里。届时不管他是否愿意，你们都会见面。”Tarkin说道，“你是聪明人，知道如果他一直保持这样的状态会有什么结果。”

 

你会抛出那把振动矛，Obi-wan在心底说道。“既然要见面，至少该给我科普一下这一年发生的一些重大事件和变化吧，Tarkin总督？”

 

“你大概都能猜到，还是老一套——夺权、巩固统治之类的。现在是银河系第二帝国。不过改名不是Vader的主意，他根本不在意这个。”Tarkin回答，“又一个幕后统治者，这一点和前任皇帝倒挺像。”

 

这一次Obi-wan少见地露出挫败的表情。Anakin走上了Sidious的老路，这不是他想看到的东西。他希望借Anakin的手拨乱反正，却因为感情的纠葛让一切走上了相反的道路。“我会和他谈谈，我也必须和他谈。”

 

有些话即使迟到一年，也必须要对他说出。

 

“那么我大概也要回到我的岗位上了。”Tarkin站起身朝门口走去，他突然停在门口，扭头对Obi-wan说道：“既然你一年前就知道移动空间站的存在，我也就实话实说：Vader重启了吉诺西斯计划。”

 

Obi-wan将头一侧，Tarkin看不清他的表情。总督眨了眨眼，朝对方道别：“再会，Obi-wan。”随后推门离开。

 

Obi-wan抬头看着雪白的天花板，耳边嘀嘀的机器声连绵不绝。哪怕只是躺在这里，他的全身都在隐隐作痛，就像是有人用扎人的绒毛来回磨蹭敏感的皮肤。他其实一点儿也不好，感觉像一只脚已经踏入了死亡。

 

“再会，Willhuff。”他小声说道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin本以为他会有很长一段时间不用面对Obi-wan——醒着的Obi-wan。但当他在不知第多少次隔着厚实的玻璃看着紧闭双眼的人时，突然有一种难以言喻的恐惧席卷而来。讽刺的是，他并不知道他究竟在怕什么。

 

指尖永远只会碰到冰凉的玻璃，而不是温暖的脸颊。明明是自己做的选择，却在这一刻感到厌烦。

 

他推开门，看见Obi-wan安静地靠坐在椅子上，手中拿的书有些眼熟——直到这场会面结束他才会想起来这本书是当初Obi-wan还在那个小房间时尚未看完的那本。房间面对门的那面墙被替换成透明玻璃，透过玻璃可以清晰看见黝黑的太空和这座隐秘基地的部分外部设施。在这分不清白天黑夜的深空之中，连时间都被模糊了概念。

 

屋子里光线充足，Anakin可以清晰地看见Obi-wan柔软的金发耷拉在额头上，在光线的照耀下甚至还有一点透明的错觉。顺着头发下滑他又看见了Obi-wan的眼睛，似乎经过一年的沉睡那眼中的灰色都被洗刷殆尽，只留下透彻的蓝。然后是鼻梁、嘴唇、喉结、手......他终于再次“见到”Obi-wan，以一种错误的时间错误的姿态相见。

 

是的，他在逃避与Obi-wan相见。他尚未准备好如何面对一个背叛自己的爱人。

 

Obi-wan早就察觉到Anakin的到来，但对方只是怔怔望着他，仿佛一位画家挥笔在脑海里描摹一幅画作。“多亏R2，我才能在这么久以后还能继续看这本书。我还挺好奇它的后续。”他将书合上放在一旁，用一种“今天吃的挺不错”的语气和Anakin交谈。

 

和泰然自若的Obi-wan形成鲜明对比的是Anakin的局促，但他将这种仓皇压在了心底，面无表情地走到Obi-wan身边坐下。有一段时间他们都没有说话，Obi-wan看着窗外的星空，Anakin则看他，仿佛要把他看出一个洞来。

 

末了Obi-wan终于问道：“不准备让我重新休眠吗？”他转过头看着Anakin，仿佛那一年间的事从未发生，他还和Anakin维持着一种另类的恋人关系。

 

“不，不论我怎么做你总会醒。”Anakin回答，“我仍然不会改变我的想法。我不否认我的感情，但也不会再选择接受。”换做一年前的他，断不会如此平静地在Obi-wan面前说出这种话。应该是更愤怒、更暴躁的发泄......但在与Obi-wan隔离一年后，莫名的恐惧早已取代了满腔怒火。

 

也许他在害怕失去Obi-wan，尽管他不愿承认这一点。

 

“你在害怕什么，Anakin？”

 

瞧，他什么都瞒不过Obi-wan。

 

“有时我在想如果当时选择不救你会如何，但即使再来一次我也还是会救。真是令人讽刺的现实：在你欺骗我、利用我的时候，我仍然重新爱上了你。因此我下不了手，我开始害怕失去。”他暂时卸下Darth Vader的防备，再次以Anakin Skwalker的身份面对Obi-wan。经过一年的思考，他第一次在Obi-wan面前坦白。

 

“但我不敢再相信你，相信这一切。”

 

“我从未奢求过在经历这一切后你还能毫无顾忌地接受我，这是你应有的权利。”Obi-wan回答道，伸手去碰Anakin放在大腿的手，却被对方下意识拍开。他的手愣在半空，只能憾然收回。“你不接受我也无妨，我只希望你能挣脱黑暗、重新做回Skywalker。你已经成为了帝国的皇帝，你有能力再次改变这个世界。”

 

“事到如今你还在惦记着银河系的和平，那我呢？”Anakin站起来冲到Obi-wan面前，用力抓着他的肩膀，像是要在皮肤上抓出血窟窿来。“我伤害了你，你却连一句责骂也不肯给我？我对你而言又算是什么？一段过去？还是一个必须背负的责任？”

 

他对Obi-wan做了那么过分的事，却仍然得到了无条件的原谅。Anakin突然明白自己为何会如此执着于伤害、折磨Obi-wan。

 

——他只是想要眼前的这个人能好好骂他一顿，然后告诉他“一切都会过去，你还是我的学徒”。

 

“不需要责骂，Ani。”Obi-wan终于抓住了Anakin的手，他的额角冒出些微细汗，全身突然加剧的疼痛令他皱起了眉头。他抬头望向Anakin，一如他们还是师徒时那样看着他。

 

“我把前半生和名誉都献给银河系，只剩下名为Obi-wan Kenobi的家伙留给你。”

 

“这才是我一直想给你的东西，my padawan。”

 

Anakin没有料到Obi-wan会如此回答他。他甚至再次叫了自己“padawan”，在十几年后再次唤回他们之间最深的纽带。

 

他把自己留给了我？

 

他待在原地，久久未能回过神来。直到胸口传来一阵闷响才拉回他游离的意识——Obi-wan昏倒了。

 

“Obi-wan？Obi-wan！Obi-wan——！”

 

Anakin这才意识到自己没能控制住原力的外泄，Obi-wan被他的气场影响，引发了身体的暗伤。他将对方抱在怀里，竟感到这具躯体如同一根羽毛一般轻盈，仿佛随时就会随风飘远。

 

Anakin将Obi-wan抱得紧紧地，终于从嘴边溜出一声——

 

**——Master......**


	22. 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 

Darth Vader走在阴暗狭长的走廊上。他看起来很烦躁，皮靴踏地时发出的哒哒声都比往常喧闹几分。他走得又如此急速，黑色的斗篷边角被疾风吹出一个不甚完美的圆弧。

 

走廊会变得如此阴森，一大部分得归咎于Vader。他厌恶刺眼的光，更厌恶明亮开敞的地方。而这一切的缘由，只是他厌恶光照在身上时的暖意，仿佛他的皮肤不堪一击，连那一丝微弱的光芒也不愿承受。

 

下属总会揣摩上司的喜好，在摸清Vader的大致倾向后设计师们下意识地将大部分皇帝时常莅临的地方改成隐蔽幽森的稠密空间，尽管这显然违背了彰显绝对地位的设计理念——但只要Vader说一个不字，再好的设计理念也会葬送掉设计师的性命。

 

如同一条毒蛇吐着冰冷的蛇信，让人唯恐避之不及。

 

如今本该偏爱的场所却成了压在Vader心口的巨石。黑暗面的原力从阴影里探出头来，宛如植物的根须向他蔓延过来。它们顺着鞋跟向上攀爬，途径小腿、膝盖、大腿、胯骨......最后停在他的脸颊边，如同一双手牢牢捂住他的口鼻，令他呼吸不能。

 

Darth Sidious死后经过一年的沉淀，现在整个黑暗面的原力都集中在了他的身上，毫无收徒之意的Vader成了这个世上唯一的Sith。黑暗面是最佳的催化剂，只要有一点情绪波动，就能扰得Vader心神不宁。

 

并不是说他真的张皇失措，而是在令他情绪波动的源头上失去理智——是的，说的就是Obi-wan。

 

Vader抬头望向四周，仿佛想透过墙上的阴影看出一个人影来。现在他不再喜欢这个阴暗的空间，它和Obi-wan实在太不相称——而此刻他的脑子里全是OBIWAN这六个字母。

 

——我把前半生和名誉都献给银河系，只剩下名为Obi-wan Kenobi的家伙留给你。

 

他清晰得记得Obi-wan说这句话时湿润的眼睛、紧皱的眉头和眼底的坦诚，清晰得仿佛上一秒刚发生一般。他的意识不由自主地跟着Obi-wan的声音飘走，在最后一个音节的消散中迷失了自我。真是可笑，时至今日——发生了那么多事后——他仍然能被Obi-wan简单的一句话击溃。

 

放任Obi-wan活着是件很危险的事，Vader比任何人都清楚这一点。但认清和阻止是两码事，经过一年的思考他早该对自己坦诚——他没法杀死Obi-wan，至少身为Anakin时不能。

 

Obi-wan狡猾异常，他让Vader看到了生的希望，又在某个错误的时刻让他认识到自己离希望还太远。但那希望并非海市蜃楼，而是真实存在的。只是......

 

Vader走到门口，推门而入。巨大的落地窗驱散了黑暗，整个空间一扫先前的阴翳。他看见Obi-wan躺在被褥之间，整个人都被一片洁白包裹。

 

——只是他需要作出选择：是否重新接纳他和Obi-wan之间满是伤痕的爱。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Obi-wan难得没有做那个躺在船中的梦，也许是因为Anakin对他身体做了手脚，让他感受不到原力的呼唤。当他从一片虚无中醒来时，却又难得怀念梦中的阳光、流水和对他耳语的Anakin。

 

这是否说明那个梦是原力带给他的预知梦？而那是否又意味着他和Anakin最终能有个好结局？

 

“醒了？”

 

鼻尖萦绕着淡淡的熏香味，被褥晒得很足，盖在身上暖烘烘的。Obi-wan眨了眨有些干涩的眼睛，侧头看向床前的人。“嗯。”他轻哼道，仿佛微风从窗缝里吹入般微弱。不需要太多言语，有时仅仅一个拟声词就足以表达一切思绪。

 

Anakin坐在床前的椅子上，手里拿着Obi-wa 未看完的书。或许在Obi-wan昏睡时他正在看，或许只是恰好拿着......不知为何，冥冥之中他们师徒二人仍在继续着知识的传承。Obi-wan的脑内突然闪过这样的想法，并为此感到一丝欣喜。

 

察觉Obi-wan长时间地盯着他令Anakin感到一丝局促，一阵说不清的燥热从颈间涌上脸颊。他低头轻咳一声，拙劣掩盖着自己的失态。他将书放在床头柜，拿出早已准备好的一个巴掌大的盒子放在Obi-wan枕边。

 

Obi-wan直起上身，将盒子拿在手中端详。“这是什么？”他问道，将盒子打开。方形盒子里铺满柔软的天鹅绒，正中央躺着一枚雕刻精细的圆形印章。Obi-wan有些疑惑Anakin为何会给他这种东西，他将印章取出，底部也并非他熟知的图案。

 

“不管我们之间发生过什么，已有的婚姻关系不会更改。你费尽心思想为这个世界谋求和平，现在这份权力就躺在你的手心里。”Anakin将桌上的数据板拿给Obi-wan，末了补充道：“我亲爱的master，在长远布局这方面你可真是出类拔萃。”

 

Obi-wan将Anakin话中的嘲讽置若罔闻，他知道Anakin不是真的想嘲笑他“为了上位不择手段”，只是碍于面子想强行拉回一点属于Vader的自尊。令他惊奇的是Anakin竟然愿意将帝国的部分领导权移交给他，要知道他们之间的矛盾已足够促使Anakin完全剥夺自己的人身自由，更何况放权于他？

 

“Sith的理念是将世界掌握在自己手中，意图复兴千年前繁盛的帝国。如今你却分散了权利，我是否可以将这看做你放弃了Sith身份的信号？”Obi-wan看向Anakin，把玩着手中的印章。

 

Anakin一歪头，迎面撞上Obi-wan带着希冀的目光：“放弃与否能改变什么？黑暗面的原力并未离开我，我也不会再变回过去那个Anakin Skywalker。”果然他还是喜欢打击Obi-wan的感觉，从很久以前开始他喜欢和他的master唱反调。“我对当独裁者没有兴趣。”

 

他想要的东西一直都很简单，只是到了后来连他也逐渐忘却了自己在渴求着什么。

 

“我说过我接受你的一切，不管你黑暗面的身份还是你选择抛弃的过去。”Obi-wan回答，“我一直都清楚自己的目标，但你却陷入了迷茫......我猜的对吗？”他将Anakin脸上的窘迫尽收眼底，果然他的学徒从来未曾真正改变过，他的内心还是塔图因上那个九岁小毛孩。

 

他承诺过会给Anakin一个归宿，现在到他履行诺言的时候了。

 

“窥视别人的内心就那么有趣吗，Obi-wan？”Anakin恼羞成怒。Obi-wan总有办法让他们之间的对话变成单方面的说教，现在还多了心理辅导内容。单凭口舌他争不过Obi-wan，长时间的探讨又一定会以Obi-wan体力不支宣告腰斩——该死，他真想回到一年前将那个失去理智的自己暴揍一顿。那一念之差不仅惹出了更多事端，还间接造成了现在这样尴尬的局面。

 

——我把前半生和名誉都献给银河系，只剩下名为Obi-wan Kenobi的家伙留给你。

 

他的意识突然不听使唤，竟然回想起早前Obi-wan说过的话。

 

——这才是我一直想给你的东西，my padawan。

 

住口。

 

Anakin烦躁地敲了敲微微发胀的脑袋，突然想起被他遗忘在世界角落的原力链接。尽管Obi-wan对原力的感知被阻断，他仍然能感知到链接对面属于他导师的气息——微弱，但确实存在。他下意识浸入原力，顺着链接流淌。

 

然后他触到了Obi-wan。

 

原力在Obi-wan的意识中猛烈相撞。

 

“！”Anakin猛地从椅子上站起，“为什么链接还在？”像被无理之人冒犯一般，他对这个事实——他们仍然紧密相连——感到莫名烦躁。

 

“为什么这东西还没有断掉？”

 

“因为你没有在我脑子里放芯片。”Obi-wan淡定回答。

 

“不，不是这个.......”一阵凉意窜上Anakin的后背，似乎他将要被迫面对一个他自己都不愿承认的事实。“为什么没有断掉！”这次他问得比前一次更大声。他们都对彼此做了不可饶恕的事，但哪怕是最困难的时期链接也只是弱化到近乎于无。

 

“你知道原因，Ani，只是你不愿承认。”

 

Anakin狠狠瞪了一眼Obi-wan，一句话也没说，径直冲出了房间。

 

Obi-wan轻笑一声，指腹摩挲手里的印章。

 

他决定拿吉诺西斯计划作为第一次行使“皇后”权利的实验品。人生总得有点冲突，否则Anakin永远也塌不出直面内心的那一步。

 

当然，他不会承认这个决定还含有报复Willhuff Tarkin的因素。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“所以他算是落荒而逃？”

 

Obi-wan躺在椅子上充分享受着暖烘烘的阳光，“你可以这么说，但我更愿意用‘窘迫’这个词。”他拍了拍身旁机器人圆滚滚的脑袋，惹来R2一声抱怨。如今这位帝国的“皇后”面前正坐着他仅剩不多的朋友，而这位朋友一年前离死亡仅有毫厘之差。

 

“我以为在那次见面后我都不可能再见到你，那时候我几乎以为Vader一定会杀了你——就算不杀，至少也是重伤。”前纳布议员仔细端详这位分隔一年的友人，不禁感叹一声：“现在这可比我预想的情况好太多。他甚至同意让我们俩单独见面——这一切实在太不可思议。”

 

“他已经知道我和你私下保持着联系，起义组织、海盗......他并不在意这些反抗势力是否会威胁到自己的统治。”Obi-wan轻叹一声，：“我很担心，Anakin对一切都丧失了兴趣。没有人压在他头上，也没有人督促他必须完成某个任务......这不是一个好兆头。”

 

“如果他不想当皇帝，大可以自行离开。我们也可以顺水推舟消灭独裁势力，恢复往昔的共和。但显然Vader还不想从那个舒服的位子走下来。”Padme说道，“不过对手下不闻不问这一点倒是比他前一任还要厉害，Tarkin如日中天，几乎一半的星区都在他的势力范围内。”

 

“其实......这算起来是我的错误。”Obi-wan润了润有些干涩的喉咙，斟酌片刻，解释道：“他在报复我。”

 

“等等，我刚才听见的是‘报复’这个词吗？”Padme诧异道，“把整个银河系都当做报复的筹码？他当这是在过家家吗？”

 

“咳......”Obi-wan低头轻咳一声，面露尴尬之色，“我知道，Anakin在某些方面的确太任性。我会想办法的。”

 

“什么办法？让你们俩破镜重圆重归旧好？”Padme愤然说道：“别藏着掖着了，我早就看到你胳膊上的伤疤。Obi-wan，你怎么和你学徒一个样儿，都这么喜欢在一棵树上吊死？”如果她现在能对Vader做任何事，她早就抄起棍子打过去了。虽然Obi-wan的方法极端了点，对这唯一的学生可是确确实实掏心掏肺，没想到这没良心的竟然还怀疑他老师的真心。

 

“Anakin需要的不是权力，而是一个能陪在他身边相互依持的伴侣。我现在就在履行对他承诺过的事——给他一个归宿。”Obi-wan抬头看着Padme，眼中坚定的神情令她也不由一愣。“我想救他，同时也是在救我自己。等到时机成熟，我会带他走——或者让他带我走。”

 

“他知道你的想法吗？”

 

“知道，却不敢承认。他的内心知道一切答案，只是不愿去面对。”Obi-wan回答，“而我要做的就是逼迫他不得不面对自我。”他的语气是如此决绝，听起来竟然像是在说临终遗言。Padme突然开口问他：“告诉我，你不会拿自己冒险。”用的却是陈述句。

 

Obi-wan扭头避开友人审度的目光，“我无法保证任何事，Padme。身体的创伤是不可逆的，我只能在能力范围内将一切效益都最大化。”他看起来像极了多年前去往穆斯塔法前拒绝Padme陪同时的模样，Padme心中的警钟已开始剧烈晃动。她太了解Obi-wan，他绝对会拿自己冒险。她会问Obi-wan只不过是在给自己一个交代。

 

“我不会再轻易拿生命开玩笑，我不知道没有我的制约Ani会做出些什么事......”Obi-wan突然停顿，Padme看他的眼神像在看一个谎话连篇的家伙。他又一次低下头，在重重的一阵叹息后终于说出了内心的真实想法。

 

“.......我不想死，Padme。我爱他，想陪他一起走下去。”

 

“你终于肯直视你自己了，Obi-wan。”Padme却突然笑了起来，如释重负，“比起V...Anakin，我更担心你。你总把自己放在整个银河系去考虑，却没为你自己考虑过什么。”她轻拍Obi-wan放在大腿上的手背，说道：“去他的和平！你就是想和他在一起！”

 

Obi-wan反手握住Padme，扭成一团的眉头终于舒展开。“你说的对，我的确该多为自己考虑。我会活下去，和Anakin一起结束这场持续了数十年的博弈。”他眼中对生的渴望，是Padme在穆斯塔法之后这段时间里见过的最强烈的一次。

 

行吧，一棵树吊死就吊死，你们开心就好，Padme不禁这样想。


	23. 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

 

 

 

Obi-wan独自一人坐在阳台。不知不觉间他已在这个小地方待了一整个下午，室外的光线也从下午时分的明亮转为黄昏时分特有的深橘色。放在桌上的两杯茶早已凉透，但Obi-wan并未将它们撤走。

 

机器人咕噜咕噜滚动到Obi-wan脚边，伸出机械爪扯了扯他的裤脚。Obi-wan将视线从远处泛紫的天空转至机器人圆滚滚的脑袋上。他向对方露出一个安慰的笑容，伸手拍了拍它的钢铁小脑袋。

 

“我没事，只是在思考一些事。”Obi-wan来回抚摸R2布满划痕的外表面，有些比较特别的伤痕是小机器人和自己一同冒险时得到的“纪念”，他甚至能数着这些伤痕将那些惊心动魄的冒险娓娓道来。R2是一个特殊的机器人，它既是Anakin为数不多的朋友，也是他们这十年岁月的见证者。

 

“我一直没来得及感谢你，R2，谢谢你陪在Ani身边。”Obi-wan说道，“很抱歉当初我没有将你一同带去塔图因，我希望Anakin身边能有一个熟悉他的朋友......即使在外人眼中那只是个老旧的机器人。”

 

R2哔哔叫道，向Obi-wan传达对自家主人的关切。男人轻轻点头，回答它：“我知道你也想留在他身边，所以当初我没有清除你的记忆。Padme告诉我C3-PO很想你，也许可以找个时间让你们重聚在一起......”说到这里Obi-wan愣了几秒，重聚这个词从他嘴里吐出竟然还带着点温暖的意味——要知道当初他万念俱灰的时候可是Anakin强行将他带回的。

 

现在无论Anakin愿意与否，他们再次相聚。既然已经说过要多为自己考虑，Obi-wan便不会放任任何可能再次将他们分离的因素存在。

 

——Obi-wan，这次行动是下层人员自发组织的，身为领导者的我对此一无所知。

 

Padme担忧的面容出现在Obi-wan的脑海之中。

 

——我们快没有时间了，Obi-wan。如果要帮Anakin逃离这一切，你必须尽快让他作出决定。

 

他当然知道时间有多么紧迫，但要说服Anakin重新接受自己又谈何容易。他的学徒从很久以前开始就极度缺乏安全感，获取他的信任并不算难，如何维持这份信任才是最关键的一点。他知道Anakin还爱他，也没有再否认。他只是不敢再轻易付出真心。

 

Obi-wan的手指覆上左手无名指上的戒指，早前那次见面后这枚带有特殊意义的婚戒便被R2送了过来。当Obi-wan看着小机器人从胸口掏出戒指时，抑制不住笑出声来。Anakin别扭的性格从未改变过，只敢让R2帮自己传递，却不亲自前来。

 

他不知道在昏迷的那一年里Anakin是否来看过自己，但他还保留着戒指，还将它送回来......Obi-wan笑了笑，哪怕他什么也不做，时间也会慢慢融化掉Anakin的心墙——但现在时间是件奢侈品，所以他只能对不起Anakin，给他下一记猛药。

 

R2突然发出一阵急促的滴滴声，随后将Anakin的影像投射在Obi-wan面前。Anakin的虚拟映像比真人多了几分冷酷，将他外露的情绪削减不少。尽管如此，Obi-wan仍能感觉到通讯另一端Anakin的怒气。

 

“Obi-wan！......你竟然敢撤销吉诺西斯计划！”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin怒气冲冲地推开房间大门，他几步上前就将正在沙发上看书的Obi-wan一把揪住拽了起来。“我本以为你暂时不会蠢到直接挑战我的权威，但你偏要往枪口上撞......”他伸手一挥，将急于赶过来帮忙的机器人轰至墙角。

 

“咳咳.....你现在这样提着我要怎么谈话？”Obi-wan问道。即便命门被对方握在手里也并没显出慌张的神情。Anakin沉思片刻，松手让Obi-wan落回沙发上。帝国的皇帝拉来一把椅子，坐在Obi-wan对面死死盯着他曾经的老师、如今的“妻子”。

 

“为什么这么看重这个计划，你曾告诉过我你并不在意这个国家最终会如何——而这个移动空间站计划的最大得益者不是你而是帝国。”Obi-wan摸了摸泛红的脖颈，有些麻麻的，他想。失去对原力的感知后他的身体机能骤降，各方面抵抗力都不如从前。如今Anakin仅仅只是扼住他的喉咙就能引发如此激烈的反应......Obi-wan在心底默默叹了口气，这次自己算是玩大了。

 

Anakin想开口反驳，忽然不知该从何说起。他确实告诉过Obi-wan自己不在乎这个国家更不在乎这个皇帝的位子，当初反抗Darth Sidious一是他天性不愿被当做用完就扔的棋子，二是......Anakin看向Obi-wan脖子上自己留下的抓痕......二是他向往着Obi-wan曾向他承诺过的所谓“另一个选择”，或者说“归宿”。

 

现在他仍然选择继续这条黑暗之路，继续着他的Sidious未完成的事业。为什么？Anakin在心底诘问自己。Obi-wan的这个问题成功将他拉入了迷茫的漩涡中。

 

“好好想想，Darth Vader，促使你继续做这个皇帝、重启计划......做这些事的初衷究竟是什么？”Obi-wan示意R2悄悄将房门锁上，起身走到Anakin身后搭上他僵硬的肩膀。“你究竟想要什么，Ani？”他的声音散落在Anakin耳边，如同水滴从耳廓滑入狭窄的耳内，渗入Sith一片混沌的意识。

 

Anakin拍开Obi-wan的手，男人的手比之他冰冷的机械肢实在温暖太多，他不禁感到一丝可耻的留恋。他想说我什么都不想要，但他知道这个回答虚假得连自己都羞于说出口。烦躁取代了因Obi-wan的命令引发的愤怒，Anakin渐渐遗忘自己来此的目的，此刻他只想知道该如何漂亮反击Obi-wan的“正派之言”。

 

遗憾的是，他想不出来。或者Obi-wan确实说中了他的心思，他早已知道自己想要什么，却拒绝面对现实。想到这儿，Anakin摇了摇头，强迫自己从迷茫之中撤离。“不如你来告诉我，我究竟想要什么？”真是奇怪，明知道最好不要将话语权交给“能言善辩的Kenobi”，Anakin却下意识地向他寻求见解。

 

他们的师徒关系太深，在不经意间已经影响了Anakin的判断。

 

Obi-wan转至Anakin面前，突然低头轻吻他有些干涩的嘴唇。和一年前的吻不同，这一次的吻更冷、更轻、仿佛随时要消散一般——不变的是透过唇缝吹出的热度和属于Obi-wan的独特气息。

 

噗通——

 

像是一颗小小的鹅卵石被丢入平静的湖面，原力在他们之中穿梭、交融。Anakin如此清晰地感受到链接深处的强烈爱意顺着原力融入他早已冷却的骨血。

 

青年时的他和Obi-wan之间的吻充满力度与激情，仿佛野兽间的撕咬；决裂后的他和Obi-wan之间的吻如同浸在鲜血之中，每一次碰撞都带着怒火与血腥；如今他和Obi-wan之间的吻轻柔得仿佛初雪，一口热气都能将它融化。

 

Anakin突然回想起这一年中的无数时光：他透过玻璃凝望沉睡的Obi-wan，既希望他永不要醒来，又渴望再次见到那双灰蓝色的眼睛。他无数次地举起手中的光剑，只要轻轻一划就能结束Obi-wan的生命，却每每在最后一刻停下来。直到最后他不得不承认他杀不了Obi-wan，更无法亲手结束这段纠葛已久、逐渐变得难以割舍的关系。

 

——Obi-wan，我想要的是......

 

嘭——

 

轰的一声，Obi-wan被原力震退，跌倒在沙发上。Anakin站起来居高临下看着他，难以掩饰眼底的躁动。“够了！如果这就是你的见解，那我已经听得足够多。”他转身走向房间出口，踩地的声音大得快震穿楼层。

 

“我做这些事的原因很简单。你不想让我做，我便偏要做。”是的，只是想让Obi-wan和自己一起不好过，Anakin想。就这么简单。

 

“那么你又为什么对我停止计划的举动这么气恼？”Obi-wan诘问道。

 

没有任何回音——Anakin已经开门走出了房间。

 

“或许你只是单纯地想有一个和我见面、对我撒气的理由......Anakin。”Obi-wan呢喃道。

 

Anakin一走，R2终于恢复自由。它连忙赶到Obi-wan身前，又是一阵手忙脚乱。Obi-wan拍拍R2的头，自豪地说道：“我又赢了一局，R2。”Anakin竟然忘了他是来找Obi-wan兴师问罪的，几句话后便被自己搅乱心神气得冲出了房间，哪来得及管什么计划不计划的。

 

Obi-wan压下从喉间涌上的腥甜，望了眼Anakin离开的方向，对R2说道：“调出最近一个月Anakin和我需要出席的所有公开、半公开活动。我们要开始工作了，伙计。”

 

希望这次他能够赌赢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin在办公室里来回走动，所有家具都被他的原力震飞，房间里满地狼藉。不应该是这样，他烦躁地想，为什么他会如此容易地被Obi-wan挑起心神。该死的爱，Anakin暗自咒骂。如果可以，他多么想将对Obi-wan的感情尽数抽离丢进灵魂的最深处。

 

这样一来，他便不用一直沉浸在烦恼与苦痛之中。

 

——好好想想，Darth Vader，促使你继续做这个皇帝、重启计划......做这些事的初衷究竟是什么？

 

没有别的原因，只是单纯和Obi-wan作对。

 

——你究竟想要什么，Ani？

 

我想要......

 

Anakin停下脚步，站在一片废墟之中。黑暗原力再次袭来，如潺潺流水穿过他的身躯，化作阴魂不散的黑影盘旋在他的意识四周。

 

——你想要他，你想要拥有他......剥夺他的一切、占有他的全部......

 

“不！不是这个！”Anakin对着半空怒吼一声，失控的原力几乎将半面玻璃震碎。

 

——你憎恨他的身份......

 

Anakin双膝跪地，双手抱着头。他的灵魂仿佛被彻底摊开，所有隐秘都一览无遗。他知道黑影说的都是真的，因为这黑影也是他——这所有一切丑陋的、扭曲的东西都是他。

 

他为什么要同意那个手术？他为什么如此想让Obi-wan失去原力？

 

——因为你想要他......但你却是个胆小鬼，害怕真相不是你想的那样美好......

 

“住口！住口！！”Anakin愤怒的声音在房间里回荡。已经布满裂痕的玻璃终于支撑不住，发出惨烈的嗡鸣后碎成一地残渣。玻璃破裂的声音勉强拉回了点Anakin的理智，他深吸几口气，将那团黑影赶回了意识的最深处——也是它来时的地方。

 

他知道，他比任何人都清楚，他为什么会做那样的决定：冒着巨大的风险植入芯片，竭尽全力保住Obi-wan的性命，却拒绝面对他。

 

他只是、想......如果Obi-wan不是Jedi、只是普通人......他只是想.....只是想......

 

——他只是想Obi-wan仅仅作为Obi-wan去爱他。


	24. 24

**Chapter Twenty-four**

 

 

和Qui-Gon一样，Obi-wan对一切政治性的聚会毫无感觉，甚至觉得这种东西无聊透顶。通常他都是以Jedi的身份参加这种活动：保护目标或者逮捕目标，总逃不开这两个理由。任务时间外他会参与此类活动的理由和机会都无限逼近零——Jedi可是把私人时间都交给了共和国。

 

如果有人会告诉十年前的Obi-wan有一天他会被这种耗神又乏味的宴会缠身，他也许会开玩笑的说“那我还不如现在就为国献身”。但现在......Obi-wan小心喝完手中的香槟，他可真的是每天都处在这样的水深火热之中，偏偏还只能硬着头皮上。

 

他揉了揉有些僵硬的胳膊，不禁感叹Palpatine在政治方面的杰出才能。原力啊！他是如何做到面对那群笑容假得令人作呕的家伙还能镇定自若地聊家常、亲热地仿佛他们是失散多年的好兄弟似的？

 

这已经是他这个月参加的第三个宴会，见过的企业家、军火商、军官不说上百，几十肯定是有的。听闻“夫人苏醒”而前来“慰问”他的人一抓一大把，可惜除了Tarkin这种战争时期合作过的对象，其他人的脸Obi-wan一个也没记住。

 

Obi-wan将空掉的高脚杯放在一旁，捋了捋面前厚厚的黑纱——操，这玩意太闷了。他抬眼望向远处正在和一众军官攀谈的Anakin，他看起来对身处“困境”的自己毫不在意——但也只是看起来。透过微弱的链接，Obi-wan能感觉到若有若无的原力一直萦绕在自己四周，如同看不见的锁链紧紧缠住他，锁链的另一头则被Anakin紧紧攥住。

 

Obi-wan起身朝Anakin所在的反方向走去，皇帝察觉到他的离去转头望去，恰好撞上Obi-wan“不出所料”的眼神。这令Anakin倍感挫败，如果可以他真想在Obi-wan脑子里也塞上一块芯片，这样他便无法察觉那该死的、怎么折腾也断不掉的链接，更无法感知自己的原力。

 

仿佛赌气一般，Anakin收回了原力，强迫自己不再去关注Obi-wan的行踪。他再怎么走动也没法穿着繁重的礼服跑出这栋临海的三层别墅。当初选址时他可是特别要求举办地点四周不能有其他建筑，既是为了避免无关人员闯入宴会，也在防止Obi-wan溜去市区惹些麻烦来给他添堵——不知怎的，他相信Obi-wan会做这种幼稚的事。

 

他们可是师徒，Anakin的行为倾向Obi-wan没道理没有——他如此想——在不经意间，他已重新捡起了被自己丢到意识深处的师徒身份。

 

Obi-wan周围的压抑感骤然消散，他朝自己曾经的学徒勾嘴一笑。哪怕隔着头纱Anakin都能在脑海里想象出Obi-wan脸上带着挑衅意味的笑容。他迅速别过头，在身旁Tarkin意味深长的注目中结束了这场无形的交锋。

 

“真是惊奇，不打算继续看着Kenobi吗？”Tarkin问道，恰到好处地表现出一丝担忧意味。

 

“继续。”Anakin回答，明显带着一丝愠怒。既然Obi-wan想玩，那便让他玩个够。

 

Tarkin耸了耸肩，露出“我都懂”的表情。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Obi-wan拐入一间无人的房间，走到另一边将窗户砰地一声撞开。他扯掉碍事的头纱，在深吸一口新鲜空气后将头探出窗外。这栋别墅的大部分窗户都有近一米宽的出挑，刚好够人贴墙站在上下窗之间。

 

当然，他在等的可不是人......

 

“哦！Master Kenobi！真是抱歉我们现在才爬上来.......你非要这个时候探究责任在谁身上吗！”

 

“哔——！”

 

“是你的问题！我只是遵循程序告诉我的在陌生人面前得有必要的礼仪......”

 

“哔哔——！”

 

礼仪机器人金黄色的脑袋落入Obi-wan的眼中，他叹了口气，对这两个欢喜冤家的日常斗嘴已习以为常。“好了，你们两个，小声点。”他伸手将C3-PO拽进房间，R2紧随其后。寂静的房间里突然多出这样两个机器人，原本凝滞的空气都变得活泼起来。

 

C3-PO刚一站稳就给Obi-wan来了个用力十足的拥抱，“哦Master Kenobi，您不知道我有多么想念您......”Obi-wan隔了几秒才缓过来，拍拍机器人坚硬的金属外壳：“很高兴能再见到你，3PO。”C3-PO将背在身后的小包放下，从里面掏出事先准备好的便装递给他。

 

Obi-wan几乎是立刻将身上穿着的礼服脱下，换上正常又不太显眼的服装，外面套上一件暗色的披风。R2站在一旁突然叫了几声，Obi-wan一边整理着装一边回答：“不用担心，Ani暂时收回了他放在我身上的原力，至少还有一段时间才会发现我的失踪。”

 

Anakin切断了他和原力的连接，反过来他也无法经过原力感应第一时间察觉到自己的准确位置。想到这Obi-wan还得感谢他，有时作为一个普通人在Anakin眼皮子底下行动反而更安全点。

 

“恕我直言，Master Kenobi，我还是认为贸然行动太草率。”每到关键时刻，C3-PO都会切换至“既定程序”中的“忧心忡忡模式”，“况且您这次还要求我们瞒着女主人，独自一人执行计划......”

 

Obi-wan对C3-PO的提醒置若罔闻，他将换下的礼服丢给R2，吩咐道：“你在Ani身边呆的太久，容易被认出，我只能带上3PO。你就在这里守着，如果十分钟后我仍没回来你再联络Padme，告诉她后备计划。”

 

礼仪机器人露出无可奈何的表情：“我就知道你们从来不会听我的劝阻......”他絮絮叨叨地跟着Obi-wan走出房间，再次融入喧闹的人群。

 

小小的机器人在房间里来回走动，等待故友回来——只是彼时的它尚未知晓未来将是一片怎样的惨烈。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

摆脱掉“夫人”的身份，Obi-wan终于得以再次以真实面目示人——尽管这个真实面目也做了一点“微小的调整”。他装扮成一位初入高层的年轻军官，“兴奋而又紧张”地观察着远处三三两两的人群。这样的人在此类宴会上一抓一大把，其他人也根本不会过多关注。

 

Obi-wan选了二楼一个绝佳的观察位置，靠在略冰冷的大理石柱旁，端着一盘点心来回扫视整个一层中庭。如果不是因为有更要紧的事，就算宴会极其无聊他也能靠这几桌子的美食撑下去。

 

C3-PO从Obi-wan身后的楼梯走上来，凑到他耳旁小声说道：“我已经把整个一层绕了个遍，然后我发现最靠西边的小房间被锁上了，里面传来非常微弱的说话声。”Obi-wan将剩下的点心放在平整的栏杆上，示意C3-PO带路。

 

顺着楼梯扶手之间的空隙，Obi-wan能很轻易地望见Anakin的背影。他默默看着Anakin，仿佛在透过他追忆这十数年的岁月。

 

——我也爱你，master......

 

——......而我决定不再相信你。

 

“Master Kenobi？”C3-PO叫了一声。

 

Obi-wan收回视线，在对方察觉到他之前迅速下了楼梯，往转角处一拐，消失在人群里。

 

与此同时，远处的Anakin恰好感应到一丝异样。他挥手止住仍在夸夸其谈的政客，转身看向楼梯处。当然那里空无一人，但不知怎的Anakin总觉得曾有什么人、什么东西在那里存在过。

 

不知道Obi-wan跑去了哪里。Anakin胡乱地想。在某一瞬间他兴起了寻找对方的念头，下一秒却被脑海中那张想象中满是嘲讽神情的脸堵得不愿将其付诸现实。此刻他最不想承认的就是对Obi-wan的过分关注，这让他有一种莫名的挫败感：仿佛Obi-wan一个人的存在就能左右他的生死。

 

分明已经选择不再相信，却仍然下意识地追随他的身影。Anakin厌恶着这样的自己，在意识深处却欣喜于Obi-wan的存在。

 

Tarkin看出Anakin有心事，他轻咳一声，打断皇帝的沉思。“陛下，我突然想起有一件极为私密的事尚未向您汇报。”他对周围其他人说道：“容我们暂时失陪。”然而态度却很强硬。Anakin闻言穿过人群走到离自己最近的房间里，Tarkin随后带上房门。

 

“你想说什么，Willhuff？”Anakin双手抱臂靠在墙边。暂时逃离宴会，他立刻卸下那副皇帝的架势，再次显露身Darth Vader暴躁、多疑的一面。

 

“是关于Obi-wan Kenobi的事，离我们约定的最后期限还有一周。”Tarkin缓缓说道，尽管是用恭敬的语气说出这句话，Anakin却分明感到后脊一阵阴凉。在他眼中Tarkin似乎变得年轻许多，而这个年轻人正站在腐肉尖峰上，手举着振动矛，用那双猎人的眼睛死死盯着自己。

 

他不会给Tarkin进攻的机会，正如不会给自己退后的机会。

 

“我知道，一周后我会做出决定......放手或者死亡。”Anakin的视线瞟向地板，似乎那单调的颜色变得七彩斑斓起来，足以长时间吸引他的注意力。一丝满意的神情攀上总督冷峻的面容，他微微低头，说道：“您从未让我失望过。”也不知是否在真心称赞Anakin。

 

Tarkin不喜欢秩序被打乱。如果Obi-wan是令Anakin举棋不定的罪魁祸首，哪怕他本人颇为欣赏这位培养出General Skywalker——以及虽然本人不愿承认却也成就了Darth Vader——的Jedi Master，他也会毫不犹豫的除掉这个帝国最大的变数。

 

感情可真是件复杂的东西，Tarkin在心底感叹。想到这儿，强烈的好奇心驱使Tarkin问出了长久以来存在心底的疑惑：“恕我冒昧，如果您真的爱他，您能下得去手吗？”

 

“我下不去手。”Anakin回答，“所以我会放他走。永不相见对双方都是最好的结局。”话已出口，Anakin的内心却在叫嚣着否定、拒绝。他多么希望自己从未知晓过Obi-wan的那些“小秘密”，这样他们就能安静地携手走完余下的时光。但Obi-wan“背叛”了他，于是他再也无法轻易说服自己接受这样一个“背叛”过自己的人。

 

可是他又无比渴望和Obi-wan在一起，远离权力纷争、远离世俗，只是和Obi-wan在星际间无目的性的漫游......那是他假想的最完美的归宿，而他愿意为这个美好得不真实的结局反抗Darth Sidious。

 

“如果......在你动手前——我是指你亲手杀掉他——他就死了呢？”Tarkin追问道，步步紧逼Anakin。

 

咚——

 

Anakin心底的警钟时隔一年后突然发出一声哀鸣，震耳欲聋。

 

如果Obi-wan死了？他竟从未做过这个假设，即使他知道在那个并不算成功的手术后Obi-wan已不可能平安活到最后，他仍将“Obi-wan活着”这个条件作为思考一切的大前提。仿佛他坚信着Obi-wan不会被除了自己以外的人伤害到一丝一毫。

 

“不会有那种事发生。”Anakin咬牙说道，带着强烈的占有意味。

 

“咚——”

 

一声突兀至极的闷响传入Anakin的耳中。声音不算太大，但足以引起皇帝的注意。随后他瞪大眼睛，揪住了胸口。

 

就在刚才，他和Obi-wan的链接断掉了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Obi-wan来到那间被锁的房间外，手势示意C3-PO保持安静。早在一个月前他便开始编制这张无形的网，如今到了该收网的时候了。

 

Obi-wan啊Obi-wan，想不到你现在竟然会站在帝国这边帮忙抓乱党。他自嘲地想。

 

经过数天的排查他从大量有端倪的数据报告和Padme传递的线索整理出数个乱党可能会制造袭击的宴会活动。当然他并不能在尘埃落定前预言到哪一个才是他们计划的真正目标，因此他决定先发制人，利用自身的优势去影响敌人的计划。

 

在他有意无意的引导下，如今这场宴会的安保环节最薄弱、警备人员最少、各方势力也最多。他相信只要对面的家伙不是傻子，大概率会改变计划，选择在此时动手。

 

Obi-wan不想动手杀掉任何人，他和Anakin都走得太远。他只想阻止这一切，只想Anakin能和他一起活下去。但Obi-wan知道如果不冒一些风险，Anakin很可能永远也没法真的做到坦诚面对他的内心。因此在Padme问她是否会拿自己冒险时，他无法作出任何承诺。

 

他想要活下去是真，作出冒险的决定也是真。他相信Anakin能救回自己——正如战争时期他做的无数次那样，在危急时刻挽救自己的性命。但Obi-wan又不可避免地自责自己的自私，计划一旦失败，他将违背“在一起”的承诺。

 

可是他仍然想Anakin原谅他、重新接纳他......他想让Anakin活下去。为此他必须让计划成功，他必须也和Anakin一起活下去。希望Tarkin那家伙给我的资料没有出错......Obi-wan在心中默念，只要不出意外，他存活的可能性能达到90%。

 

前一次他选择了隐瞒，这一次他选择坦白。他告诉R2的十分钟当然远远不够行动时间，设置如此短的时间只是为了让Anakin在来不及阻止自己的情况下迅速得知真相——利用他事先托付给Padme的影像。

 

他相信Anakin会赶来，他一直如此相信着他的学徒。

 

Obi-wan推开房门。他不知道门后是什么，但对他而言，无论门后有多少艰难险阻，都无法阻止他走进去。


	25. 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

 

 

 

 

不知多少年前。

 

“Anakin？你在这里干什么？”

 

“！”

 

年轻的学徒嗖的一声从地上窜起，以闪电般的速度丢掉手里的东西——但他还是晚了一步。他的导师站在身后，施展原力托住下坠的工具。一阵白光闪过，那工具已落入Jedi手中。

 

“我记得......你这个下午应该是在冥想室练习冥想——至少你是这么亲口告诉我的。”Obi-wan走到Anakin身旁。不得不说，他这个学徒可真会挑地方，竟然跑到科洛桑的下层街道，借天然的地理优势隐藏自己的行踪。

 

Jedi一般很少下到如此深的地方，和上层不同，越往下走规则与秩序崩坏得越严重。Jedi的身份很微妙，能少惹事就不会主动招惹这地方的人。Anakin就是打着这小算盘才换了便装躲到这儿的某个天台上进行他独特的“冥想”。

 

“Master我......”Anakin扭头看了眼他的老师，棕色的绝地长袍染上此处的泥泞，不比在圣殿时的洁净。“我只是突然感到很迷茫......我没法进入冥想，所以我想也许做点自己感兴趣的事能帮助我理清思绪。”话说开了，也知道Obi-wan不太可能重罚自己，Anakin索性抛掉最初的担忧，盘腿又坐回地上。

 

Obi-wan低头看了眼，思索片刻也跟着坐下。在Anakin有些诧异的目光下他开口问道：“那么是什么事能让你冒着如此大的危险从圣殿偷溜出来？”他将手中的机械维修工具又塞回Anakin怀里，“我不能每次都帮你隐瞒。”言语中虽有责备，更多却是无奈。

 

“我真的适合走这条路吗？”Anakin转头看着Obi-wan，似乎想从他淡然的面容上看出些端倪，“我曾经是个奴隶，也没有从小接受圣殿的教育。就算我对原力的掌控力天生就压人一等，我却觉得我和同龄人都格格不入。”他不属于塔图因那片弹丸之地，却也感到不属于这里——他属于哪里？

 

即使不问Obi-wan也大概能猜出他的学徒在烦恼什么，他也曾为此和Yoda有过一番讨论。Anakin必须独自想清楚，他并不能帮Anakin做任何决定——除了从旁引导他无法帮再多。但至少他可以对Anakin作出一些承诺，“尽管我和Qui-Gon都希望你能成为Jedi，实现那个预言——虽然我也不知道它是否靠谱——但我更希望你在仔细思考后能作出最顺应内心的选择。”

 

“那你呢，Master？”一股莫名的勇气从Anakin心底升腾，他大胆问道：“如果我退出骑士团，你会做什么？”

 

“Anakin，你不仅是我的学徒，也是我在这世上仅剩的最亲近的人。”Obi-wan揉揉他学徒的头。短发拂过手掌，还有些扎人。“如果真的到了那一天，我也不会轻易离开你。”

 

“这些话听起来可真是不切实际......”学徒嘟囔道，单手支着下巴眺望正前方。从他的角度望去嫩刚看到无数高层建筑的一部分挤作一堆，如同张牙舞爪的钢铁巨兽。墙体之间又有无数小巷暗道，终日笼罩在工厂排出的废气中。这里和科洛桑的上层恍若两个世界，很难让他人相信这样两个截然不同的世界其实是同一颗星球。

 

不知为何，尽管眼中景色如此糟糕，Anakin却觉得胸中的郁闷似乎减轻了点。难以言说的喜悦从心中化开，一层一层撞上他的心壁。

 

Obi-wan起身拍拍身上的灰尘，率先走到出口。他转过身看着Anakin，催促道：“走吧，我们有任务了。”Anakin站了起来，看着Obi-wan。他的绝地长袍是如此的合身，仿佛天生为他而制的那般......噢，要是再短点就好了，Anakin打趣的想。

 

他迈开步子跑向Obi-wan，自然而亲昵。

 

 

 

 

 

——如果真的到了那一天，我也不会轻易离开你。

 

 

 

 

 

 

在接到R2传来的讯息时，Padme就知道她任性的朋友又把一堆麻烦事推给了自己。可她又能怎么办呢？还不是像个老母亲一样把他原谅。

 

战争时期结识的友人所剩无几，Obi-wan又是和她、以及Anakin关系最密切的人，Padme无论如何也没法对陷入麻烦的Obi-wan置之不理——哪怕这个麻烦是他自己惹的。被坑了这么多次，再不长点记性她就白当这么多年的纳布议员了。只准Obi-wan搞小动作，她难道就不会追踪Obi-wan吗？

 

所以在接到R2讯息的那一刻，她早已潜入这座小别墅——然后就和刚从一楼房间走出来的皇帝陛下撞了个满怀。谁能想到本该被“众星捧月”的宴会主角会偷偷跑到一个小房间里躲起来，还恰好在她路过的时候推门走出。

 

世界真是意外连连啊。

 

“你......”

 

“你......”

 

两个人面面相觑，谁也没来得及先说一句话。

 

上次见面还是一年前，他们——以及Obi-wan——共处一室。埋藏许久的秘密被挖掘出来，三个人脆弱的感情关系一触即燃。Padme看得出那时的Anakin确实有动过杀心，但也只有一瞬间。他毕竟不再是纯粹的杀人机器，他们亲密的过去已是既定的事实。Anakin在杀与不杀间选择了后者，只带走了Obi-wan。

 

尽管知道Obi-wan如今安然无恙——可能这个“无恙”得打个折扣——Padme仍然坚信：果然等一切结束后还是得揍他一顿。但如今她是来搭救Obi-wan的，而且还是“再一次”瞒着Anakin帮Obi-wan善后，本不打算在一切尚未结束时和Anakin有任何接触。

 

但现在他们见面了，在一个错误的时间、错误的地点。

 

实在是糟糕透了。

 

Anakin和Padme的想法差不多，只是Padme的出现让他心底的警钟再次嗡鸣。Obi-wan又在打什么小算盘？为什么他对此一无所知？Anakin的心瞬间跌入谷底。Obi-wan分明说过不会再欺骗他，可他仍然违背了诺言......就像曾经做过的那样，为了更大的利益舍弃了眼前的情感。

 

果然一切都未曾改变......

 

“Anakin！”Padme突然大吼一声，尽管并非原力敏感者，心细如她也能察觉到Anakin四周的氛围突然变得奇怪起来。Padme心里咯噔一下，她突然明白了什么：关于Obi-wan和她上次见面时提出的当时看来有些奇怪的要求、关于为什么这么快R2就发来信号、关于为什么她会在和Obi-wan汇合前就和Anakin会面......

 

Obi-wan啊，你可真喜欢拉人下水......Padme轻叹一声，在身上摸索一阵，掏出一个小型投影仪丢给Anakin。在对方疑惑的眼神中她解释道：“这是Obi-wan让我给你的，既然他让我自己判断时间，那现在恰好是最佳时机。”

 

“他在哪里？”Anakin问道，“我感应不到他，你们做了什么？”

 

一连串的问题砸过来，Padme感到太阳穴突突狂跳。“我知道的不比你多。R2和3PO有联系，我能顺着他们的信号找到Obi-wan。你们果然是师徒，总喜欢挖个坑自己跳进去——”

 

“他在哪儿？”Anakin打断Padme的话。

 

“这时候担心起他来了？”Padme忍不住如此说道。她作为一个旁观者有时候觉得两个人都蛮混蛋，天知道她多想那根棍子敲敲这两个家伙的脑袋，让他们能清醒点。她拿出通讯器，说道：“情况不容乐观，Obi-wan这次连我也瞒着。我只知道这里即将发生一场袭击，而Obi-wan想插手这件事。”

 

她顺着信号穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，默许Anakin跟在身后。“为什么？他分明是站在你们这边的。”皇帝压低声音问道。待他们走到楼梯处Padme才小声回答：“因为他想救你。”真是令人惊奇，一年前他们还处在你死我活的敌对状态，如今为了一个共同的目的他们竟然能暂且放下一切恩怨平静相谈。

 

又或许他们从未如想象中那样彻底决裂。

 

“用欺骗的手段救我？”Anakin冷哼一声。

 

“这次不一样，他没想隐瞒这一切。但他需要一个时间差，确保一个毫不知情的你不会介入他的计划。一旦过了这个时间差他自然会告诉你一切。”所以那时候他早已想好这一切，才把投影仪托付给了我，Padme在心底悄悄补道，“主动隐瞒和不得不隐瞒还是有不同的。”

 

“无意义的诡辩。”Anakin回道，但不知为何他暴躁的心竟然变得平静了点。为什么？这次Obi-wan仍然有所隐瞒，难道主动和被动差别真的如此大？

 

“那天我们见面的时候Obi-wan除了叙旧还提了一个奇怪的要求。”Padme突然说道，“现在我觉得我应该告诉你——尽管我真想先揍你一顿再说。”

 

Anakin停下脚步。就在说话间，他们已经踏上了二楼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“这是什么东西？”Padme看着掌心里的小巧机器，“别告诉我你也开始喜欢上捣鼓机械......”

 

“我有个请求，希望你能帮我.....也许现在看来这个请求有些奇怪。”Obi-wan恳求道，“未来的某一天，你再次碰见Anakin时，就把这个交给他。”

 

“我想我们短期内都不会再碰面。上次见面他差点就要杀了我。”Padme回答。

 

“只是差点。”

 

“好吧，只是差点。但我最起码未来几年都不会主动去找他。你为什么不自己做这件事？”

 

“我有不得为之的理由。相信我，你们很快会再见的。”

 

Padme打了个寒颤，她突然意识到自己聪明的友人又在独自考虑着什么——比如用他善于谋略的脑袋构建一个神秘的计划。联想之前Obi-wan对她是否会冒险询问的回答，Padme刚放下的心又提了起来。

 

“这次连我也不能告诉？”她问道。

 

Obi-wan叹了口气。“Anakin需要有人推他一把才能彻底清醒。我知道这个方法连我自己都难以保证是否正确。但我需要给曾经犯下错的自己一个弥补的机会，也需要彻底打开他的心结。”

 

“非要用这样的方法吗？”

 

“也许有别的方法，但现在我只想到这个。Anakin和我之间的关系已经搅成一团，只能将它们一并剪断。”

 

“能活下来？”

 

“当然能，”Obi-wan突然笑道，“我相信Anakin。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tarkin发誓，他今天真的只想安静地参加一场宴会。尽管知道肯定会有人在暗处搞小动作——Darth Vader简直就是行走的活靶子——他实在懒得去探究Obi-wan借职位权力弄这一出是出自什么目的。有时候给彼此放放假也是个不错的想法。

 

——但他可并不想要这样的假期。

 

Tarkin牢牢站在原地，看了看因为混乱而四处逃散的人群。虽然这场宴会有2/3的人都是在职的高级军官，那剩下的1/3可确实是手无缚鸡之力的普通人。联想到之前Vader脸色苍白地走出房间，顺手还将房门一关——这肯定不止是一场普通的自杀式偷袭。

 

实话说，Tarkin在这场游戏里已感到一丝厌倦。他想要的是一位能以强大实力建立秩序的领导者，而不是整天沉浸儿女情长的纠结鬼。但真的身处他一手纵容的混乱中，Tarkin还是感到了一丝后悔——虽然只有一丝。

 

与此同时，多年练就的野兽直觉还在警告他：既然Obi-wan选在这种时候实施计划，这说明他想彻底和Vader做一个了结。如果他失败、或被Vader杀死，Tarkin当然乐于看到一位真正毫无弱点的领导者出现；但如果他成功，那Tarkin便站在了Vader的对面——朋友还是敌人，有时候就是一瞬间的事。

 

无论是哪种情况，Tarkin都必须尽早介入。可他现在连Vader和Obi-wan究竟在哪儿都不清楚。意外来得太突然，一群手持枪械的乱党从角落冲出劫持了部分人质。尽管乱党的目标是Vader——还是那句话，他简直是行走的活靶子——但这些“帝国的走狗”显然也是不能放任的对象。

 

Tarkin躲过慌乱的人群，在解决掉一个落单的乱党后捡起对方的爆能枪别在腰间。有必要的话，他不介意替皇帝解决掉横在帝国前的最大变数。至于这些乱党，他养着那群手下可不是让他们吃干饭的。

 

总督避开骚乱的中心，来到最初异响的源头。当时他明显看出Vader在那一声闷响后脸色大变，多年历练给Tarkin带来强健的体魄，当然也少不了灵敏的听力。Tarkin握紧爆能枪柄，在最后一个拐角处停顿片刻，深吸一口气后冲了出去。

 

紧接着总督愣在了原地。

 

他的爆能枪看来是失去了用武之地——因为Obi-wan看起来已经快死了。


	26. 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 

 

 

他竟然又做了那个梦。

 

Obi-wan卧躺在小船中，耳边回荡着溪水流淌的声音。阳光照在他身上，暖洋洋的。

 

咔擦——

 

他们的戒指撞成一团，Anakin的手和他的手握在一起，食指交叠。

 

这次，Obi-wan终于听清了Anakin的话，他说话的声音轻柔得可怕，像羽毛一般匆匆掠过Obi-wan耳尖。

 

——Obi-wan，我们该走了。

 

走？去哪儿？

 

——你说过要陪我逛这里的集市。

 

集市？什么集市？

 

Obi-wan想开口说话，下一秒一股无法反抗的力量狠狠将他拽入混沌，阳光、流水、船只以及Anakin都消散成空，只剩下一片灰蒙。

 

大约有几秒、或者几分钟、又或者几天......Obi-wan发现他身处绝地圣殿的走廊里。金色的阳光透过窗扉落在地面上，形成长短不一的明亮条纹。

 

——我爱你！Obi-wan！

 

他的学徒站在他面前，说出这句改变了他们之间关系的话。

 

画面斗转，Obi-wan发现他又来到了穆斯塔法，这颗星球的荒凉景致和他当时的心境不谋而合。时至今日，穆斯塔法发生的事仍历历在目。Obi-wan握紧手中的剑，对腾空跃起的Anakin挥了下去——再一次的。

 

他尚未来得及再看一眼倒地的学徒，便被那股吸力又拽入混沌。塔图因、科洛桑......往后经历的一切都在他眼前闪过。每一幕都会有Anakin存在。

 

Obi-wan Kenobi的命运早已和Anakin Skywalker、Darth Vader纠缠在一起，哪怕濒临死亡时的回忆都处处有他的身影。

 

Anakin，我爱你。

 

“Obi-wan？你刚才说了什么！”

 

他睁开眼，看向自己曾经的学徒，亦是自己爱了近十年的人。

 

“我爱你，Anakin。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin从来没有想过Obi-wan真的被因为他之外的人或事置于死地，就算有他也绝不承认。Obi-wan是他的导师，也是抛弃了他、削去他三肢的仇人，更是他爱过、如今不得不承认仍爱着的人。他不容许有除自己以外的人夺走Obi-wan的性命。

 

只有他有权力决定Obi-wan是活下去还是亲手被他杀死。

 

只有他......

 

“Obi-wan......Obi-wan你说过你不会再丢下我！”

 

为什么他会倒在地上？为什么他全身都是血？为什么他的心跳声如此微弱？为什么他的身体如此冰冷？这些手拿武器的人又是谁？他们都做了什么？

 

为什么Obi-wan看起来快死了？

 

“我恨你！Obi-wan！我恨你！你不是想让我正视自己吗？你说话啊！”

 

血腥味充斥着整个走道。放在往常这会令Darth Vader感到异常兴奋，但现在他不是那个令人闻风丧胆、瞬息之间夺人性命的Sith；他只是Anakin Skywalker，Obi-wan唯一的学徒。

 

“Anakin！你快松手！我需要查看Obi-wan的伤势！Anakin？Anakin你有在听我说话吗？”

 

不该是这样，不该如此突然......如此突然，Obi-wan便步入死亡。明明不久前他们还呆在一起，Obi-wan还在抱怨头纱太沉闷而他回以“从今以后皇后参加正式宴会都必须戴头纱出席”。Obi-wan身体的热度令他心烦意乱，而他尚在思考一周后如何处置Obi-wan......

 

——如果......在你动手前——我是指你亲手杀掉他——他就死了呢？

 

Tarkin的话在他耳边反复响起，阴魂不散。

 

“Anakin！再不放开Obi-wan他就真的要没救了！”

 

他低头看向Obi-wan，恰好看见他卷曲的睫毛微微颤动。一声微不可查的呼喊传入他的耳朵。

 

“Obi-wan？你刚才说了什么！”

 

然后他便看见一双灰蓝色的眼睛——他最难以忘怀的眼睛——那双眼睛凝望着他，眼底满是深沉的爱意。

 

“Anakin，我爱你。”

 

那一刻，干涸的泉眼再次涌出甘甜的泉水，他僵直的身躯重新回到了他的掌控之中。他什么话也说不出来，只是忽的松开Obi-wan，呆呆地望着一旁的Padme给对方查看伤势。

 

为什么会在这种时候说这种话？他不明白。他的脑袋仿佛炸裂，四周的慌乱都无法引起他的注意。在他意识的一个小角落，属于皇帝的理智在怒吼：“有乱党入侵了宴会！你该去剿除敌人！”

 

但更多的是属于Anakin的感情，被压抑了许久的感情混杂着黑暗面的负面情绪牢牢霸占他的剩余意识。他感到前所未有的愤怒和——恐惧。他对伤害Obi-wan的人感到愤怒，对失去Obi-wan感到恐惧。

 

“照顾好他。”Anakin重新起身，拔出手中的光剑，猩红的光芒映得他半张脸狰狞异常。而在他未注意到时，他的脸上早已有两道蜿蜒的泪痕。如今他又变回那个可怕的Sith，面对面前数十位全副武装的敌人。

 

他不会放过这里的任何一个人——任何一个人，包括他自己。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tarkin将爆能枪举至身前，紧紧握着手柄。这一幕实在超出他的预料。放眼望去整个过道满是乱党的尸体。他们的着装五花八门，似乎这次的袭击并不单只有一方反动势力参与进来。这也能说明为何他们能有如此强的火力支持。

 

但再强的火力在Darth Vader面前都是空谈。

 

Tarkin看着站在血泊之中的Vader：原本用于出席宴会的华丽服装被红褐色的血迹取代，红色的光剑持续发出细微的嗡鸣。Tarkin已经很久没见过Vader拔出他的光剑，在他将Obi-wan打成重伤后这一年里他只是偶尔拿出光剑柄作威慑之用。

 

如今他再次拔出了光剑，杀光了这里的所有人——除了Obi-wan和纳布前议员Amidala。而Obi-wan看起来也离死不远了。即便没有Vader的原力感知，Tarkin也能看出再不进行治疗Obi-wan不出一小时就会失血过多而亡。

 

他仍然没有放下手中的爆能枪，因为Vader在见到他后也没有收回光剑——相反，他将光剑举得更高，正对着自己。

 

光剑瞄准自己的那一刻，Tarkin突然感到自己仿佛回到了腐肉高原的那个夜晚。不同的是这次他成了那只维尔莫克猿，举着振动矛的成了Vader。他实在不明白短短几分钟的时间Vader怎么会临阵倒戈要与他为敌——尽管他们之间的联盟关系脆弱得可怕——Tarkin只觉得一股凉意从脚底窜上头顶。

 

Obi-wan这个人实在太可怕。只要有他活着的一天，帝国将永不安宁。

 

Tarkin突然将枪口瞄准Padme和Obi-wan。哪怕他今天会死在这里，他也决不能让Obi-wan活着走出去。但Vader仍比他快了一步——他永远都快他一步。Sith仿佛眨眼间便冲到了他面前，与此同时Tarkin的爆能枪刚好打出一枪——却打偏了，只擦过Padme的肩膀。

 

下一秒，他的胸口传来蚀骨的疼痛。Vader毫不留情地抽出光剑。Tarkin双膝猛一跪地，伸手捂住满是鲜血的胸口。

 

“为什么......？”他皱眉问道。

 

Vader没有回答他，也许他本就不打算回答。他看向Padme，说道：“带他走，这里交给我处理。”

 

“可是......”Padme想说可是这里的敌人太多，你终究是一个人。但她突然闭了嘴，她知道还有更重要的任务在等着她。她必须得让Obi-wan活下去，这个混蛋告诉过她他能活下去。很有可能她和Vader的分离也是Obi-wan计划的一环，而她除了照做别无他法。

 

混蛋们果然是代代相传。

 

Vader目送Padme扶着Obi-wan和两个机器人离开，转头看向Tarkin。他半只脚已踏入死亡，可那双眼睛仍然死死盯着Vader。不解、疑惑、不满......Vader知道Tarkin在想什么，可他恐怕想破脑袋都想不出为何自己会临时改变立场，站在帝国的对面。

 

事实上，在杀掉Darth Sidious后他从未真正站在帝国这一边。他只是将帝国当做一个暂时的栖身之所，现在他明白他其实一直都在等待真正的归宿召唤他——一个属于他的、和Obi-wan的未来。

 

作为陪他这一路的答谢，Vader永远都不会告诉他真相。就让Tarkin在满心疑问中迎来结局吧。

 

Tarkin看见Vader再次举起了光剑，然而他并未思考眼前的事。他的思绪逐渐飘远，来到了他的家乡，来到了腐肉平原。直到生命的最后一刻，Tarkin还在想：这又是一次失败的狩猎。

 

而他输掉了自己的未来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

当Anakin终于解决掉这屋子里所有敌人时，他身上的伤也就比Obi-wan轻那么点罢了。除了袭击的人——的尸体，这栋屋子除了他再无别人。在打斗过程中一小队人马趁他不注意点爆了埋在别墅地下的炸弹，还有最多十几分钟这里就将完全塌陷。

 

Anakin靠在一根石柱旁，反而显得异常平静。他环顾四周，一片狼藉。迅速片刻，他掏出Padme给自己的投影仪，打开了开关。半空中显出Obi-wan的身形，他看向前方，缓缓开口：

 

“Anakin，当你看到这段影像时，说明我的计划已经成功了一半......或者更多。我很抱歉，再次隐瞒你。但我们之间的关系已经太过混乱，就像搅成一团的毛线，只能用剪刀一并剪断，重新来过。”

 

“我们都犯过错，而之所以我们会走到这一步很大程度上是因为我的回避和隐瞒。我已经决定不再隐瞒这一切，因此我选择将所有——从我们关系改变的那天开始——将所有一切都告诉你。”

 

“我爱你，Anakin。在我们首次发生关系那天我便已经爱上你。但我怎么能说出口？那时我们是彼此信任的师徒，即便我们发生了关系，那也仅仅只是身体层次的感情——至少我是这么说服自己的。”

 

“你对我告白时，我其实很高兴，我所爱的人也爱我，这是一件多么令人喜悦的事。可是接下来我便感到前所未有的恐惧。几十年的教育告诉我我不能和人相爱、不能结婚生子、不能拥有自己的生活。我们都是Jedi，是共和国和平的守卫者。曾经令我自豪的身份，如今成了困住我们的最后枷锁。”

 

“所以我选择隐瞒自己的真实情感，只将这一切当做无关精神的特殊关系。哪怕你堕入黑暗，我想的仍然是逃避一切，封闭内心，企图平息自己内心的愧疚之情。在我们重逢后我发现救回你的可能，我的人生有了新的目标。但我再次做了错误的决定。我又一次隐瞒了我的计划，天真地以为我可以亲自告诉你一切，仿佛这样就能抹去我欺骗你的事实。”

 

“所以我接受所有后果——包括失去对原力的亲和力。我不该以爱的名义自私地为你做任何决定，你有权知道真相。但这一次我仍然选择隐瞒——虽然是暂时的、迫不得已的。就像我先前说过的，我们的关系已经混乱到只能一刀斩断的地步，而我的死亡便是那把刀。”

 

“你需要一个推力、一个契机，让你能直面你的内心。你爱我，而因为我们之间发生过太多事、有过太多错误，我失去了你的信任，让你不敢再迈出那一步。可这并不意味着你不在意我，你也无法下手杀我——你没法恨我，Anakin。我们都深爱着彼此，因此连恨都成了一种另类的爱。”

 

“我们需要一个外部因素打破我们之间的僵局，所以我选择在保护你的同时自己亲身经历一次死亡。我知道这个办法看起来非常笨拙，但这是我能想到的最快速的方法。我答应过会给你归宿，当然也不会真的拿自己的生命冒险......嗯，好吧，虽然确实有些冒险......我相信你会来，正如之前你做的无数次那样。”

 

“我也相信我不会死，因为我爱你，我想和你一起活下去，Anakin。”

 

投影仪发出一声短促的提示音，Obi-wan的身影也渐渐散去。Anakin直愣愣地看着掌心里的仪器，动作谨慎地仿佛他捧着的是Obi-wan的那颗跳动的心。

 

在几秒的沉默后，他将投影仪抱在怀里，坐在空无一人的大厅里，哭得像个孩子。

 

走了那么多弯路、经历了那么多事，在他们都伤害了彼此后，Anakin终于明白他到底在寻找什么，又在渴求什么。除了这个，别的他其实都不在乎。

 

他一直、一直想要的，只是能和Obi-wan一同在银河系遨游。

 

他只是想和Obi-wan在一起。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

轰——

 

别墅再也支撑不住，骤然倒塌。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

无论战争时期还是和平年代，流言蜚语在人们的交头接耳之中总是传播得最快、最广泛的信息。

 

当第一个人说出Darth Vader死了的消息时，人们还以为他是喝醉了酒、又或者脑子出了点问题开始说胡话。但是当第二个人、第三个人........当一整个城市的人都在说Darth Vader死了时，人们不得不开始寻思：那个不可一世的Sith真的死了吗？如果他没死，为什么迟迟不出现？

 

当人们找到Willhuff Tarkin的尸体时，Darth Vader死亡的流言已经变成了言之凿凿的“内部消息”。反对帝国的各方势力一边庆祝那场孤注一掷的联合袭击的成功，一边暗自谋划如何消灭其他势力，夺取银河系的统治权。

 

Darth Vader的死亡宣告帝国的结束，却并非是战争的休止符。往后银河系将会陷入各方割据的混乱局面，银河系的黑暗时期远未结束。但在漫长的战争后，总会有人成为那个“第一人”，再次统一银河系。

 

也许这个第一人会是他们的好友Padme，也许是一个开着千年隼的游侠，也许是某个幸存下来的Jedi......但这已不是这个故事要讲的东西，这个关于Darth Vader——关于Anakin和他的导师Obi-wan的故事已经落下帷幕，世界的舞台也不再属于他们。

 

Anakin和Obi-wan的使命到此已经结束，他们今后的人生，属于他们自己。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

尾声

 

 

男人躺在小船里，任流水带他们行走。

 

“看来还是太冒险了啊，Padme说这一整年她都不想看到我。”他闷闷说道。

 

“的确太冒险，你根本不知道Tarkin给你的芯片位置是否准确。哪怕你预估了枪口的方向，也不能将芯片当防弹衣用。”坐在船头的青年沉声回答。

 

“防弹衣？我喜欢你这个比喻。事实的确如此，只有一枪擦过了肌肉，其他两枪都直接打中了体内的芯片。多亏你用的是非常坚硬的金属材料，我才能有惊无险。”

 

“但它还是对你的身体造成了损伤。”

 

“那并不重要，Anakin。我们都活下来了。”男人笑了笑。

 

“是你不是我，严格意义上来说我现在是个死人。”青年有些气闷。

 

“我梦见过现在这个场景，很多次......”男人突然开口说道。

 

“嗯？你梦见了什么？”

 

他伸出手来，左手无名指上的戒指在阳光的照耀下折射出绚丽的光辉。对方非常自然地也伸出了左手紧紧握住。拇指与拇指交叠、食指与食指交叠、中指与中指交叠......他闭上眼，享受着这片刻的宁静。

 

他知道对方该说话了。

 

“Obi-wan，我们该走了。你说过要陪我逛这里的集市。”

 

他睁开眼，恰好看见他们的戒指相互碰撞，发出一声清脆的咔擦声。与此同时，船靠岸了。

 

这是他们开始银河漫游的第十天，一切安好。

 

 

 

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**后记**

 

18年10月12日凌晨1：07，我写完了尾声。我终于按照正常顺序，在写完全文后开始写后记。

想不到吧？这章就是最后一章了！（嘚瑟.jpg）

这个故事和Trial是截然不同的剧情和设定。Trial的安妮更加幼稚、孩子气、偏执（都是老王惯得x）Rebirth的安妮，更接近我对原著里爵爷的理解。他堕入了黑暗，比曾经的自己多了一份强加的成熟和冷酷。可以说原著的安妮是尚未成长起来便被迫变成熟的可怜人，而这篇里，我私心让老王再次挖掘出安妮幼稚、孩子气、却天真善良的那一个自我，让他能再次得到爱。

和Trial不同，Rebirth的AO都已经相对独立自我了。他们会有不同的立场、态度、抉择，也会有冲突、妥协、改变。我写这篇的初衷就是想看他们互相想说服对方最后却被对方说服兜兜转转反而达成平衡的故事。

......希望我有写出那万分之一的丰富心理吧【抹泪】

 

其实相较Trial，我觉得Ribirth更贴近原著一点。而我一直都想试着去解析当一切都尘埃落定时，如果有那么一个小小的改变契机，他们两人会不会扭转悲剧，再次走在一起？他们会说些什么？做些什么？

Obi-wan会接受Anakin身为Vader的那一部分吗？

其实我通篇都在思考这个问题，我认为Vader是Anakin不可或缺的一部分，而他应该会希望有人能接纳他的全部——他残暴的一面也好，正义的一面也好——他希望Obi-wan能支持他，因此他在穆斯塔法邀请了老王——然后被拒绝了，这是当然的。

这个傻孩子，他只是太缺乏认同感了啊。

所以我让、哦不，应该说，老王最后选择了接纳他的所有。正如他爱这个人的所有。

以及老王隐瞒的问题，他在后期已经知道了问题的严重性。Obi-wan是一个内敛的人——当然，我是说就感情的表达上。连帕美都看得出老王爱着他的学徒（官小）但他就是不说，安妮这傻孩子就更不知道老王有多爱他了。

Obi-wan会下意识隐瞒也是和他性格有关，正如Anakin下意识排斥隐瞒。但他们最后都作出了让步。

啊，这是多么伟大的爱情！【bushi】

看，退一步海阔天空嘛。兜兜转转其实两个人都还爱着对方，只是不知如何去爱。老王在学，安妮其实也在学。

 

关于结局，我很早就决定让他们卸下一切责任。也许他们中途会施以援手，但他们做得已经够多。战争和混乱不会因他们一两人而平息，银河系需要变革（正如原著的First Order）。而我私心地想让他们脱身出来，真正做自己。他们的责任太重，因此酿成了悲剧。

所以他最后抛弃了所有，和老王一起隐居逍遥啦！历史早该换别人书写了，剩下的时间只属于他们。

 

其实最开始动笔我真的只是想写一个停车场，我连各种调教各种【此处消音】都想好了！.......奈何我后面走了心TUT老毛病了，开个车都总想着走心。所以这篇其实并不是调教风的，我稍后会更改备注警告x所以前期很多车后期却几乎是剧情，这是个大问题，得改【抹泪x2】

 

后面还有两篇番外，一篇废掉的车一篇是讲他们在星际游玩时的事。都会收录在即将出的本子里。写完番外搞我就会开始搞出本的事【赔本预定.jpg】然后开始还债【抹泪x3】

Sithobi因为设定原因不会集中更新，下一部长篇很可能是之前立过的修仙AU的flag，不过，再议吧x

还gou债ming要紧。

 

以上，谢谢大家能够陪着我写完这个又臭又长中途还临时拆了停车场的在我心中不算完美的长文。

爱你们每一个看到最后的人！爱我的亲友们！


End file.
